El trato
by Anillus
Summary: Mediante un trato en común, Arnold y Helga lograrán sus objetivos... Pero quizás, no sean los que establecieron desde un principio...
1. Chapter 1

**Pesares**

**Todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad Craig Barlett, excepto los que yo inventé para poder contar la historia.**

_-Por eso Arnold yo creo que… Sería mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo…_

_El rubio emitió un suspiro cansado- Escucha Nicole, realmente me gustas… Y estos meses han sido grandiosos, la verdad no comprendo por qué quieres que nos separemos ahora…- Cuestionó con una mirada destrozada._

_-A-Arnold…Tu también me gustas, pero no se si tanto como para empezar algo serio contigo…- Contestó la castaña con unos ojos llenos de culpa._

_-Entiendo…- Murmuró el rubio- Hay alguien más, no es así???- Preguntó con una triste sonrisa de lado._

_-N-no…Para nada…Es solo que, yo…_

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes…- Finalizó mientras cerraba su casillero y daba la media vuelta hacia el comedor._

-Hey viejo!!!!- Preguntó Gerald sacudiendo su mano en frente suyo.

-Mmmm??? Si Gerald…- Reaccionó despertando de su letargo.

-Otra vez pensando en ella, no es así???- Preguntó su amigo comenzando a caminar junto con Arnold.

Arnold suspiró- No puedo olvidarla Gerald… Todo me la recuerda… La escuela, la feria, el cine, la plaza…

-Quién entiende a las mujeres amigo!!!!- Exclamó Gerald observando como Phoebe ingresaba al aula, esquivando la mirada del moreno, mientras el rubio reía de lado.

-Sigue huyendo de ti eh???- Preguntó Arnold observando el resoplido de Gerald.

-Si… Por más que intente hablar con ella… No consigo que me explique qué es lo que ocurre… Si seguimos así, voy a empezar a pensar que a Phoebe no le intereso de esa manera…- Confesó recostándose en la pared mientras Arnold lo observaba y se acercaba al bebedero.

-Pues… Intenta hablar con ella nuevamente… Estoy seguro de que le gustas en verdad…- Lo animó el rubio aún melancólico.

-Vaya hermano… Si que no estás en tu mejor día…- Comentó Gerald al ver la expresión del rubio.

**Splashhhhh!!!!**

**-Jajajajajajajaja!!!**

-Pataki cuál es tu problema??? -Preguntó Gerald ayudando a levantarse a un molesto Arnold, todo empapado y en el suelo- Todavía no entiendo qué te traes contra Arnold!!!- Indagó el moreno al notar la cara maliciosa de la rubia quien reía sarcástica.

-Creo que eso deberías saberlo muy bien Geraldo… No soporto al hombre mono aquí presente!!!- Aclaró viendo a Arnold a los ojos.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Helga…- Contestó el rubio emitiendo un suspiro agotado.

-Es que tenemos tanto en común… Que estoy simplemente asombrada!!! Deberíamos trabajar más seguido juntos…- Mencionó una castaña muy hermosa caminando al lado de un muchacho muy apuesto, rubio, alto, fornido y de ojos cafés.

-Si… Mmmm… Seguro Nicole… Escucha después hablamos quieres???- Indagó al observar a los allí presentes que los miraban de arriba abajo: cierta rubia con cara de fastidio, Arnold sin poder ocultar los celos, y Gerald con una cara de reprobación.

-Mmmm… Hola chicos…- Saludó Nicole mirando a Arnold, y luego ingresando a clases.

-Hola…- Contestó el rubio murmurando con una cara de malestar muy evidente.

-Vamos viejo! No tiene caso… Entremos…- Sugirió Gerald adelantándose.

-Eso pasa cuando decides salir con una porrista… luego no te asombres si te deja por EMP…- Mencionó Helga cruzándose de brazos, y Arnold quien caminaba se detuvo y la observó enarcando una ceja.

-Sabes Helga, para ser que notas que no me encuentro nada bien, no estás siendo muy amable que digamos…- Dijo Arnold ya algo molesto- Y además… a ti no debería importarte!!!- Exclamó fastidiado.

-Cálmate melenudo!!! Solo quiero hacerte ver la realidad…- Se defendió observando como Arnold no cambiaba la cara de reproche- Has estado como zombi las últimas cuatro semanas desde que tu princesa te pateó el trasero…- Mencionó riendo de lado, mientras Arnold agachaba la cabeza nostálgico.

Arnold le preguntó mirándola expectante- Tu nunca te has enamorado… no es así Helga???

-Y-yo???- Preguntó nerviosa, tragando saliva pausadamente -E-esas son tonterías Arnoldo, claro que no!!!!…- Aclaró muy pálida mientras se marchaba, pero antes de ingresar al aula dijo- Deberías darte cuenta melenudo, ninguna chica que no te aprecie, te merece en verdad….-Espetó segura y luego se fue. Arnold se quedó algo confundido por lo último que dijo ella, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro mientras entraba también a clases.

-Oye Helga!!! Qué es EMP???- Preguntó alcanzándola mientras ella observaba junto con él, como la ex de Arnold coqueteaba con el mismo muchacho.

-El Mejor Postor…- Contestó la rubia mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo- Ahora quítate de mi camino cabeza de balón!!!- Demandó enojada al notar los celos de Arnold.

-Lo que tú digas Helga…- Contestó el rubio ya acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor de ella, y se alejó para sentarse junto a Gerald.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo soportas a Helga. G. Pataki amigo…Qué fastidio!!!- Indagó Gerald notando que el rubio se encontraba de mejor humor.

-Vamos Gerald! Helga tendrá sus cosas, pero no es mala en el fondo…- Aclaró el rubio suspirando a la vez que observaba como la rubia comenzaba su rutina de discusión con Harold de todas las mañanas, y Gerald se reía de lado…

-Y… decías que no era un fastidio, no es así viejo???- Preguntó el moreno burlándose mientras escuchaba los gritos de la rubia.

-Mmmm… No te sientes al lado mío Helga, porque me desmayaré!!! Eres aún más fea con la luz del sol…- Dijo Harold con sorna mientras reía en son de burla. Sid y Stinky observaban la cara de Helga esperando lo peor…

-Escúchame bien bola de grasa constipada, si vuelves a mencionar una palabra, yo misma me encargaré de atarte la lengua con alambres de púa!!!- Lo amenazó furiosa mientras el resto de la clase reía divertida. Eran los mismos de siempre, a excepción de algunos chicos que ingresaron en años anteriores…

-Hayyyy qué miedo auxilio!!!- Se burló Harold riendo- Dime Helga el cactus de la sala de ciencias finalmente te invitó al baile???- Le preguntó el chico riendo mientras Helga ya muy embalada se levantaba y se paraba en frente de él, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

-Decías algo???- Preguntó enseñándole el puño y tomándolo de la camisa

-Mamiiiii…- Suspiró Harold con los ojos en blanco.

-Helga!!!!- La llamó Phoebe al notar que se acercaba el profesor, y la rubia soltó a Harold con una mirada amenazante.

-**Buenos días jóvenes**…- Saludó el joven profesor, quien había ingresado en la escuela ese año.- Bien, finalmente tengo los resultados de los exámenes y según su calificación, los asignaré para el trabajo en grupo…- Mencionó Krapss, profesor de Literatura- Como ya les dije la clase anterior, este trabajo es muy importante, ya que el 25 por ciento de su calificación final dependerá de cómo les vaya en él...- Comentó sacando unas hojas de su portafolios- Antes me gustaría leer un poema de un escritor que prefiere mantenerse anónimo… Saben, si bien son uno de los cursos más complejos, aquí hay mucha gente con talento para la poesía…-Mencionó observando a cierta rubia, quien se cruzó de brazos desentendida.

"_Estábamos en un camino pedregoso_

_No iba en declive, pero tampoco en ascenso_

_Yo tocando tu sombra, que era lo único que tenía._

_No me animaba a decir la verdad… No la aceptarías…_

_Los cabellos rubios movían la brisa…_

_Te mojabas los labios, me daba sed…_

_Cuántos éramos? Cuatro? Tres? Dos?_

_Corrías a alguien más, una y otra vez_

_Yo no te alcanzaba, me quedaba de pie_

_Júzguenme miserable, mas no digan que no te ame"…_

Hubo un silencio en general, y luego el profesor riendo les preguntó:

-Muy bello no es cierto???... En fin, los iré llamando, así que estén atentos…- Dijo sentándose mientras la clase comenzaba con su habitual bullicio.

-A mi ni me mires Phoeps… No fui yo…- Murmuró Helga observando la cara inquisidora de su amiga.

-Claro Helga…- Contestó la adolescente oriental mientras rodaba los ojos riendo.

-Bien la primera pareja será… Gerald Johanssen y Sharon Owens…-Anunció el docente mientras ambos chicos se ponían de pie bajo la mirada de una celosísima Phoebe. Helga la observó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Qué ocurre chica??? Celosa???- Preguntó Helga enarcando una ceja con sorna.

-Por supuesto que no… Por qué iba yo a…

-El cabello métrico se muere por ti Phoebe… No tienes por qué ponerte así…- La interrumpió la rubia observando lo pálida que estaba su amiga.

-Si fuera así, no se la pasaría conversando muy animadamente con Sharon en todo momento…- Mencionó recordando las veces que había visto a Gerald carcajear con la muchacha de color quien ahora era su compañera de trabajo.

-Eso no tiene nada que…

-Arnold Shortman y Nicole Richards…- Dijo el profesor, mientras Arnold volteaba a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro, y ambos se dirigían a recibir los apuntes…

-Demonios!!!!…- Maldijo Helga arañando su mesa a la vez que Phoebe la observaba.

-Qué ocurre Helga??? Celosa???- Preguntó la morena con el mismo tono de voz que había usado Helga anteriormente.

-Qué estupidez!!! Bien sabes que… Olvídalo!!!- Exclamó la rubia al notar la cara de "no me engañas" de Phoebe.

-Helga. G. Pataki y Tom Garner…- Anunció el profesor a la última pareja. Todo fue silencio… Luego, se pudieron escuchar comentarios como "Pobre desdichado…", "No es justo! Yo soy la que debería trabajar con Tom!", " Qué suerte tiene ella… es tan encantador! Cielos!"…

-Ah perfecto!...- Se quejó Helga poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaba al escritorio del docente quien reía de lado al notar el desagrado en ella.

Las dos horas pasaron, y se pudo escuchar el timbre que indicaba el receso…

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos la semana que viene, y recuerden, los trabajos se entregarán ese día, sin excepciones ni cambios de fechas…- Los saludó Krapss y se retiró.

-Hola…- La saludó Arnold acercándose -Parece que compartiremos toda una semana juntos…- Mencionó riendo con dulzura mientras observaba a Nicole guardar sus cosas.

-Escucha Arnold… Eres muy tierno y todo, pero creo que ya dejé bien en claro cómo son las cosas… Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros… Así que espero que podamos manejar este trabajo de una forma que no comprometa a ambos… Es solo eso, un trabajo…- Dijo la chica retirándose dejando a un desanimado Arnold, mientras unos ojos azules lo observaban llenos de tristeza. Probablemente, a Helga le dolía verlo tan decaído, más que a él mismo…

Arnold estaba marchándose cuando notó la presencia de la rubia…

-Qué es lo que tanto miras hombre mono???- Preguntó alejándose, mientras el rubio caminaba como pateando el piso, sin saber qué era lo que realmente le molestaba.

Ya todos en la cafetería…

-Vamos viejo anímate!!! Después de todo tienes toda una semana con ella, estoy seguro de que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto…- Lo animó Gerald quien estaba sentado a su lado comiendo junto con el resto de sus amigos.

-No tiene caso en verdad… A ese tipo de chicas siempre le han gustado sujetos como Tom…- Mencionó Stinky observando la cara cabizbaja del rubio.

-Cállate Stinky!!!- exclamó Gerald.

-Y realmente lo lamento por ese desdichado… Después de todo, ya se fijaron con quién le tocó formar pareja para el trabajo de Literatura???- Preguntó Sid observando la mesa de enfrente donde se encontraban Helga y Phoebe comiendo mientras conversaban.

-Es verdad… Lo único que le deseo es que no pruebe la izquierda de Helga…- Mencionó Harold comiendo nervioso y todos rieron.

-La vieja Betsy???- preguntó Arnold riendo mientras observaba a la rubia.

-Cierto! Lo había olvidado… Así se llamaban sus puños no es verdad???- Indagó Sid, mientras Gerald observaba a Arnold enarcando una ceja.

-Como sea… Parece que se avecinan problemas…- Mencionó Stinky mientras veía como Nicole llegaba charlando amenamente tomada del brazo de Tom. Arnold realizó una mueca de fastidio al notar el ingreso de ambos…

-Ya empezaron a salir???- Preguntó Sid en voz baja y Gerald le hizo un gesto de silencio con las manos.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Helga y Phoebe…

-Anímate Helga… Qué tan malo puede ser???- Preguntó la joven oriental a una Helga quien jugaba con su comida.

-Bromeas no Phoeps??? El sujeto debe tener un cacahuate en lugar de cerebro!!! Solamente fíjate!!! Es un engreído pretencioso!!!! Sabes ya me lo imagino!… Yo sola redactando, mientras no puede formular una línea coherente…- Completó la rubia observando a su nuevo compañero de equipo entrando del brazo de la ex de Arnold.

-Pienso que lo estás prejuzgando Helga… Por algo Krapss los asignó juntos, quizás, no sé, tanga talento en la poesía… Porque sea capitán del equipo no quiere decir que sea un idiota…- Argumentó Phoebe bajo la mirada de Helga quien reía de lado.

-T-tu do d-dices???- preguntó Helga emitiendo una voz chistosa en son de burla y Phoebe no pudo evitar reír.

-Hola chicas…- Las saludó Lila sentándose junto con ellas.

-Hola señorita perfecta… Qué tal el día???- Preguntó Helga riendo mientras levantaba los pies en la silla de al lado.

-Muy bien Helga, gracias por preguntar… Y tu??? No luces muy animada por lo que veo…- Se refirió la colorada a la mirada oscura con la que Helga observaba a Nicole.

-Todo está por las nubes hermana!!! Mejor que nunca!!!- Ironizó exclamando con las manos mientras Lila y Phoebe sonreían.

-Mmmm… H-Hola Helga…- Se escuchó una voz que se acercaba a ella y la saludaba.

-Vaya! Si es nada menos que el capitán del equipo!!! Cielos!! A qué debe el honor mi espíritu mortal??- preguntó Helga irónica mientras cruzaba sus brazos, bajo la miradas de regaño de Phoebe y Lila.

-Y-Yo s-solo quería saber cuándo n-nos reuniremos para comenzar con el t-t-trabajo…

-Qué te dije Phoeps???- preguntó la rubia riendo al escuchar las incoherencias del chico.

-Helga…- Contestó Phoebe codeándola.

-Escucha amigo, mañana en mi casa a la salida de la escuela… Está bien para ti???- Preguntó la rubia observándolo con desgano.

-Está bien… D-digo no hay problema… Nos vemos Geraldine… Hasta luego…- Se despidió el chico apresurado.

-**Cómo diablos me llamó???-** Preguntó Helga pegando un salto mientras Lila y Phoebe se miraban sorprendidas.

_-Hola chicos y chicas… Cómo están en este precioso día de sol?? Bien… Comenzaremos con la música, ah y por cierto! No se olviden el baile de la semana que viene!!! Mi amiga Rhonda Lloyd está organizando todo y les aseguro que será grandioso… Busquen parejas, yo por suerte ya tengo una… Y para empezar, un tema que me encanta…_- Se escuchó la voz de Nicole quien conducía la radio escolar en lo que duraban los cuarenta minutos de receso por el almuerzo…

_**YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**_

_**YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**_

_I THINK I DID IT AGAIN_

_**Creo que lo hice de nuevo**_

_I MADE YOU BELIEVE WERE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS_

_**Te hice creer que éramos más que amigos**_

_**OH BABY**_

_IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE A CRUSH_

_**Puede parecer como un enamoramiento**_

_BUT IT DOESNT MEAN THAT IM SERIOUS_

_**Pero eso no significa que vaya en serio**_

_CAUSE TO LOSE ALL MY SENSES_

_**Porque perder todos mis sentidos**_

_THAT IS JUST SO TYPICALLY ME_

_**Es algo tan típico en mí**_

_**OH BABY, BABY**_

-**La música apesta al igual que todos los días!!!-** Exclamó Helga observando con indignación a cierto rubio quien se recostaba sobre la mesa.

-Pobre Arnold… Alguien debería hablar con él…- Sugirió Phoebe observando a la rubia quien parecía cargar todo el sufrimiento junto con Arnold.

-Alguien que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo ya no lo crees Helga???…- Completó Lila enternecida por los ojos completamente enamorados de la rubia.

_OOPS!...I DID IT AGAIN_

_**Oops!... lo hice de nuevo**_

_I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME_

_**Jugué con tu corazón, lo perdiste en el juego**_

_**OH BABY, BABY**_

_OOPS!...YOU THINK IM IN LOVE_

_**Oops!... Piensas que estoy enamorada**_

_THAT IM SENT FROM ABOVE_

_**Que fui enviada desde arriba**_

_IM NOT THAT INNOCENT_

_**No soy tan inocente…**_

-Hey Arnie!!! A dónde vas???- Preguntó Gerald al notar que el rubio salía al campo de deportes.

-A pensar un poco Gerald…- Contestó escuchando la música, era más que obvio que todo eso era en respuesta a él…

-Cielos qué mala suerte… Siempre lo he dicho, no apuntes más allá de lo que puedas alcanzar…- Dijo Stinky.

-Excelente refrán Stinky!!! Muy alentador!!!- Ironizó Gerald.

-Nicole lo tiene a mal traer…- Comentó Sid viendo al rubio marcharse.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno, la historia empieza sin muchas explicaciones, aunque algunas cosas ya se muestran solas de por si… Pero bueno, lean el siguiente capítulo y se enterarán de cómo viene el trato… Nos vemos y por fa reviews, ya que sus comentarios son los que me dan ideas!!! Suerte amigos… _


	2. El destino

**El destino**

_-Arnold…-Suspiró una adolescente rubia observando la cara desanimada de un chico con cabeza de balón, quien estaba sentado en el campo de deportes de la escuela… "Por qué no puedo acercarme a Arnold???... Por qué siempre estoy escondiéndome, tan solo observándolo de lejos??? Qué tanto puede pesar este sentimiento que traigo ya incorporado dentro de mi??? Y que tal si nunca puedo decirle en verdad lo que siento por él???..."_

_-Mmmm…_

_-Ven aquí pequeño gusano…- Murmuró tomando a Brainy de la camisa y arrastrándolo detrás de los asientos de la cancha de baseball… Arnold escuchó un ruido, y volteó a ver qué ocurría… Al no notar nada, tomo su charola y volvió al comedor._

- **Pataki!!! Pataki!!!... No piensa responder???**

-…

- **Helga!!!!-** La llamó Phoebe codeándola.

-Mmmm???- Preguntó la rubia despertando de su letargo.- Si???...- Cuestionó observando al profesor de artes de la escuela de pie frente a ella. El tipo estaba histérico llamándola…

-Ganaste Helga!!! Felicitaciones!!!- La elogió Lila sentada a su izquierda…

-Qué???- Indagó la rubia sin comprender absolutamente nada cruzándose de brazos.

-Otra vez pensando en el cactus Helga??? Ya preparó su smoking para el baile???- Se burló Harold haciendo el gesto de la locura con su mano mientras toda la clase reía.

-Cállate niño rosa!!!- Exclamó Helga volteando a verlo y enseñándole el puño.

-Señorita, va a prestar atención de una vez???- Volvió a preguntar el mismo impaciente profesor- Mañana en la tarde empezarán las audiciones para su obra, elegiremos a los protagonistas…

-Mi obra???- Preguntó Helga sin comprender nada.

-Ash! Alguien explíquele de qué se trata todo esto…- Dijo el profesor de teatro de la escuela, mientras se retiraba saludando a la docente de la clase de matemática en la que estaban.

-Felicidades Pataki… Quizás lo suyo no sean los números, pero veo que es buena escribiendo…- La felicitó la profesora a la vez que continuaba con la clase.

-La obra que teníamos que escribir cada uno para el concurso anual de drama Helga… Al parecer ganaste… La premiación se hará mañana, y las audiciones empezarán en la tarde…- Le murmuró Phoebe con una sonrisa a una asombrada Helga.

-**Qué???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** Indagó la rubia casi saltando de su asiento y con los ojos en blanco…

-Ocurre algo Pataki??? Usted puede resolver el ejercicio de límite del pizarrón??- Preguntó la profesora acercándose a ella con las manos en la cintura.

-No… nada…- Contestó Helga muy pálida recostándose en su asiento con la cara trastornada bajo la mirada constante de toda la clase y en especial de Phoebe y Lila que la miraban sin comprender…"No puede ser… Estoy perdida!" Pensó aterrada ante la idea…

-Lo único que espero es que no sea como la de los grupos alimenticios de cuarto… No pienso volver a disfrazarme de de ese modo…- Comentó Gerald observando a la rubia. Arnold sonrió recordando mientras la miraba. "Por qué está tan preocupada en vez de estar alegre???… Después de todo es un logro más..." No pudo evitar pensar al observar lo inquieta que se veía… Algo que pocos notaban, y entre esos pocos, estaba él.

Después en el receso…

-Pero esa obra no fue escrita para ser interpretada!!! Yo qué sabía que la iban a enviar al concurso!! Se suponía que era solamente para aprobar la estúpida materia!!!- Exclamó Helga persiguiendo al profesor de teatro por todos los pasillos de la escuela.

-En mi opinión Pataki, su obra carece de estilo y carácter escénico… No es una dramaturga profesional!!! Debería estar agradecida con un elogio semejante…

-Escuche Bletz, yo solo escribí eso porque usted me obligó!!! Cuando nos preguntó si queríamos participar en el concurso, el trabajo que le entregué decía claramente que no estaba interesada!!!

-Pataki, lo voy a decir una vez… Yo no elegí su obra, si hubiese estado entre los miembros del jurado tampoco la hubiese elegido… La elección ya fue hecha, mañana empezaremos con las audiciones, le guste o no… No puede hacer y deshacer como se le de la gana jovencita!!! Espero que haya quedado claro!!!- Exclamó el profesor bastante alterado cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la rubia.

-Rayos!!!- Exclamó Helga apoyándose contra la pared golpeando con el puño.

-Mmmm… F-Felicidades H-Helga… -Escuchó una voz masculina temblorosa cerca de ella y subió la vista para encarar al muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Y ahora qué tonto???- Preguntó fastidiada comenzando a caminar.

-Solo quería f-felicitarte...-El chico se acomodó la garganta y tomó aire para intentar serenarse a la vez que Helga volteaba a verlo enarcando una ceja- No estoy de acuerdo con el viejo amargado de Bletz… Para mi tienes talento… Tu obra es sensacional, seguro les va a gustar a todos…

-No necesito de tu halaguitos soplón!!! Yo no te agrado fracasado y tu a mi tampoco!!! Así que ahórrate todo este discursito…-Espetó chocando los dientes mientras continuaba caminando. El chico se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada, después la siguió… La llamó varias veces para poder hablar con ella, en lo que Helga no le prestaba atención… Así que como último recurso se animó a decir…

-Pienso que es muy afortunado… Estás enamorada de él verdad???- Preguntó algo dudoso. Helga se detuvo en seco… Y solo entonces lo miró…

-A qué te refieres???- Preguntó curiosa y a la vez nerviosa por su pregunta. Tom tragó saliva… Sabía que lo que digiera podía costarle un buen golpe por parte de ella…

-Hablo acerca de la obra… No todo el mundo puede referirse al amor sin conocerlo…- Comentó el muchacho observando como ella parecía molesta de nuevo.

-Viejo no te golpeé hace mucho porque el entrenador estaba presente… No me provoques hoy me escuchaste???... A mi no me gusta nadie, que te quede bien claro… Esas son cursilerías de niñas tontas!!!!- Exclamó caminando de nuevo, solo que una palabra que lograba colapsarla fue dicha…

-Ni siquiera… Arnold???...- Preguntó el muchacho acercándose a ella… Helga casi se desmaya al oír este nombre como siempre que le pasaba…"**Qué????????????!!!!"** Pensó toda roja deteniéndose y observando al rubio. El muchacho pasó una mano delante de ella.

-Estás bien???- Le preguntó observando la cara a punto de estallar de la rubia.

-Qué fue lo que dijiste????- Lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó hacia los casilleros en un arrebato. El chico era más grande que ella, pero hablarle de su secreto más profundo, provocaba que adquiriera una fuerza increible!!!

-Te gusta… no es así???- Volvió preguntar algo nervioso… Sabía muy bien que si insistía demasiado debería soportar el golpe. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Helga estaba que sacaba chispas!!!! En un momento de distracción notó algo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para ella. Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Sid y Arnold contemplaban la escena… Arnold la miraba asombrado por lo apenada que lucía la rubia, mientras que Gerald se lamentaba con cara de compasión hacia Tom y Harold, Sid y Stinky apostaban cómo lo golpearía… Helga cruzó miradas con Arnold quien ya estaba pensando seriamente en ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría… Se puso roja nuevamente, bajó a Tom y lo tomó del brazo marchándose con él…

-Pobre desdichado… Murmuró Gerald con cara de espanto.

-Qué fue lo que le hizo para que Helga reaccionara así???- Dijo Arnold boquiabierto como hablando consigo mismo.

-Helga siempre reacciona así viejo!!! Qué te pasa??? Pareciera como si no la conocieras…- Comentó Gerald observando lo ido que estaba el rubio.

-Seguro se llevó a Tom para golpearlo con más fuerza!!!- Exclamó Sid divertido.- No me gustaría ser él en estos momentos…

-Siento miedo por él…- Dijo Stinky observando para donde se había ido la rubia arrastrándolo prácticamente.- Helga no lo perdona desde lo de Hank…- Dijo Stinky y todos rieron con ganas, sobre todo Arnold.

_Flashbaack_

_-Oye Hank… No piensas bañarte amigo??? …- Preguntó Gerald caminando a su lado junto con el resto del equipo._

_-N-no… Tú sabes… No es lo mío ese hábito de niñas…- Respondió un pelinegro bastante flaco a comparación de resto de los chicos…_

_-Y me parece bien… Yo tampoco lo haría!!! Si el entrenador no digiera que apesto cada vez que me ve… Tu tienes suerte de que no te agarre nunca cabeza hueca!!!- Exclamó Harold dándole una palmada a Hank en el hombro, mientras todos reían._

_-Diablos!!!- Se quejó el muchacho tocándose donde había sido golpeado.- Mmmm… Es decir… Si, tienes razón niño r…Mmmm…es decir, Harold… Mejor me apresuro. No vemos chicos!!!...- Dijo Hank escupiendo._

_-Cielos… ese sujeto si que es tosco…- Mencionó Gerald observando a Hank mientras Arnold reía._

_-Pero es muy bueno…- Mencionó el rubio- A pesar que es nuevo, tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado…Su forma de batear me recuerda a alguien…_

_-Alto ahí jovencito!!! No se piensa duchar???- Lo detuvo el entrenador._

_-Mmmm… eh… Lo haré en mi casa entrenador Croball, me gusta el olor varonil que llevo mientras camino… Sabe a las chicas les encanta!!!- Afirmó Hank provocando que sus compañeros carcajearan divertidos a lo lejos mientras el entrenador se acercaba a olerlo._

_-Nada de eso jovencito… A las duchas!! Porque sea la estrella del equipo no significa que no se bañará al igual que el resto…- Le ordenó el entrenador._

_-P-Pero…_

_-Nada de peros… Vamos!!!- Dijo determinante._

_Una vez en el vestuario…_

_-Hank… Sucede algo??? Por qué te ocultas???- Preguntó Arnold llegando a su lado… El pelinegro se encontraba detrás de los casilleros escondido mientras sus compañeros se duchaban y bromeaban contentos por la victoria._

_-No nada viejo… Qué puede ocurrir???- Dijo el muchacho tapándose los ojos._

_-Tanto te molesta la idea del agua???- Preguntó Arnold divertido sonriendo de lado… se estaba por desvestir cuando…_

_-Ni se te ocurra cabeza de balón!!!!- Lo detuvo una voz femenina y el rubio puso los ojos como platos del asombro._

_-__**Helga????-**__ Exclamó atónito mientras la rubia le tapaba la boca._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Yo tampoco lo perdonaría!!! Si fuera Helga ya le habría dado una buena lección hace mucho!!!- La defendió Harold para sorpresa de todos.

-Dices eso porque Tom es el capitán del equipo…- Dijo Stinky riendo.

-Cállate Stinky!!!- Exclamó Harold.

-Y el mejor bateador…- Agregó Sid recordando lo sucedido con Helga y por qué la rubia no lo toleraba cerca.- C-claro… Después de ti Arnold…- Corrigió observando al rubio.

-Tiene razón Sid viejo… Si Croball te permitiera estar más seguido en la cancha estoy seguro que les demostrarías a todos que eres mejor que ese ególatra…- Lo animó el moreno.

-Últimamente no estoy de ánimos para demostrar nada Gerald…- Contestó el rubio notando quienes se aproximaban.

-Es lo que te digo Nicole… Nos va a quedar de maravilla si lo hacemos en el gimnasio!!! Y quien sabe, hasta quizás resultes la segunda mejor vestida de la noche, después de mi claro…- Rhonda iba charlando mientras caminaba junto a Nicole y otras chicas de la secundaria. El grupo de las más hermosas, populares y cabezas huecas como solía decir Helga.

_MANEATER, MAKE YOU WORK HARD_

_**Come hombres, te hace trabajar duro **_

_MAKE YOU SPEND HARD_

_**Te hace gastar mucho**_

_MAKE YOU WANT ALL, OF HER LOVE_

_**Hace que quieras todo de su amor**_

_SHE´S A MANEATER_

_**Ella es una come hombres**_

_MAKE YOU BUY CARS_

_**Te hace comprar autos**_

_MAKE YOU CUT CORDS_

_**Hace que gastes tus tarjetas**_

_MAKE YOU FALL, FALL IN LOVE_

_**Hace que te enamores profundamente**_

_MANEATER, MAKE YOU WORK HARD_

_**Come hombres, te hace trabajar duro**_

_MAKE YOU SPEND HARD_

_**Te hace gastar mucho**_

_MAKE YOU WANT ALL, ALL OF HER LOVE_

_**Hace que quieras todo de su amor**_

_SHE´S A MANEATER_

_**Ella es una come hombres**_

_MAKE YOU BUY CARS_

_**Te hace comprar autos**_

_MAKE YOU CUT CORDS_

_**Te hace gastar las tarjetas**_

_WISH YOU NEVER EVER MET HER AT ALL_

_**Desearías nunca haberla conocido…**_

-Hola Arnold… Esta tarde continuaremos con el trabajo en tu casa no es así???- Preguntó la castaña acercándose al rubio.

Arnold suspiró- Si Nicole… Te espero a la salida el juego…- Contestó con la mejor cara que pudo.

-Ya notaste su cara Nicole?? Pobrecito!!!- Exclamó una de las chicas que caminaba mientras se retiraban.

-Es patético…- Mencionó otra y esto solo provocó que el rubio bajara el semblante más todavía.

-Tienes que olvidarla amigo… No puedes seguir así…- Mencionó Gerald colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio a la vez que Stinky y Sid se iban a clase.- Esa chica está consumiendo viejo!!!!

-Si… lo sé… - Contestó Arnold sonriendo tristemente.

A la salida de la escuela, después de que terminara el partido…

-Estuviste grandioso!! Vaya atrapada! Con jugadores como tú dan ganas de alentar…- Lo elogió Nicole caminando con él por detrás de los asientos ahora vacios del campo de baseball.

-Gracias… Nos estuvimos esforzando todos… No podría quedarme con todos los elogios yo solo. Fue trabajo en equipo!- Contestó Tom con modestia. Sin duda una respuesta que no hubiera dado nunca antes… Hasta que conoció a cierta rubia, quien cambió su perspectiva de un modo increible.

-Sin duda… Pero tu te luciste! Digo… No es que quiera contradecirte… y menos incomodarte…- Dijo la castaña acercándose al muchacho lentamente.

-Escucha Nicole… Qué querías decirme???- le preguntó observando como ella acortaba la distancia.

-Shhh… Solo sigue tus instintos, es todo…- Mencionó colocando índice sobre los labios del chico.

-Por eso creo que deberíamos empezar hoy mismo Sid!!! Este trabajo es muy importante y ya que a ambos escribir nos cuesta, no creo que… Oh!

-Mmmm… Hola Lila… Hola Sid…- Los saludó Tom algo incómodo por la situación y alejándose de Nicole quien resopló molesta.

-Hola Tom… Buen partido y buena atrapada…- Lo saludó Sid.

-H-Hola…- Saludó una inquieta Lila.

-Díganme chicos, se les ofrece algo???...- Preguntó Nicole observando a ambos mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-No… Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí…- Contestó Lila sonrojada al ver la expresión de Tom.

-Venimos de ver el juego… No esperábamos verlos aquí… Mmmm… es decir…- Se explicó Sid

-Si descuida Sid! Bueno, tengo que alcanzar al resto del equipo… Nos vemos chicos…- Se despidió el rubio marchándose a las duchas muy apurado.

-Adiós…- Murmuró Lila siendo observada por una molesta Nicole quien notó el brillo en sus ojos enseguida.

En los asientos del público…

-Es increible que tenga que esperar a míster da-da y perder el único día libre de mi semana por ese estúpido trabajo!!!

-Estoy segura que no demorará Helga… él te lo dijo!- Afirmó Phoebe observando que se acercaban Arnold y Gerald a lo lejos.

-Pataki… Otra vez usted por aquí??? No le alcanza con los labores de todo el mes en el campus???- Le preguntó el entrenador del equipo quien se iba y justo vio a la rubia allí sentada. Sonrió de lado, pensando que el equipo ganaría este año si tan solo aquella chica fuera hombre.

-Descuide entrenador Damon, esta vez no vine para que me deje darle una lección a esos cabezas huecas de cómo de juega en realidad…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Se lo dije y se lo repito señorita… No es mi disposición que no haya baseball femenino… Eso tiene que hablarlo con el director…- Se marchó el entrenador hacia las duchas.

-Hola Phoeps… Ya te vas???- La saludó Gerald llegando junto a Arnold.

-En realidad…- Contestó la morena mirando a Helga- Estoy acompañando a Helga…

-Buen partido cabeza de balón!!! Ni un pintor ciego te hubiera hecho ver peor… Fuiste todo un dibujo en la cancha!!!- Exclamó Helga burlándose como de costumbre.

Arnold colocó una mueca molesta- Felicidades por lo de tu obra Helga…- Dijo observando como ella de repente se ponía pálida.

-Ni lo menciones Arnoldo… No tengo ganas de acordarme de ese dichoso premio!!!

-Oye Gerald!!! Nos vamos???- Preguntó una morena llegando junto a ellos- Hola Arnold…- Saludó al rubio.

-Lo había olvidado Sharon… El trabajo…- Murmuró Gerald- Arnie, después nos vemos amigo! Adiós Phoeps… Helga…- Se despidió retirándose.

-Helga… Yo también me tengo que ir… Stinky me está esperando…- Dijo una desanimada Phoebe.

-Bien Phoeps… Nos vemos…- Saludó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Segura que estarás bien???- Preguntó observando como ella pateaba el piso.

-Si… Hasta que ese niño bonito termine de arreglarse se me va a ir la vida…- Completó girando los ojos. Phoebe saludó a Arnold y luego se fue…

-Por qué te molesta tanto haber ganado por la obra Helga???- Preguntó Arnold al notar como ella resoplaba. Helga tragó saliva.

-P-Por que… No es asunto tuyo cabeza de balón!!!- respondió cortante.

-Bien… Olvida que pregunté…- Dijo el rubio marchándose agotado por su actitud.

-Hola Helga…- La saludó Tom quien notó como Arnold pasaba enojado.

-Hasta que te apareces falsa imitación de un jugador!!! Nos vamos???- Preguntó colocándose la mochila.

-C-claro…- Contestó el rubio siguiéndola.

**Continuará…**

Hola… Bueno, esto es solo el comienzo de cómo se va a formar el trato entre nuestros rubios favoritos… Espero que les haya gustado!!! Por fa reviews!!! Nos vemos!!! Buena suerte!!!


	3. Compañeros de trabajo

**Compañeros de trabajo**

-Y perdedor??? No piensas moverte???- Preguntó la rubia caminando a paso decidido hacia su casa.

-….

-Oye Garner!!! Yo tampoco quiero hacer este trabajo contigo, pero no tengo más opción!!! Puedes caminar de una vez????- Preguntó Helga dándose la vuelta y colocando las manos en su cintura.

-Mmmm??? Si d-disculpa Helga… Lo lamento…- Tom continuó caminando mientras la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos. En el camino recordaba por qué ella no toleraba ni tenerlo cerca si quiera…

_Flashbaack_

_- __**Qué??? No puedo creerlo!!! Es una mujer!!!!...**_

_-Shhh… Baja la voz!!! Es verdad, Helga pretendió ser Hank, pero lo hizo por una buena razón!!! De todos nosotros es la que mejor juega… Y no es para nada justo que no le permitan hacerlo solo porque es una chica!!!- La defendió Arnold parándose frente a Tom._

_-__**Y a mi qué diablos me importa!!!!**__ No puedo creer que me haya quedado en el banco porque este marimacho haya querido jugar!!! Es ridículo!!! El resto del equipo lo sabe???- Preguntó Tom muy enfadado observando como la rubia se le acercaba irritada colocando un dedo en su nariz…_

_-__**Si zoquete lo saben!!!! Y sabes por qué ninguno dijo nada??? Despierta viejo!!! Nadie te tolera!!! Te crees el rey del mundo desde tu posición burlándote de todos los que te rodean cuando los pantalones del equipo te quedan demasiado grandes!!!! Perdedor!!!- **__le exclamó histérica mientras Arnold suspiraba… Si habían logrado mantener el secreto, ahora todos sus esfuerzos se evaporarían._

_-Ah si??? Pues veremos qué opina Croball al respecto!!!!- Exclamó Tom marchándose trastornado por lo que había dicho ella, a poner en aviso al entrenador. Helga y Arnold se miraron nerviosos… Todo estaba perdido._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Miriam, ya llegué!!!-** Anunció la rubia con un grito abriendo la puerta de su casa, lo que provocó que el muchacho que la acompañaba saliera de su letargo…

-Ah hola querida… Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela???- Le preguntó su madre quien se acercaba algo adormilada como siempre. Notó al joven que venía detrás de ella:

-Y quién es este jovencito tan apuesto que te acompaña linda???- Preguntó observando a Tom.

-Un compañero de la escuela…- Respondió la rubia fastidiada entre dientes.

-Buenas tardes señora… Mi nombre es Tom, es un placer…- Se presentó el chico viendo la expresión de pesadez de Helga.

-Como sea Miriam… Estaremos en mi recamara, haciendo un trabajo… Si llama Phoeps, dile que me comunicaré con ella esta noche…- Advirtió la rubia subiendo a su habitación, seguida por un expectante Tom. Entraron a la recamara de esa adolescente de quince años… Era tal y cual el chico la había imaginado. Estaba pintada de rosa mostrando esa faceta dulce de ella, cubierta con posters de bandas de música y del equipo de baseball los "Perros Calientes de Chicago"…

-Bien perdedor straight tres!!! Empecemos…- Dijo la rubia sentándose frente a su computadora y tomando los apuntes del trabajo.

En la casa de huéspedes de Sumsets Arms…

-Hola cielo!!! Qué tal tu día???- Lo saludó Stella al verlo llegar- Ah hola Nicole… Cómo estás???-Saludó a la chica que lo acompañaba levantando una ceja…Sería que habían vuelto a estar juntos???...

-Hola Sra. Shortman… Muy bien gracias…- Saludó la muchacha observando de reojo la casa. Stella se detuvo en la expresión de ella… Sabía perfectamente que esa chica no quería para nada a su hijo, pero de eso tenía que darse cuenta él solo…

-Hay qué horror!!! Aléjalo de mi!!!- Exclamó con cara de asco al notar que Abner se le acercaba todo sucio.

-Descuida amor, lo llevaré afuera…- Contestó Stella observando a Arnold y tomando al cerdo entre sus manos.

El rubio emitió un suspiro- Bien, qué te parece si vamos arriba a empezar con el trabajo???- Preguntó y Nicole asintió desganada.

En la casa de la familia Johanssen…

-De verdad!!! Jajajajajaja!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Tu hermanita si que es todo un remolino!!!- Exclamó Sharon divertida- Y por lo que veo… tu eres muy celoso no es así???...

-Y con razón!!!! Todo mundo sueña con que su hermanita menor no sea nada linda, todo sería más fácil!!!…- Contestó Gerald escribiendo y riendo un poco junto con ella.

-Y qué hay de Timberly?? Es celosa de ti???- Preguntó la morena con intención alzando una ceja.

-Demasiado…- Contestó Gerald suspirando- Pero por suerte para ella, por ahora no tiene que estarlo…- Comentó concentrado en el trabajo.

-No hasta que tengamos nuestra primera cita… Después de eso, por ahí si me odie un poquito…- Le respondió la chica mirándolo.

Gerald se tensó y levantó la vista para chocarse con los ojos de ella… No sabía qué decirle!!! En verdad no se lo esperaba!!! Para él, Sharon era nada más que una amiga, nunca había notado las segundas intenciones de ella… Por más que cierto rubio algo le había advertido…

-Mmmm… S-sabes Sharon…Yo…

-Descuida!!! No muerdo!!! Solo que, me parece absurdo seguir ocultándolo Gerald… Me gustas…- Confesó sonrojada.

-No se qué decir… - Comentó el moreno igual de nervioso que antes.

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos… Pero me gustaría que pensaras en darme una oportunidad…- Pidió nerviosa guardando sus cosas- Como sea, ya es tarde… Nos vemos mañana…

-Te acompaño…Yo tampoco quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, y créeme, lo pensaré…- Dijo Gerald riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con ella.

De vuelta en la casa de la familia Pataki…

_-"Qué me enamora de ella?… Eso es tan desconcertante…_

_Su belleza como una mañana de abril?… No eso sería otra excusa mía…_

_Su simpleza, mezcla de irreverencia y audacia?… No tampoco podría decir que es eso…_

_El solo hecho de que en su cuerpo está hilvanado con hilos de mi incoherencia???…_

_Sus piernas como péndulos marcando la hora final tan anhelada a su cuerpo???_

_O quizás que es la única persona que fue devastadora conmigo… Me enamoré del improperio???_

_Si tengo que caer rendido a la realidad, que sea puramente por sus labios…"_

-Bueno Helga… Nos vemos mañana en la premiación…- Mencionó Tom sacando a la rubia del estado de sorpresa en que la había dejado, el poema escrito por él para el trabajo…

-Mmmm???...- Preguntó incrédula.

-Debes estar muy ansiosa no??? Sabes hay algo que quisiera confesarte yo…

-Diablos!!! Lo había olvidado!!! Esa estúpida ceremonia!!!- Exclamó la rubia interrumpiéndolo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y pensaba "Tengo que idear algo o de lo contrario tendré que dar muchas explicaciones"…

-Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa??? Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes??? Qué es lo que te molesta tanto???- Preguntó algo fastidiado viendo como ella volvía aprestarle atención nuevamente y levantaba una ceja…

-De qué estás hablando idiota???- Exclamó viendo como el caminaba nerviosamente por su cuarto- Ash qué te pasa??? Cielos eres más raro de lo que pareces!!!- Volvió a exclamar cruzándose de brazos. Dime ya a qué te refieres!!!!- exigió enérgica.

-De lo que sientes por Arnold…- contestó colocándose la mochila. Helga se levantó violenta de la silla y lo miró a los ojos con rabia, con una rabia que no mostraría en otra situación… Un recuerdo le vino a la mente…_Flashbaack_

_-Si Croball sigue caminando por el campo hará un agujero en él antes de que empecemos a jugar!! No pensé que pasaría… Pero siento los nervios…- Comentó Gerald vistiéndose junto con el resto de los chicos para jugar lo que sería el primer partido del año._

_-Tranquilos!!! Después de todo quien debería estar preocupado enserio tendría que ser yo!!! Ustedes no se preocupen… Haré lo mío…- Afirmó un presumido Tom marchándose al baño. Los presentes se miraron haciendo gestos de desaprobación… Ninguno lo aguantaba!!!_

_-Sin contar los gritos… Me pregunto si la princesita Lloyd cumplirá su apuesta???- Indagó Harold riendo._

_-Te refieres a la remera con una foto tuya que tiene que usar???- Preguntó Hank de espaldas- Ni te lo imaginas!!!- Se rió la rubia ya disfrazada… Sus compañeros se miraron._

_-Oye Hank… Qué ocurre??? Estás nervioso??? Tranquilo, eres muy bueno… Todo saldrá bien…- Lo alentó Arnold riendo de lado al verlo de espaldas._

_-Por qué nunca te cambias aquí amigo??? Parece como si tuvieras vergüenza o algo…- Comentó Sid y todos rieron, Hank rio nerviosamente._

_-O qué tengas algún complejito…- Se burló Harold emitiendo una carcajada._

_-No quiero que se sientan tristes muchachos… Además todo esto lo guardo para mi chica…- Contestó Hank riendo. En su interior Helga pensaba por dentro" Pero qué idiotas!" Todos lo abuchearon burlándose y tirándole ropa._

_-No creo haberte visto en el baile del año pasado…- Mencionó Stinky rascándose la cabeza._

_-B-bueno estuve afuera… Tú sabes… A las mujeres les encanta toda esa cursilería de observar las estrellas…- Se defendió algo nervioso y rascándose el cuello._

_-Y hablando del baile… A quién piensas invitar tu Sid???- Preguntó Stinky en el vestuario mientras todos los chicos terminaban de ponerse el calzado…_

_-Como que no falta mucho para eso???- Respondió Sid colocándose la remera, obviamente con una pregunta lógica._

_-Si pero es mejor asegurarse desde ahora… Sería bochornoso quedarse sin pareja…- Aseguró Stinky._

_-Nada más vean a Helga!!!- Se burló Harold riendo con sorna y algunos pegaron una carcajada… Algunos._

_-No veo que tenga de malo ir al baile sin pareja… Después de todo, quién dijo que era una obligación ir acompañado??? Solo es para divertirse…- Razonó Arnold observando como Hank lo miraba ahora con una sonrisa. Había algo que no le cerraba con respecto a ese chico, era curioso, pero siempre llegaba vestido a los entrenamientos y a los partidos, sin contar que era bastante asqueroso también… Nunca se bañaba! Ni desodorante si quiera… "Bueno, cada uno con su estilo"… Pensaba el rubio. Aún así, algo en sus ojos lo descolocaba… Era extraño… Dónde los había visto antes???..._

_-Y quién podría invitarla??? En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Harold… De todas las chicas, es un desastre!!! Creo que hasta un falso travesti sería un poco más mujer!!!- Se burló Tom llegando desde el baño… Se reía a carcajadas. Helga quien había decidido como siempre esperar junto al resto sentada en uno de los bancos y de espalda prácticamente cerrando los ojos, casi se avalancha sobre el rubio cuando…_

_-No se qué te traes contra Helga… No será como todas las chicas, pero es muy linda a su manera… Ya déjenla en paz!!!!- Exclamó Arnold molesto cerrando su casillero y caminando al campo. Todos se miraron entre si, a la vez que Tom seguía riéndose divertido. Helga estaba que se derretía en el asiento, con una adrenalina en el corazón que fue lo que provocó que transformara a Hank en el jugador más importante del partido...._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Si vuelves a decir una estupidez semejante, voy a colgarte del poste más alto de la cancha de basquetball de las cejas!!!! No me gusta Arnold idiota!!! Lo odio!!! Qué no lo entiendes??? …- Se defendió roja del enojo- **Lárgate de aquí antes de que me olvide que estoy castigada por tu culpa!!! Vete!!!!-** Le gritó dándose la vuelta.

El rubio suspiró maldiciéndose y se retiró de la habitación de ella…

-Maldito niño mimado!!! Cómo se atreve a hablar de lo que siento por Arnold??? Cómo no amarlo??? Claro que lo amo idiota!!!!- Protestó sentada en su cama observando su relicario recordando lo que había sido el mejor día de su vida...

_Flashbaack_

_-No te olvidaré… Claro que no… No podría olvidarme de ti!!! De mis amigos!!! De todo lo que quiero!!! Cómo hacerlo??? Si todo lo que quiero está en Hillwood…_

_-P-pero…- Dijo la niña rubia emitiendo un sollozo- Hay! Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto??? Sería más sencillo no tener sentimientos!!!- Exclamó Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Helga yo… - Dijo Arnold mirándola a los ojos- Yo te amo… Siempre ha sido así, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso… Volveré… Lo prometo._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Qué equivocado estabas Arnold!!!- Exclamó observando la foto de ella y el rubio en San Lorenzo juntos…Comenzó a llorar escuchando aquella canción que había oído en los últimos tiempos en los que Arnold estuvo lejos… Recordando…

_It wasn't reall sad the way they said good-bye_

_**No fue triste en verdad la forma en que ellos se dijeron adiós**_

_Or maybe it just hurt so bad she couldn't cry_

_**O quizás la herida era tan grande que ella no podía llorar**_

_He packed his things, walked out the door and drove away_

_**El empacó sus cosas, caminó a la puerta y condujo lejos**_

_And she became the girl from yesterday_

_**Y ella se volvió la chica de ayer**_

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga… Todavía no estás lista???...- Preguntó una animada Phoebe._

_-Lista para qué hermana??? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos…_

_He took a plane across the sea_

_**El tomó un avión hacia el otro lado del mar**_

_To some foreign land_

_**A alguna tierra **__**extranjera**_

_She stayed at home and tried to understand_

_**Ella se quedó en casa y trató de entender**_

_How someone who had been so close could be so far away_

_**Cómo alguien quien había estado tan cerca podía estar tan lejos**_

_And she became the girl from yesterday_

_**Y ella se volvió en la chica de ayer**_

_-No iras verdad??- Preguntó Phoebe sentándose al lado de Helga- A Arnold le gustaría mucho verte allí Helga!!! Ha extrañado tanto a todos!!!- Dijo la pelinegra intentando convencerla._

_- No Phoeps… La verdad no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo… Y quizás sea lo mejor…_

_-Y cómo harás cuando tengas que cruzarte con él en la escuela???- Preguntó Phoebe observando la cara de tristeza de la rubia._

_-Continuar como si nada hubiera pasado… __**Porque en realidad, nada pasó!!!-**__ Exclamó intentando mostrar que nada de todo aquello le molestaba._

_She doesn't know what's right_

_**Ella no sabe lo que es cierto**_

_She doesn't know what's wrong_

_**Ella no sabe lo que está errado**_

_She only knows the pain that comes from waiting for so long_

_**Ella solo sabe que el dolor viene de esperar tanto**_

_And she doesn't count the teardrops_

_**Y ella no cuenta las lágrimas**_

_That she's cried while he's away_

_**Que llora mientras él está lejos**_

_Because she knows deep in her heart_

_**Porque ella sabe en lo profundo de su corazón**_

_That he'll be back someday_

_**Que el volverá algún día.**_

_-No es su culpa Helga… Estoy segura de que si hablas con él… Si lo intentas…_

_-__**No!!!!!!!**__- gritó Helga decidida- L-lo siento Phoebe… No puedo, simplemente no puedo…Ve tú, mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que se prepare porque lo torturaré por todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera…- Suspiró la rubia y Phoebe sonrió de lado._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

The light's on in the window; she's waiting by the phone

**La luz entra por la ventana; ella está esperando en el teléfono**

Talking to a memory that's never coming home

**Hablando a un recuerdo que nunca regresará a casa**

She dreams of his returning and the things that he might say

**Ella sueña con su regreso y las cosas que él podría decir**

But she'll always be the girl from yesterday

**Pero ella siempre será la chica de ayer**

Yeah, she'll always be the girl from yesterday

**Yeah, ella siempre será la chica de ayer…**

De vuelta en la pensión…

-Bien, creo que si hacemos las cosas así, el trabajo se terminará más rápido…

-Estoy de acuerdo…Será lo mejor así tenemos que evitar vernos tan seguido…- Contestó Nicole guardando sus cosas.

Arnold la observó mientras lo hacía- Nunca sentiste nada por mi no es así???...- Preguntó desanimado.

La castaña se mordió los labios- Ya te lo expliqué Arnold… Si me gustas, pero no tanto y no de ese modo…- Dijo marchándose.

-Sin embargo no decías lo mismo una semana atrás…- Pensó desconcertado el rubio recordando.

_Flashbaack_

_-Hola Arnie… Cómo estás??? Quería decirte que la pase muy bien contigo el otro día…- Se acercó Nicole a saludarlo en la entrada de la secundaria._

_-Hola Nicole… Si yo también, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto…- Admitió un sorprendido Arnold._

_-Arnold, yo quería pedirte un favor… Mañana es el examen de matemática y estoy un poco atrasada… Podrías ayudarme???- Preguntó abrazando al rubio quien sonreía atontado._

_-C-Claro Nicole… esta tarde paso por tu casa y te explico…- Contestó algo sonrojado por la cercanía de ella._

_-Genial! Ah, y si puedes por favor trae el último trabajo, porque el mío… Se lo presté a Catty, y ella lo tiene…_

_-Seguro, no hay problema…_

_-Me gustas mucho… Te lo había dicho???- Preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Arnold por el suelo._

_-Mmmm… Si tú también realmente me gustas mucho…_

_-Qué fue ese ruido???- preguntó la castaña volteando a ver._

_-No tengo idea… Mejor vamos…- Contestó Arnold entrando a la escuela con ella. Detrás del tacho de basura, una rubia lloraba destrozada..._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

**Continuará…**

Bueno, así son las cosas nomás… De apoco se van a ir mostrando las verdaderas intenciones de cada uno, y que fue lo que provocó que Arnold después de San Lorenzo todavía no empezara a salir con Helga… Nos vemos… Gracias por los comentarios!!! Suerte!!! Aguante The Eagles!!!!


	4. Si recordaras

**Si recordaras…**

-Ya te lo dije Bob, no es necesario…- Helga estaba arreglándose para ir a la escuela esa mañana.

-Cómo que no es necesario jovencita??? Una hija mía gana un premio y no voy a asistir???- Helga resopló.

-Llamaron de la escuela para avisarnos que habías ganado Helga… Estamos orgullosos de ti…- Mencionó Miriam llegando junto a ellos en la sala de la casa Pataki.

-Escucha papá… Si quieres ir, pues bien, qué remedio!!! Pero solo subes conmigo, tomo el famoso premio, y nos vamos, entendido?? Tengo clase de literatura, y no me quiero retrasar por una tontería…

-Helga… Tu padre está ansioso por acompañarte!!! Deja que te lleve linda…- Pidió su madre observando como Bob encendía el auto.

-Bieeen Miriam… Cáspita!!!- Exclamó subiendo al auto, en lo que un eufórico Bob tocaba la bocina para que ya se fueran.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones de la escuela…

-Por qué se estará tardando tanto???- Preguntaba una inquieta Lila observando hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé… Helga dijo que estaría puntual esta mañana cuando la llamé…- Comentó Phoebe observando a la colorada sentada a su lado.

-Es lo que yo digo… Algunas personas carecen de clase… Todavía que le regalan el premio, no aparece!!!- Exclamó Nicole sentada con su grupo de amigas en los asientos de atrás... Tom se inquietó buscándola…

-Estuve leyendo las pancartas sobre la obra de Helga en el salón de audiciones… Si no me equivoco, se refiere a nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo…- Comentó Sid llegando junto con el resto.

-Espero que no cuente la parte en la que me estafó con ese tema del hombre mono!!! Tendrá que vérselas conmigo…- Mencionó Harold cruzándose de brazos y todos rieron.

-En verdad???- Preguntó un ilusionado Arnold- Nunca me imaginé que la selva le había gustado tanto!!!- Mencionó el rubio sonriente. Gerald lo miró de reojo "Y seguro que ni sospechas por qué viejo…!" Pensó mordiéndose los labios…

-Quién interpretará al Sr. Simmons???- indagó Stinky con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por lo que vi, se basa en el viaje a San Lorenzo… Pero no estamos nosotros…- Explicó Sid recordando lo leído y los personajes que aparecían en cartelera.

-Quizás solo menciona la selva como un lugar… Y cambiando de tema, irán a la fiesta en el muelle este sábado???...- Propuso Gerald.

-Tengo entendido que es solo para parejas… Y solo irán esas personas hermosas…- Mencionó Stinky haciendo un además soñador con las manos.

-Qué no estaba organizada por las chicas del décimo grado???- Preguntó Harold recordando que Patty le había mencionado que no pensaba ir.

-Si… Ya sabes. Los mejores jugadores, las porristas… En fin, los más populares de toda la secundaria!!! Sería una suerte si nos invitaran… Excepto a ti Arnold, quizás vayas con…- Dijo Sid siendo regañado a lo último por Gerald con la mirada.

-No lo creo Sid… Y volviendo a lo anterior, si la obra de Helga esta ambientada en San Lorenzo, me gustaría hacer algún personaje…- Pensó el rubio sonriente.

-Y por qué lo harías Arnie???- Preguntó Gerald con una mirada curiosa.

-Me ayudaría a recordar Gerald… Todos me han contado como fue el viaje desde su punto de vista, me gustaría saber qué opina Helga al respecto…- Confesó Arnold haciendo memoria. El moreno resopló tocándose el cuello nervioso "Si supieras Arnold… Créeme, no te gustaría nada amigo…" Pensó viendo como la rubia se subía al escenario seguida de Bob Pataki.

-Vaya señorita… **Nos honra con su presencia!!!-** exclamó el profesor de teatro al verla ingresar acompañada de su padre.- Menos mal que quiso venir, sino tendríamos que haberla esperado todo el día… Obviamente lo habríamos hecho por usted…- Comentó el profesor sarcástico.

-Buenos días Bletz…- Saludó la rubia subiendo seguida por Bob.- Genial Bob… A buena hora se nos quedó el auto!!!- Mencionó Helga mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

-No es mi culpa niña… Los de la mecánica me escucharán…- Contestó Bob Pataki, dibujando una sonrisa al oír los aplausos.

_-Bien este día nos reunimos para condecorar a una de las estudiantes de la escuela secundaria 119 de Hillwood, quien gracias a su imaginación y talento descriptivo, ha ganado un concurso estatal de drama y comedia teatral… Este año, competimos con varias escuelas… Y tenemos el orgullo de entregárselo a Helga Geraldine Pataki…_- Helga se tapó la cara con las manos al oír su segundo nombre y se acercó fastidiada y colorada a recibir el premio.

-Geraldine… Bonito nombre!!!- se burló Harold haciendo un gesto con las manos y riendo…

-Geraldine??? Vaya, no está tan mal… Por qué será que Helga siempre lo ocultó eh???- Preguntó Sid.

-Oye Gerald… Qué no es el femenino de tu…

-Cállate Stinky!!!- Lo golpeó el moreno en un toque en la cabeza. Arnold sonrió ampliamente al observarla…

-_Muchas gracias… Me siento muy honrada_…- Habló la rubia y se marchó hacia atrás.

-_Vamos Helga no seas tan tímida… Todos quieren conocerte… A ver, nos gustaría unas palabras del padre…-_ Pidió el premiador y Bob Pataki se acercó " Diablos!!!!" Pensó Helga muy pálida.

-_Hola… Bueno muchas gracias, ante todo quiero aclarar que estoy muy orgulloso de mi hija Olga… Los Pataki siempre nos esmeramos por ser verdaderos guerreros a la hora de pararnos ante la vida y…_

-_Disculpe Sr. Pataki… Su hija Helga, quizás quiso decir…_- Lo interrumpió el juez del concurso.

-_Ahhh… Claro, Helga_…- Corrigió Bob algo distraído por lo mencionado.

-_Usted es padre de Olga Pataki también?? Quién lo diría!!! Dos mujeres muy talentosas y de la misma familia!!! Debe estar en los genes…_- El presentador mencionó emocionado observando a Helga que parecía estallar en cualquier momento de la vergüenza, mientras Bob Pataki reía orgulloso… A la vez que la escuela entera comentaba… Arnold era el único que se daba cuenta en verdad lo que sentía la rubia, avergonzada arriba del escenario…

-_Bien… Felicidades Helga… Y mis saludos a la profesora Olga Pataki de la universidad de New York, ella fue alumna mía…_- La saludó el juez y padre e hija bajaron del escenario…

Una vez en la hora de almuerzo…

-Hola Gerald… Cómo estás??? Esta tarde vamos a mi casa a terminar el capítulo seis no es así???- preguntó Sharon llegando junto al moreno.

-H-Hola Sharon… Está bien, te espero a la salida…- La saludó el muchacho- Ah! Hola Phoeps!!! Cómo estás???- se apuró al observar a la adolescente oriental caminado junto a Helga y Lila hacia las sillas.

-Hola Gerald… Todo está bien…- Saludó la pelinegra rápidamente y con la mano. Gerald extrañado enarcó una ceja.

-Helga a dónde vas???- Preguntó Phoebe al observar como la rubia caminaba hacia el campo.

-Hola Geraldine...Cómo te llama el cactus Helga???- Se burló Harold sentado con el resto en su asiento. La rubia hiso un gesto de perder los estribos en cualquier instante. Lila se dio cuanta de la cara de preocupación de Tom, quien estaba sentado dos mesas más alejadas de ellas... Sería que Tom???...

-Helga… Pienso que es muy bello el nombre Geraldine…- Dijo Stinky y Helga rodó los ojos caminando hacia la mesa… Arnold la observaba temiendo lo peor…

-_Hola a todos… Qué calor que hace hoy!!! En fin… Recuerden el baile de la semana que viene!!! Ah y por cierto este sábado es la fiesta de parejas que organiza el décimo grado!!! Ya lo saben… felicidades a todos los triunfadores de múltiples personalidades… Helga? Olga? Geraldine… En fin linda, como te llames_…- Se escuchó la voz de Nicole pasando música a la hora del almuerzo… Arnold se enojó y bastante al oír este comentario, era la primera vez que sentía que algo lo hería en la misma medida que a Helga, o al menos eso creía…

Helga se tensó más que nunca, y se dirigió al campo como alma que lleva el diablo… Se sentó apoyada junto a un árbol con su cabeza entre las piernas… No lo toleró más…

_When the visions around you_

_**Cuando lo que veas a tu alrededor**_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_**Traiga lágrimas a tus ojos**_

_An all the surround__ you_

_**Y todo lo que te rodee**_

_Are secrets and lies_

_**Sean secretos y mentiras**_

_I´ll be your strength, I´ll be your hope_

_**Seré tu fuerza, seré tu esperanza**_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_**Manteniendo tu fe cuando esta se vaya**_

_The one you should call,_

_**Al único que debes llamar**_

_Was standing here all along_

_**Estaba parado aquí desde el principio**_

-Helga…- La llamó una voz, de cierto rubio quien se sentó a su lado.

-**Vete de aquí cabeza de balón!!! No quiero ver a nadie!!!-** le exclamó sin levantar la cabeza. Tan solo sin verlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Arnold levantó una ceja curioso.

-Realmente lo lamento Helga… Se cómo te sientes…- Intentó acercarse a ella, pero la rubia se movió.

-**Qué no te dije que te fueras???-** le preguntó con los ojos ya algo sonrojados. Arnold se sentía raro… Qué era esa sensación tan familiar en su pecho??

-**Y hombre mono??? Qué no entiendes español??? Largo de aquí!!!-** le gritó exigiendo que se fuera… El rubio continuó mirándola.

-Acabo de leer los carteles de tu obra Helga… Pienso que es fabulosa!!! Y realmente me conmueve que la hayas inspirado en nuestro viaje… sabes, me gustaría actuar… Ya que nunca me quisiste contar nada sobre lo que ocurrió tu misma…- Mencionó el y Helga se puso roja… Arnold pensó que era de furia.- Tu eres Helga. G. Pataki, y eres especial por ser tu misma, como te lo dije hace mucho… No dejes que lo que puedan decir los demás te afecte…- Intentó consolarla, solo que ella volvió a gritar.

**-Vete Arnoldo!!! Lárgate!!! Fuera de mi vista Tarzán!!!!!!**- Más eufórica e histérica que nunca… El rubio la miró con más comprensión que antes y se animó a decir…

-Yo sé lo que en verdad te tiene así sabes??? Por más que lo sientas, escúchame Helga, nunca serás la sombra de tu hermana… Vales mucho, y eres única como persona…

Helga volvió a romper en llanto, pero esta vez volteó a verlo…

-Por qué lo haces Arnold???- Preguntó sollozando.

-Por qué eres mi a miga Helga… Se que no somos muy allegados, pero lo eres… sabes que te aprecio mucho, siempre podrás contar conmigo…

-No!!! No me refiero a eso…- Pensó ella recordando…

_And I will take you in my arms and hold you_

_**Y te tomaré en mis brazos y te abrazaré**_

_Right where you belong_

_**A donde perteneces**_

_'Till the day my life is through,_

_**Hasta que los días de mi vida duren**_

_This I promise you_

_**Esto te lo prometo**_

_This I promise you_

_**Esto te lo prometo**_

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga???- Preguntó Arnold atónito por lo que oía sin poder creerlo, mientras la rubia le tapaba la boca._

_-Shhh baja la voz Arnoldo!!!- Le murmuró mientras ambos estaban en los vestidores del vestuario masculino._

_-Pero… qué es lo que… Te volviste completamente loca???- Preguntó el rubio colocándose rápidamente la remera y observándola con ojos de regaño._

_I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before_

_**Yo siempre te he amado, en vidas pasadas**_

_And I promise you never,_

_**Y te prometo que nunca**_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_**Te lastimaré de nuevo**_

_I give you my word, I give you my heart_

_**Te doy mi palabra, Te doy mi corazón**_

_This is a battle we've won_

_**Esta es una batalla que hemos ganado**_

_And with this vow forever has now begun_

_**Y con este voto por siempre habrá un nuevo comienzo**_

_-Esta bien cabeza de balón… Si, lo acepto, me excedí esta vez p-pero es que…_

_-No pensaste en el castigo que te van a dar si se enteran que te hiciste pasar por un jugador del equipo??? __**Podrían expulsarte!!!-**__ Exclamó el rubio preocupado retándola._

_-Shhh!! __**Lo harán si no te callas!!!-**__ Helga volvió a taparle la boca… Con las manos sobre los labios de Arnold le explicó:_

_-Escucha Arnold, no es que sea una pervertida o algo por el estilo… La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque no me dejaban jugar de otra forma que no fuera siendo un chico!!! No es justo melenudo!!! Bateo mejor que el niñito mimado ese!!!- exclamó señalando una foto del equipo en la que aparecía Tom en el centro._

_Arnold suspiró- Entiendo que quieras jugar… Pero por qué no hablaste con el entrenador???_

_**-Con quién zopenco??? Con Croball??? Por favor!!!! Se casó para tener una sirvienta!!! Crees que me dejaría sabiendo que soy una chica???- **__Indagó sarcástica acomodándose la peluca…_

_-__**Hey viejo!!! Dónde estás???-**__ Lo llamó Gerald acercándose en toalla hacia donde estaban los rubios. Arnold se puso pálido y observó a Helga quien lo miró nerviosa._

_-Y-Ya voy Gerald… Es solo que… E-Estaba buscando… El jabón…- Explicó tomando un jabón de su casillero a la vez que Helga rodaba los ojos,_

_-__**Hey Arnold… No viste mi toalla por allí???…**__**Voy a buscarla…**_

_-__**No!!!!!!-**__ Exclamó Arnold parándose frente a la rubia- __**Mmmm… es decir, yo te la alcanzo Sid.**_

_-__**Dónde habré dejado mis pantalones??? Oye hermano…-**__ Se escuchó la voz de Gerald acercándose… Helga se dio vuelta y se cubrió los ojos._

_-__**Ya voy amigo**__!!!…- Dijo el rubio caminado y llevándose al moreno lejos de allí._

_-Sucede algo viejo???_

_-N-no… todo está…_

_-Hey Hank??? No te piensas bañar amigo???- preguntó Tom acercándose en toalla a la rubia- Puff! Si que apestas…- Se burló riéndose._

_-Imbécil…- Murmuró Helga._

_-Cómo que no estás algo pequeño para una remera tan holgada???- preguntó sonriente- Aunque debo admitir que tienes buenos pectorales…- Mencionó observando al pelinegro… Helga estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy sonrojada y Arnold hiso una mueca de fastidio._

_-Hey Tom… Tienes desodorante de casualidad???- preguntó para alejarlo de ella._

_-Claro… está en mi casillero…- Dijo yéndose a buscarlo. Helga observó a Arnold cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de diversión, mientras él la miraba con ojos reprochadores y molestos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Me refiero a que no importa lo mucho que te grite, te insulte, te desprecie… **No importa nada de eso para ti Arnold!!! Siempre me ayudas…-** Exclamó secándose las lágrimas y murmurando lo último.

-Helga…- Dijo el rubio dibujando una sonrisa- Te conozco… Se que pretendes ser mala al principio… Pero en el fondo, se que eres muy buena y agradable… Y sé lo mucho que todo esto te afecta… Por favor, no dejes que todo este incidente te desanime…

-Y quién dijo que estoy desanimada???- Preguntó parándose altanera y cruzándose de brazos- **Ah y por cierto, si llegas a mencionar lo que viste, te golpearé Arnoldo!!!**- lo amenazó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No diré nada Helga… Es una promesa…- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa complacido de que ella estuviera mejor, y se marchó…

_Just close your eyes, each loving day_

_**Solo cierra tus ojos, cada día de amor**_

_And know this feeling won't go away, nooo_

_**Y sé que este sentimiento no desaparecerá, nooo**_

_'Till the day my life is through,_

_**Hasta que los días de mi vida duren**_

_This I promise you_

_**Esto te lo prometo**_

_This I promise you_

_**Esto te lo prometo**_

_Over and over I fall, when I hear you call_

_**Una y otra vez caigo, cuando escucho tu llamado**_

_Without you in my life baby_

_**Sin ti en mi vida nena**_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_**No estaría vivo en lo absoluto**_

Mientras Arnold se alejaba, Helga se quedó observándolo "Si recordaras Arnold… tan solo, si supieras la verdad…" Pensó melancólica…

Arnold se estaba marchando cuando empezó a sentir puntadas en la cabeza, se detuvo…

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga… Por favor no llores…- Suplicaba un niño de nueve años a su lado_

_-Quién dijo que estoy llorando cabeza de balón??? __**Déjame en paz!!!-**__ Contestó cortante._

_-Para mi no va a ser nada fácil tampoco Helga… Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho a todos…_

_-__**Mentira!!!!!-**__ exclamó ella poniéndose de pie- Nos olvidarás como si nada hubiese existido… Qué voy a hacer sin ti Arnold???- preguntó comenzando a llorar de nuevo. El rubio la abrazó._

_-Nada será lo mismo sin ti tampoco… Te echaré de menos…- Dijo sintiéndose desfallecer junto con ella en el suelo, mientras la contenía en su llanto…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Se sentía mareado, volteó a ver a Helga quien lo observaba impaciente, y sin poder reaccionar… Sintió otra puntada, pero con más intensidad… Cayó inconsciente al piso…

-**Arnold!!!!!!!!!!-** Lo llamó Helga mientras corría a su lado…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!! Y bien??? Jajajajajajajaja!! Pobre Arnold!!! En las que lo mete Helga!!!… Creo que si atan cabos, se van a ir dando cuenta de lo que pasó en verdad… Y además los sentimientos de todos ya son más notorios… Nos vemos gente!!! Suerte!!!_


	5. Un trato de mutuo beneficio

**Un trato de mutuo beneficio**

_Flashbaack_

_-Buen partido Hank!!!! Sabes… No quiero adularte demasiado, pero estoy seguro que Croball te pondrá como bateador principal… Apostará todo en ti, nada más mira su cara, nunca tuvo una sonrisa así antes…- Gerald alagó a Hank siguiéndolo junto con el resto del equipo que gritaba eufórico y feliz por el triunfo…_

_-Gracias cabe… es decir, viejo!!! Creo que en realidad estuve un poco emocional, tanto para decir que el último home rune lo bateé como una niña…- Mencionó Helga muy divertida y haciendo que se mofaba de si misma, mientras observaba a Arnold con una sonrisa de lado, quien cambió su expresión de alegría por una de pesadez… Gerald pegó una carcajada, le dio un golpe amistoso al pelinegro en el hombro y se fue con el resto del equipo. Arnold resopló… Sería inútil, por más que quisiera hacerla entrar en razón, Helga no cedería, y más ahora que habían ganado y todo gracias a ella… No le quedaba más opción que ayudarla en lo que pudiera, sonrió de lado al notar como unas chicas observaban a Hank y murmuraban girando los ojos y suspirando a la par que lo señalaban…_

_-Veo que tienes un particular atractivo con las chicas, __**Hank**__…- Susurró Arnold remarcando lo último, a la vez que caminaba junto con ella mientras sonreía divertido… Helga rodó los ojos y caminó más rápido._

_-__**Hey Hank!…-**__ Se escuchó el llamado de una de ellas, una colorada de pelo bien oscuro… Lila quien estaba a su lado, solo observaba la situación sonriendo, en realidad tampoco había notado que se trataba de Helga… la rubia maldijo en voz baja y Arnold sonrió aún más._

_-Te llaman __**Haaankk**__…- Mencionó Harold riendo mientras llegaba junto con ellos._

_-Tu buena racha en el equipo te va a traer recompensas amigo…- Agregó Sid llegando junto con ellos._

_-Es verdad… Nada más miren, la señorita Lila y una amiga… Esa chica no era la novia de Lorenzo???- Preguntó Stinky observando como la pelirroja continuaba llamando a Hank… Helga enarcó su uni-ceja y apretó los puños… Perfecto!!! Ahora además tendría que aparentar frente a una cabeza hueca!!!! Genial!!!- Pensaba a la vez que caminaba más rápido y con decisión al vestuario…_

_-Eres alérgico a las chicas???- Indagó Tom llegando con el resto del equipo y con una expresión de poco amigos… En realidad se había quedado en la banca, cuando lo cambiaron por la nueva estrella, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo… Arnold comprendió la situación y se mordió los labios conociendo lo que sucedería._

_-Ahhh???- Preguntó la rubia deteniéndose en su paso- No… No para nada… Mmmm… Es decir…- Helga se aclaró la garganta notando que había dejado salir un poco su voz habitual, la emitió grave de nuevo- En realidad, como saben… Tengo novia…- Contestó nerviosa y observando a Arnold en señal de ayuda._

_-Novia???- Preguntó Tom desafiante levantando una ceja- Qué extraño!!! Jamás te vi con ninguna chica… Oye amigo, que tal si la invitas??? Escuché que Croball te pondrá en el próximo partido…- Comentó apurándolo mientras todos los observaban… Helga se mordió los labios…_

_-Mmmm… Ella vive lejos… Muuuyy lejos, no creo que pueda venir!! Ya saben, con el calor qué hace en Dakota del Norte a esta época del año…- Se excusó haciendo el amague de retirarse de nuevo, solo que un comentario la retuvo otra vez…_

_-Pero creí que habías dicho que fuiste al baile con ella el año anterior…- Mencionó Stinky y Helga se aclaró la garganta de nuevo._

_-__**Si!**__ Así era, hasta que se mudó… Ya saben, un noviazgo por correspondencia…- Comentó observando a Arnold fijamente quien buscaba la forma de salir del paso._

_-Deberías intentar salir Hank… Digo, no existe el noviazgo a la distancia!!! Vamos!!!! Observa que hermosas chicas… Sabes que???, te reto a que lo intentes…_

_-__**Qué???!!!-**__ Exclamó Helga maldiciendo a ese rubio por sus adentros._

_-Es verdad… Yo digo que Hank no se anima a hablar con… Cómo se llama??? Ah si, Michelle…- Se burló Harold y el resto observó al pelinegro transpirar…_

_-Sucede algo Hank??? Nervioso???- Preguntó Tom mofándose a la vez que Helga se acercaba a Arnold a paso firme…_

_-Arnoldo… Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer???...- preguntó histérica y en voz baja._

_-No lo se Helga… Supongo que tendrás que hablar con ellas…- Contestó el rubio riendo un poco lo que causó que Helga le diera un leve golpe en el brazo…_

_-__**Qué???**__**Acaso te volviste loco cabeza de balón???!!!-**__ Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo- __**No te rías mequetrefe!!! Esto es serio!!!!- **__Exclamó observando la mirada divertida de Arnold._

_-Te lo advertí Helga… Te dije que esto traería problemas… Lo lamento, pero como están las cosas o hablas con ellas, o vas a hacer quedar a Hank como un cobarde frente al resto...Y créeme las burlas no se detendrán…- Afirmó observando a Lila y a Michelle quienes sonreían divertidas…_

_Helga hizo un gesto de protesta y Arnold rió de nuevo- Nunca he hablado con una chica así…__**demonios!!!**__ Ni siquiera hablo con los chicos, por qué tiene que estar pasándome esto???- preguntó protestando y Arnold observó la mirada de sus compañeros…_

_-Y bien??? Qué estás esperando Hank??? Demuéstranos tu talento dentro y fuera de la cancha!!!- Mencionó Tom y el resto del equipo rió divertido. Helga caminó arrastrando los pies con pesadez hacia donde se encontraban las coloradas y Arnold no pudo evitar reír con ganas ladeando la cabeza en señal de negación. Había que admitirlo… Helga podría tener cientos de defectos, pero era la chica más divertida que conocía, aunque claro nunca se lo confesó por cuestiones obvias… Realmente, cuando no se portaba de forma agresiva, era muy linda… Linda y agradable… Era extraño, pero algo en ella le traía un constante recuerdo a la cabeza. No sabía bien qué era, algo así como un aroma… Un perfume en especial, que por alguna razón, provocaba que dentro de él, algo se retorciera con fuerza, con una fuerza inmensa…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Arnold???!!! Arnold???!!! Te encuentras bien??? Arnold???!!!-** Se escuchó una voz de una adolescente rubia, de unos quince años que lo llamaba muy preocupada y alterada.

-Mmmm??? Qué ocurre???- Preguntó el rubio abrazándose a la mano de ella con los ojos cerrados… Helga se puso como un tomate, pero con una cachetada reaccionó- **Qué te sucede cabeza de balón!!!!-** Exclamó quitando su mano, por lo que el rubio abrió los ojos en el acto…

-**Helga???-** Preguntó desconcertado y bastante ruborizado al recordar el sueño… -Qué haces aquí??? Qué sucedió???- Preguntó poniéndose de pie como un resorte y bajando un poco la mirada, colorado aún.

-Bueno zopenco… Estudio aquí…- Respondió sarcástica para luego completar- Te estabas yendo, cuando de un momento a otro caíste desmayado…- Explicó con su típico tono de siempre y cruzándose de brazos. Arnold se tocó la cabeza.-Sabes perdedor, deberías ir a la enfermería… No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, pero… Luces muy pálido…- Mencionó observando al rubio quien suspiró un poco.

-Si, creo que tienes razón…Es raro, hace bastante que no tenía otra de estas recaídas…- Contó caminando junto con ella.

-Qué buen costalazo te habrás dado ese día!!!- Exclamó la rubia riendo de lado y recordando la noticia que había recibido desde San Lorenzo, un tiempo atrás…

_Flashbaack_

_-Pobre Arnold… Pero se encuentra bien???- Preguntó una niña colorada de unos diez años… Se encontraba con el resto de sus compañeros de clases._

_-Pero… A ver si entendí, Arnold recuerda todo, menos ese día???- Preguntó Sid observando a Stinky quien se rascaba la cabeza en señal de no comprender._

_-Lo que Gerald quiere decir, es que el daño que sufrió Arnold alteró su memoria de corto plazo… El golpe habrá sido bastante fuerte…- Explicó Phoebe murmurando lo último, atónita._

_-Ni que lo digas Phoeps… Cuando se despertó no podía creer que tenía a sus padres con él, y menos que se encontraba en San Lorenzo… Sin lugar a dudas se sorprendió dos veces el mismo día!!!…- Expresó Gerald con una sonrisa de lado… Cierta rubia que escuchaba la charla escondida detrás de una pared, se dejó caer con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro._

_-Pero el nos recuerda… Digo, sabe quiénes somos???- Indagó Rhonda dudosa._

_-El golpe afectó solo la memoria a corto plazo, es decir, los recuerdos recientes… Arnold recuerda todo, menos el día en que rescatamos a sus padres…- Completó Gerald observando a una pensativa Phoebe, en lo que Helga dejaba caer una lágrima…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Helga agachó la mirada con un gesto de aflicción al pensar en ese día tan amargo… Arnold continuó hablando:

-Si, por lo que dijo el médico lo más probable es que haya sido una piedra o algo…Todavía no recuerdo cómo fue que sucedió… De repente me desperté y tenía a mis padres frente a mi, sin lugar a dudas, el día más feliz de mi vida…- Contestó Arnold sonriendo sincero y pacífico, Helga se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno, tener a tus padres contigo fue lo que siempre quisiste melenudo… Qué torpe eres Arnold!!! Quizás por andar soñando distraído y desviviéndote por alguna tonta te resbalaste y caíste como nunca en tu vida!!!- Exclamó molesta y nostálgica cruzándose de brazos. Arnold quien la observaba enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, que parecía un… reproche???

-Fue muy amable de tu parte acompañarme, seguro habrá sido la tensión de estos días…- Agradeció llegando junto con ella a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Qué???... Ni lo sueñes zoquete, no te estaba acompañando, ahora tengo clase de Literatura… Tenía que venir de todas formas…- Se explicó acomodándose la mochila y retirándose.

-Lo que tú digas Helga…- Contestó Arnold con una sonrisa e ingresó a la habitación.

Más tarde en los ensayos de la obra ganadora…

-Me preguntó de dónde habrá sacado la idea Helga para esta obra???- Mencionó Sid leyendo la lista de los personajes que debían presentarse.

-Yo quisiera hacer del villano… Cómo se llama??? Si! La Sombra!!! Ese sujeto estaba completamente desquiciado…- Agregó Stinky observando como pasaban uno por uno sus compañeros a leer.

-**Ni lo sueñen!!! Ese papel es todo mío!!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!-** Exclamó Curly disfrazado con una especia de manto negro y a los gritos.

-**Arnold!!!-** Lo llamó Gerald al verlo llegar al auditorio.- Viejo te estuve buscando todo el mediodía… Dónde te habías metido???- Preguntó recordando no haber visto al rubio por ningún lado.

-Es un poco largo Gerald… Estaba conversando con Helga cuando me desmayé y tuve que ir a la enfermería…- Explicó normal y su amigo enarcó una ceja.

-Y si se puede saber… Exactamente de qué estabas hablando con Helga. G. Pataki???- Preguntó incrédulo y Arnold se sorprendió.

-De nada… Solo estábamos hablando de la premiación de hoy… Helga estaba muy afligida, así que le hice saber que cuenta conmigo y que no está sola…

-Ajah… Y desde cuando tu y Pataki son amigos???- Preguntó el moreno prestando atención a cada una de las palabras de Arnold.

-De toda la vida!!! Además me lo confirmó el día que nos ayudó a rescatar a mis padres… Le estoy muy agradecido por eso, Helga es muy diferente a lo que todo el mundo cree, si bien su carácter a diario no es el mejor…

-Su carácter, su tacto, su estilo, su puño…

-**Gerald!!!**

-Perdón Arnie… Estaba enumerando sus tantas virtudes…

-Ella es mucho más sensible de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte…- Completó el rubio observando la audición y Gerald observó a Helga" Hay amigo… Si supieras!! Créeme… Te espantarías…"- Pensó divertido y sonriendo de lado al recordar lo que había presenciado un tiempo atrás…

_Flashbaack_

_-__**Arnold!!! Hey viejo!!!....-**__ Exclamaba un niño de nueve años, de tez oscura y ojos cafés… Levaba una linterna e iba observándolo todo con cautela._

_-__**Te amo Arnold!!! Te amo!!!**__! Y por más que lo intente ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo!!!! Cómo no iba a ayudarte cabeza de balón??? Esto es tu deseo más grande… y ya no importa lo mucho que te maltrate, ni lo mucho que te torture…- Gerald encaminó sus pasos al oír una charla que se estaba llevando a cabo unos metros adelante cerca de la cascada…-__**Helga????-**__ Preguntó en voz alta y enarcando una ceja en son de extrañeza._

_-__**Te amo!!! Diablos!!!!**__ Estoy muy enferma realmente!!!… Pero es la verdad…- Se quedó callado para escuchar mejor lo que esa voz decía… abrió grande los ojos al oír semejante confesión… Helga Pataki declarándosele a alguien!!!!… Pero… a quién???- pensó aturdido y acercándose._

_-__**Arnold!!!! **__Qué es lo que…- Gerald se paralizó al contemplar la escena que tenía en frente, Arnold y Helga besándose… Ambos se separaron muy nerviosos al instante y se miraron sonrojados…_

_Fin de Flashbaack._

-Bien… Quién sigue??? Tom Garner para el papel del médico… Bien, adelante señor Garner… Terminemos con este espectáculo de una vez!!!- Pidió el profesor de teatro bastante malhumorado como era común en él…

-**Helga!!! Por aquí!!!!-** La llamó Phoebe al observar a la rubia entrar sigilosamente y buscarla con la mirada.

-**Vaya!!!** Pero si es nada menos que la escritora en persona!!! Parece que se decidió a venir a ver cómo marchaba la obra!!! Gracias a Dios!!!- Exclamó sarcástico el profesor y Helga emitió un suspiro.

-Genial Phoeps…- Murmuró Helga- Lo lamento, estaba en uno de los talleres, tuvimos que exponer…

-Esta bien Pataki, no necesito que me cuente toda su interesante vida… Solamente limítese en llegar a horario…- Respondió el hombre cortante y dando pie para que un paralizado Tom comenzara…

-Ejerzo la medicina porque el que ayuda al prójimo, es como la paloma que cubre con su alón al más indefenso polluelo, por más que no pueda volar …Mientras usted hace lo correcto porque tiene que hacerlo, yo hago lo mismo, pero por pasión… Dígame…Ahora nota en qué somos diferentes, doctora Geraldine Favalli???...- Tom tragó pausadamente al leer este nombre y continuó- Yo vine hasta aquí buscando la humanidad e intentando hacerle comprender el significado de la nobleza… Veo que me equivoqué…- Completó dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza al libreto y luego posando su mirada en Arnold quien estaba preparado para pasar…

-Muy bien, muy bien señor Garner… excelente interpretación… El que sigue…- Pidió el profesor tomando un sorbo de café. Arnold posó su mirada en el texto…

-Qué hace aquí???... No ve que es peligroso??? Acaso se volvió loca???... La cascada pide a gritos por sangre para teñir sus aguas… Y se volverá color verbena si no se aleja… No está aquí para contemplar la vista… Puedo sentirlo en el olor a hojas mojadas que la cubren, la tormenta es muy grande, pero el dolor no se apaciguará después de que pase…- Arnold estaba actuando mientras leía el libreto… Un pasaje cautivó netamente su atención… Se quedó pensando:

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga???… Eres tu???- preguntó un niño de nueve años observando a su compañera de clases, de pie observando algo que rápidamente guardó en su bolsillo…_

_-Mmmm… Arnold??? Es decir… Qué hay de nuevo cabeza de balón??? Cómo está la jungla??? Cielos, hace calor!!!- La niña se quedó petrificada, pero tomando algo de aire e intentando no auto delatarse, respondió como pudo._

_-Helga… qué estás haciendo aquí??? Este lugar es peligroso...- Preguntó Arnold atónito al verla toda llena de hojas y con la ropa en pésimo estado al igual que él._

_-Que??? Lo siento melenudo… No te escucho!!!! El agua está haciendo un sonido infernal!!!- Exclamó ella entre nerviosa y apurada pegando la vuelta para marcharse._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Arnold subió la mirada y tomándose la frente con la mano observó a Helga quien se sonrojó enseguida esperanzada… "Será que Arnold recuerda algo de lo que pasó???" Se preguntó entre anhelosa y melancólica.

**-Sr.** **Shortman!!!** Piensa seguir con el ensayo o qué??? Debemos mandarle un fax???- preguntó Bletz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mmmm???…- Reaccionó el rubio- Claro…- Y continuó leyendo su parte…

Media hora después…

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos a los protagonistas…- Comentó el docente tomando su cuaderno y observando a todos los alumnos allí parados…

-Tom Garner será el médico Lonard Spencer, Lila Sawyer será la doctora Geraldine Favalli, Gerald Johanssen será el detective… Stinky Peterson y Jenna Techz los padres perdidos… Curly Davis interpretará al villano…

-**Lo sabía!!! Lo sabía!!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!-** Exclamó el pelinegro riendo como era habitual en él…

-**Silencio jovencito!!!!-** Exclamó el profesor- Y bien, dónde me quedé??? Ah… Phoebe Hyerdahl será la científica Tiffany Harrison… Lorenzo Kwesten interpretará al aldeano… Y el resto actuarán como los nativos de la zona…Escuche Garner… El papel que usted interpreta besa a la doctora Favalli en la escena ocho… Lo hará de todos modos???

-**Qué???-** preguntó Nicole cruzándose de brazos.

-Sucede algo señorita Richards???...- indagó el profesor en un tono cansado.

Tom observó a Lila quien se encontraba de sobre manera sonrojada… Luego dirigió su mirada a Helga… Todos sus esfuerzos por actuar esa escena junto con ella habían fracasado… Suspiró:

-No tengo problema si mi compañera no se opone…- respondió observando a Lila quien solo sonrió nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces así será… Pataki, espero que la próxima vez llegue a tiempo para dirigir su obra… la salvé esta vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo… está claro???- preguntó el hombre observando a Helga con ojos escrutadores… la rubia hizo lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Bletz…- respondió con desgano y luego se marchó al igual que sus compañeros…

A la salida de la escuela…

-Hey Phoeps!!! Vas para tu casa???- preguntó Gerald llegando junto con ella.

-Hola Gerald…- Respondió la joven oriental algo inquieta- C-Claro… Mmmm… Si!!!- Afirmó nerviosa y algo pálida.

-Yo voy en la misma dirección… podríamos…

-Hey Gerald!!!!! Listo para terminar el trabajo???... Oh lo lamento, interrumpí algo???- Preguntó una morena llegando al lado de Gerald y colgándose de su cuello, solo después notó a la chica frente a él. Phoebe rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes sin poder evitarlo… Cada vez, podía menos.

-El trabajo!!! Rayos!!! Phoebe yo…- Se disculpó molesto por no poder estar con ella.

-Descuida… Entiendo… Nos vemos mañana…- Contestó apurada y se marchó a paso decidido.

-Lo lamento Gerald… No vi que estabas hablando con alguien…- Se disculpó Sharon incómoda por la situación.

-Descuida… En realidad, no interrumpiste nada…- Respondió resoplando agotado.

-Hola Nicole… Vas para tu casa??? Puedo caminar contigo???- preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa llegando al lado de la chica castaña.

Nicole suspiró- Si así es… Pero, puedo encontrar el camino sola…- Contestó marchándose y rodando los ojos. Arnold se quedó viendo por donde ella se había marchado.

-Cómo está todo cabeza de balón??? Sigues lamentándote porque tu chica no quiere volver???- preguntó Helga quien como de costumbre había contemplado toda la escena con una gran mueca de celos e impotencia. Arnold frunció la boca en son de molestia.

-Y tú que propones que haga Helga??? Quizás para ti todo sea sencillo… Pero yo no olvido tan fácil!!!…-Helga rodó los ojos ante este comentario… " Estás seguro Arnold??? Qué ironía!!!!" Pensó mientras observaba a Nicole marcharse junto a un colérico Tom quien volteó a ver a la rubia.

-Reacciona Arnoldo!!!! Te vas a dejar vencer así nada más??? Vamos hombre mono!!! Te conozco y jamás… jamás te das por vencido… Si es verdad, eres un tonto incoherente, un iluso, **pero nunca te derrotas sin siquiera luchar!!!- **Exclamó decidida y Arnold sonrió de lado.

-Gracias por tantos halagos Helga!!! Qué tierna!!! Me sonrojé!!!- Exclamó burlándose y preguntando de nuevo. -Y qué podría hacer???- Indagó caminando junto con ella…

-Bueno… Hace muchos años te entregué la fórmula secreta para que una chica caiga rendida a tus pies, niño de la selva… Dale celos!!!-

-Definitivamente no creo que eso funcione…- Respondió agachando la mirada.

-Por qué no??? Escucha amigo, dices que estás desesperado porque esa perdedora vuelva contigo no??? Bueno… Lo único que tienes que hacer es salir con alguien más… Ya verás que vuelve sola como la serpiente rastrera que es…

-Helga!!!- Exclamó Arnold frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Qué??? Es la verdad, melenudo!!…- se defendió con su tono inocente.

-Bien… Mmmm… Quizás esta vez si funcione… Pero con quien???- Indagó pensativo y Helga sonrió de lado.

-Bueno Tarzán… Este es tu día de suerte, porque voy a ayudarte… Qué??? Cuál es tu problema???- Preguntó sonrojada al notar la mirada de intriga de Arnold sobre ella.

-Ninguno Helga… Lo único que no entiendo es… en qué te beneficia a ti este trato???- Preguntó incrédulo y dudoso… Había una idea que desde hace unos ideas lo venía consumiendo.

-Acaso no puedo ofrecer un favor desinteresado sin esperar???…

-Helga puedo preguntarte algo???- La interrumpió apurado y con necesidad de saber la respuesta.

-Qué???- preguntó blanca de lo tensa que estaba.

-Te gusta… Tom???- Indagó dudoso y levantando una ceja extrañado.

-**Qué?????!!!! Acaso te volviste loco???!!!-** Exclamó eufórica y apurando el paso- Quién fue el idiota que te contó esa mentira cabeza de balón???- Preguntó enojada por tal idea.

-Tranquilízate… Solo es un decir… Pero por tu reacción… Sabes Helga, si no te conociera, pensaría que Tom de verdad te gusta…- Sugirió algo inquieto, no sabía por que, pero la imagen de Helga y el rubio juntos era algo que no podía concebir… Era ilógico!!! Helga y ese sujeto solo se peleaban cada vez que se veían… Y él solo la humillaba cada vez que podía… Y así y todo, a ella le gustaba???...

-Las garrapatas ya te llegaron al cerebro…- Contestó indignada y afligida por la sola idea de que esa oportunidad única se le escapara de las manos.

-Bueno si no es así… Entonces no podría entender tanta insistencia por la que quieras…

-**Bien! Bien!!!-** Lo interrumpió sin poder creer lo que estaba apunto de decir- Me gusta Tom…- Susurró retorciendo los labios…

-Lo lamento… No escuché nada…-Confesó Arnold esperando la respuesta…

-Me gusta Tom…- Volvió a decir en voz baja.

-Sigo sin oír…- Dijo Arnold acercándose un poco para escucharla.

**-Demonios cabeza de balón!!! Me gusta Tom!!! Contento? El chico es simplemente irresistible!!! Estás feliz???- **Exclamó con pocas ganas de decirlo y jurando que nunca se perdonaría por gritar semejante mentira!!!

-D-De acuerdo Helga… ya entendí…- mencionó un decaído Arnold.- Está bien, acepto el trato… Desde mañana, vamos a empezar a pasar más tempo juntos para darles celos…- Completó un devastado Arnold mientras llegaban ala casa de ella.

-Bien Arnoldo… pero no te hagas ilusiones!!! Solo estaremos fingiendo y no habrá… Bueno… **Ni se te ocurra besarme!!!!-** Le advirtió observando como Arnold giraba los ojos.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila…- Afirmó angustiado y viéndola ingresar a la casa.

-Adiós Arnold…

-Adiós Helga…- Casi suspiró marchándose del lugar como si el mundo se derrumbara.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno, ahora saben lo que pasó en San Lorenzo y por qué Arnold no cumplió su promesa… Por otro lado, se viene la obra de Helga, que va a ser una clara evidencia de todo y ni hablar del dichoso trato que dará un giro inesperado, siendo más beneficioso para uno de ellos en particular… En fin!!! Nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!_


	6. La nueva pareja

**La nueva pareja**

-Hola amor… Cómo te fue??? Y a Helga??? Le entregaron el premio??? Seguro debió estar más que feliz!!!!- Lo saludó su madre, esperándolo en la entrada de la pensión de huéspedes, cuando Arnold volvía de la escuela.

-Hola má… Todo como de costumbre… Bueno, en realidad, la premiación de Helga no resultó como lo hubiese deseado para ella…- Comentó el rubio ingresando a su casa y dejando la mochila en el sofá, con una cara bastante deprimida…

-Qué sucedió cielo??? No asistió hoy a clases??? Arnold, por qué traes una gasa en la cabeza???… **Hay amor!!! Tuviste otra recaída???!!!!-** Preguntó una alarmada Stella, acercándose para observar la frente de su hijo.

-Todo está bien má… Solamente fue un simple mareo, y la enfermera Doris me obligó a utilizarlo por las dudas…- Aclaró un sonriente Arnold tomando las manos de su madre entre las suyas- Tranquila, no me pasó nada…

-**No luce como nada hijo!!!!-** Mencionó tomando la agenda de su padre y llamando al médico de cabecera de la familia- No es tan simple lo que tienes amor, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, debes cuidarte!!! Ya le decía yo a Miles que no debíamos dejarte jugar baseball, pero él insistió tanto…- Dijo comenzando a marcar para comunicarse con el hospital.

Arnold sonrió de lado… Y pensar que si nunca hubieran hecho ese viaje a San Lorenzo, él probablemente se estaría perdiendo esos momentos que tanto atesoraba!!!… Su madre cuidándolo con devoción e interesándose por su vida, la escuela, los deportes, los amigos… En especial Helga…Helga… Tan solo recordar ese nombre le volvía a producir una agonía en el pecho como la que venía sintiendo, camino a casa…

-Sube a tu habitación… te prepararé algo de comer… Recuéstate hijo!!!- Dijo la mujer colgando el teléfono y subiendo con Arnold las escaleras… El rubio se recostó colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando a través del cielo de cristal de su habitación… La mujer lo tapó y se sentó a su lado notando su mirada perdida…

-Tu cara no está así por una simple recaída Arnold… ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones, y ni siquiera le has prestado atención… Qué ocurre???- Preguntó notando la mirada perdida del rubio.

Arnold emitió un hondo y profundo suspiro…- Logré recordar algo…- Mencionó entre confundido y absorto por esa memoria.

-**Qué???!!! Genial corazón!!!!...** **Eso no es una mala noticia!!!** Charles, seguro se mostrará muy motivado cuando venga a revisarte!! Jamás había sucedido antes… Bien, qué fue lo que recordaste???

Arnold sostuvo la mirada sobre su madre- Es algo…- Dijo jugando con la cobija que lo cubría.- Es algo relacionado con Helga…- Explicó tocándose la cabeza mientras se le volvía a pasar por su interior aquel aroma, que no decía nada, pero a la vez lo llevaba a algún lugar…

-Helga???- Preguntó Stella levantando una ceja con una sonrisa- Bueno, sabes lo mucho que ella nos ayudó; con tu padre ya te lo habíamos contado!!! Se portó como una valiente… Francamente, dudo mucho que ella no quiera ser tu amiga hijo, a pesar de lo que dice, nadie se arriesga así por nada…- Comentó con una mirada suspicaz…

-Si lo se… En el fondo siempre supe que ella es una buena persona… Pero esto es confuso… Es como si, como si… Cuando pensara en ese momento en particular, un perfume, no puedo descifrar cuál, viniera una y otra vez a mi mente!!! **Hay!!!-** Exclamó Arnold después de explicar lo que le pasaba.

-**Cielo!!!** **Qué sucede???!!!- **Se levantó su madre inquieta y de un salto.

-Eso mismo, no entiendo lo que pasa!!! Cada vez que pienso en ese aroma… Siento una punzada aquí…- Dijo señalando donde en efecto, tenía la gasa…

-No te apresures… Relájate, no te fuerces… Cuando tengas que recordar algo, sucederá solo…- Lo animó Stella acariciándole los cabellos y marchándose de la habitación- Puede que tengas hambre… Te prepararé algo…- Dijo desde la puerta y el rubio sonrió…

Arnold se quedó recostado esperando al médico… Se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Por qué lo inquietaba tanto la idea de Helga??? Es decir… Bueno, ella era una chica después de todo no??? Y era lo más normal del mundo que le gustara un chico… Pero Tom??? Vamos!! Ella no era así!!! Ese sujeto era un presumido pretensioso, que se burlaba de la condición social de los demás… Y por otro lado, Helga… Ella no era una persona superficial, más bien, todo lo contrario… Cómo podía gustarle alguien con quien prácticamente no cruzaba palabra???… Es decir a él lo odiaba, o eso afirmaba; y qué había de Tom??? Ese sujeto no era uno de sus más cercanos allegados y sin embargo…

-Cómo está todo en el mundo de las ideas, hombre pequeño???- Escuchó la voz de su abuelo, quien entreabrió la puerta y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Abuelo…- Dijo Arnold al verlo acercársele- Me desmayé esta tarde, después del acto de premiación de Helga…- Explicó sin dar muchos rodeos y observando al anciano sentarse a su lado.

-Qué sucedió Shortman???... Una pelea??? Un tonto, que quiso probar el puño de la familia???- Indagó realizando poses de lucha.

-**Abuelo!!!-** Exclamó Arnold haciendo gestos de que se sentara de nuevo- No me peleé con nadie… Estaba conversando con Helga cuando…

-La niña de una sola ceja??? **Jijiji!!!** Qué hizo esta vez??? Ya se, ya se, no me lo digas… La última fue la de ese sujeto, como se llamaba???- Preguntó Phil riendo divertido y rascándose la cabeza para recordar.

-Es Helga abuelo…- Lo corrigió Arnold- Y no, esta vez, ella no tuvo nada que ver… Te refieres a Hank???- Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de lado…

-**Ah si!!! Ese mismo!!!** Volvió a colocarse la peluca???...- Preguntó Phil emitiendo una carcajada, y Arnold giró los ojos- Qué buen brazo tenía ese muchacho… **Es una lástima que la hayan descubierto**!!!…- Mencionó observando la mueca de fastidio de su nieto.

-Es una lástima que Tom Garner la haya delatado…- Completó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada en son de enojo… Phil se extrañó un poco ante este cometario… Luego, con una gran sonrisa se levantó.

-Ya se lo que está pasando aquí Arnold…- Comentó divertido desde la puerta y sonriendo… Arnold arrugó el entrecejo curioso, y dispuesto a preguntar, pero su abuelo ya se había marchado…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pataki…

-**Qué???!!! En verdad???!!! Helga, cuánto me alegro!!!** Cuándo sucedió??? Ya sabía que Arnold no podía olvidarlo para siempre!!!- Exclamó una sonriente muchacha oriental, desde su casa y atónita por esa noticia.

-**Tranquilízate Phoeps!!!…** Déjame explicarte hermana!!! No es lo que tú crees…- Mencionó una adolescente rubia, de ojos azules, con el teléfono de su cuarto entre sus manos, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

-Qué???... Y entonces qué??? Es decir… Arnold no lo recordó??? **Te lo pidió a pesar de todo???!!!...-** Preguntó una extrañada y eufórica Phoebe.

-No Phoebe… No fue así… Escucha, finalmente tengo una oportunidad única para acercarme a Arnold!!! **Y no voy a tener que preocuparme por lo que puedan llegar a pensar todos los tontos de la escuela!!!**…- Explicó saltando de la alegría y dando vueltas…

-No comprendo… Dices que tu y él están de novios, pero él no te lo dijo??? Fuiste tu??? Vaya Helga!!! Por fin!!! Sabía que tu podías hacerlo!! Si Arnold siente algo por ti, no cambia en nada el hecho de que…

-**No Phoebe!!!! Rayos!!!-** La interrumpió la rubia girando los ojos- Le dije a Arnoldo, que lo ayudaría a reconquistar a Nicole…

-**Tu qué????!!!-** Exclamó Phoebe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y en efecto, sin poder comprender ya nada de nada…

-Shhh… **vas a dejarme sorda, chica lista!!!-** Exclamó Helga alejando un poco el teléfono- Le dije que si quería volver con esa bruja… Debía darle celos!!! Y con quién crees que lo hará???- Preguntó riendo de lado y con un gesto de traer un plan bien fraguado.

-Hay Helga….- Suspiró una cansada Phoebe del otro lado- Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto??? Digo… No sería justo…

-Sería lo ideal!! Nada más imagínalo: Arnold y yo, tomados de la mano por todos esos asquerosos pasillos, declarándonos nuestro amor y…

-No sería real…- La interrumpió Phoebe con un tono suave y sintiéndose mal por tener que hacerlo… Helga suspiró un poco y se sentó desanimada.

-Crees que no lo se Phoeps???… Pero, qué otra opción tengo??? O aprovecho esta última chance, o lo veo seguir sufriendo por la chica más popular, bonita y mala de toda la secundaria!!!- Se explicó la rubia tomando su tan adorado relicario entre sus manos.

-Por qué no decirle la verdad??? Por qué seguir ocultándole lo que pasó entre ustedes???... Estoy segura que si lo intentaras… Si lo hicieras…

-**No!!!** **Bajo ningún concepto!!!!** No voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo… Qué tal si ese día solo lo dijo por compromiso??? Qué tal sin en verdad, no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él… La sola esperanza, fue lo que me dio impulso desde que se fue… No toleraría saber que todo fue por compromiso… **Una mentira!!!** Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para ganarme su amor, para mostrarle quién soy y cómo lo quiero… No la voy a desaprovechar!!!

-Helga…- Dijo Phoebe sintiéndose mal por su amiga y por lo que tenía que llevar sola, sin que Arnold tuviera idea… Suspiró un poco, pero con una sonrisa más animada preguntó- Está bien… es tu decisión y sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda… Pero, volviendo a tu pregunta inicial…en qué querías que te ayude???

La rubia colocó una cara maliciosa y calculadora en su rostro… Con una sonrisa de lado, respondió:

-Si voy a ser la novia ficticia del cabeza de balón… Voy a ser la mejor farsa que haya conocido!!!…- Contestó sonriendo, mientras Phoebe emitía una pequeña risita cómplice…

Al otro día, en la escuela secundaria 119 de Hillwood…

-Y eso fue lo que nos dijo el médico, Gerald… Puede que recuerde algo… Como también puede ser que no recuerde nunca…- Le explicó el rubio a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba sus libros del casillero.

-Qué complicado Arnie!!!… Aunque por otro lado, por suerte solo se te pasa por alto un día… Qué sería si no recordaras absolutamente nada???- Preguntó un absorto Gerald, de solo imaginarlo…

-Hola chicos… Cómo está todo???- Preguntó Sid, llegando junto con Stinky, Harold y Lorenzo…

-Todo bien Sid… Aguardando el examen…- Contestó un sonriente Arnold en lo que sus amigos abrían los ojos al máximo…

-**El estúuuupido examen de matemática!!! Lo olvidé por completo!!!! No quiero llevarme la materia!!! Tengo que viajar con mis padres a Texas en vacaciones!!!!-** Exclamó un alarmado Harold…

-Te vas a Texas en pleno verano???- Preguntó Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-Harold tiene familiares en la ciudad… Lo van a hacer trabajar de cowboy seguramente…- Bromeó Sid riendo junto con Stinky…

**-Oh demonios!!! Qué haré??? La vieja histérica de Brown va a matarme!!!!-** Exclamó un histérico Harold… Gerald giró los ojos y Arnold se acercó a su lado:

-**Tranquilízate Harold!!!… Te ayudaré!!!** Verás como puedes hacer todos los ejercicios cuando sea la hora…- Dijo Arnold llegando a su lado y observando su libro de matemáticas…

-Qué raro!!! Arnold ayudando a Harold a copiarse…

-No es por ser molesto, pero… Arnold se supone que es el único con un poco de ética por aquí…- Dijo Lorenzo sonriendo junto con Sid.

-No voy a ayudar a Harold a que se copie!!!- Negó el rubio tomando otros cuadernos de su casillero- Le explicaré los ejercicios en la hora del almuerzo y estoy seguro que le irá bien…- Después de esta afirmación, todos los presentes emitieron una carcajada, excepto Harold quien se cruzó de brazos, molesto, y Arnold quien levantó las cejas intrigado…

-**Hay viejo!!! Tienes cada ocurrencia!!!-** Exclamó Gerald apoyando su brazo en el hombro del rubio, mientras continuaban riendo.

-Arnold, créeme que si lo logras, pagaría por verlo!!!- Dijo Sid riendo junto con Lorenzo…

-**Oh no!!! Estoy perdido!!!!-** Exclamó Harold golpeándose la cabeza contra los casilleros.

-Y lo estarás si te sigues golpeando la cabeza de ese modo… Te ayudaré Harold, estoy seguro que comprenderás!!! No es difícil!!! Has el intento…- Lo animó el rubio cerrando su casillero y escuchando el silbato del entrenador Croball…

-**Todos los jugadores del equipo de baseball, esta tarde a las tres en el campo!!! Tenemos que practicar, el viernes es el juego, y no dejaremos que esos gusanillos de Chicago se lleven la victoria!!!!-** Avisó con su megáfono y los chicos resoplaron…

-Qué hay Croball??…- Escuchó una voz saludarlo mientras pasaba a su lado… El hombre levantó una ceja extrañado, por ser conocido por alguna de las chicas de la escuela…

-Buenos días…- Respondió mientras continuaba con su caminata, para dirigirse al grupo de chicos que charlaban junto a los casilleros… Se detuvo en sus pasos extrañado, y en ese momento solo entendió de quién se trataba:

-**Hank???!!-** Preguntó levantando una ceja y anonadado por lo que observaba… -Es decir… Pataki???- Indagó sorprendido por la imagen de la rubia que tenía en frente…

_PRETTY WOMAN WALKIN´ DOWN THE STREET_

_**Mujer bonita, bajando por la calle**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, THE KIND I LIKE TO MEET_

_**Mujer bonita, del tipo que me gustaría encontrar**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, I DON´T BELIEVE YOU_

_**Mujer bonita, no puedo creerte**_

_YOU´RE NOT THE TRUTH_

_**No eres real**_

_NO ONE COULD LOOK AS GOOD AS YOU_

_**Nadie puede lucir tan bien como tu**_

_MERCY!!!_

_**Emergencia!!!**_

-Arnie… Si logras hacer que Harold aprenda los ejercicios en cuarenta minutos… Todos aquí les pagaremos a él y a ti una ronda completa de hamburguesas en el club de bolos…- Afirmó Gerald bajo la sonrisa divertida del resto de sus amigos…

-Bien acepto el reto…- Afirmó un decidido Arnold.- Olvidé la remera del equipo… Lorenzo, tu traías dos a veces… Podrías… Lorenzo???- Preguntó Arnold deteniéndose en la mirada perdida del pelinegro, en el frente…

-Me preguntó quién será???...- Dijo Gerald observando como la chica en efecto, conversaba entretenida con el entrenador…

-Una chica nueva??? Qué mala suerte!! Y yo olvidándome la colonia en un día como hoy!!!- Exclamó Stinky observándola atontado al igual que sus compañeros…

-Esa es… es Helga y está vestida como, como una chica!!!- Comentó Sid, pero solo Stinky lo escuchó…

_PRETTY WOMAN, WON´T YOU PARDON ME???_

_**Mujer bonita, me perdonarás???**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, I COULDN´T HELP BUT SEE???_

_**Mujer bonita, que no pueda dejar de mirarte???**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, AND YOU LOOK LOVELY AS CAN BE_

_**Mujer bonita, luces adorable tal como puedes ser**_

_ARE YOU LONELY JUST LIKE ME???_

_**Estás sola como yo???**_

_**Rrrrrrr!!!….**_

-**Pataki???!!! Qué le ocurrió???!!!**Luce diferente… Parece…

-Una chica???- Preguntó Helga sonriendo de lado- Solo es otro estilo entrenador… En el fondo sigo siendo la misma indisciplinada de siempre…- Contestó divertida y avanzando hacia su objetivo… El hombre la siguió…

-**Atrás quedó el mejor jugador de mi equipo!!!…-** Mencionó Croball suspirando con nostalgia y desanimado, mientras los presentes se miraban estupefactos….

-**Qué tanto miras niñito de mami???!!!** -Preguntó molesta, enarcando sus ahora dos cejas, y empujando un poco a un paralizado Tom, quien después de eso, pudo creer que se trataba de ella…

_PRETTY WOMAN, STOP A WHILE_

_**Mujer bonita, détente un momento**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, TALK A WHILE_

_**Mujer bonita, habla un poco**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, GIVE YOUR SMILE TO ME_

_**Mujer bonita, regálame tu sonrisa a mi**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH_

_**Mujer bonita, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, LOOK MY WAY_

_**Mujer bonita, mírame**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, SAY YOU´LL STAY WITH ME_

_**Mujer bonita, di que te quedarás conmigo**_

-Hola mi hermoso cabeza de balón… Cómo estás??? Te extrañé!!!- Preguntó acercándose a un congelado Arnold, y dándole un beso loco y apasionado como ella… Y qué beso!!! Jajajajajaja!!!

Los presentes se miraron sonriendo y chiflaron al notar como la chica se acercaba a Arnold en particular y le acariciaba el pelo… Después abrieron los ojos como platos ante el apodo… Acaso se trataba de… Helga?????...

_´CAUSE I NEED YOU_

_**Porque te necesito**_

_I´LL TREAT YOU RIGHT_

_**Te trataré bien**_

_COME WITH ME BABY_

_**Ven conmigo nena**_

_BE MINE TONIGHT_

_**Se mía esta noche**_

-Helga???- Preguntó un atónito y extrañado Gerald levantando una ceja por lo que presenció… Fue le primero en despertarse del asombro… Cierto rubio dejó caer sus cosas al presenciar la escena de lejos…

-Hola cabeza de cepillo!!! Todo bien está mañana???- Preguntó espontánea y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold quien solo se apoyó un poco en los casilleros para respirar…

_PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T WALK ON BY_

_**Mujer bonita, no pases de largo**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T MAKE ME CRY_

_**Mujer bonita, no me hagas llorar**_

_PRETTY WOMAN, DON´T WALK AWAY_

_**Mujer bonita, no te vayas**_

_OK_

_**Está bien**_

El rubio abrió sus pequeños ojos tanto como nunca lo había hecho… Lo había olvidado por completo!!! Cierto que había acordado un trato con Helga, pero… Qué era todo esto???; se preguntó desconcertado y observándola… Es decir, iban a darles celos a Nicole y a… Tom… Por estar pensando demasiado en lo que le pasaba a Helga con ese sujeto, se olvidó de…

-Haber… Haber… No entiendo nada… Arnold, tu y Helga están saliendo???- Indagó un extrañado Sid…- Por cierto, luces fantástica Helga… Eres tu???- Volvió a preguntar dudoso aún…

-Claro que soy yo zoquete!!! Quién más???…- Respondió girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos…

Arnold tartamudeo un poco ante tal pregunta… Qué rotulo ocupaban él y Helga??? Cómo podría llamársele a un pacto en común??? Amigos??? N-Novios???- Pensó sonrojado y observando de reojo a un estático Gerald…

-Desde hace una semana… ya saben, desde que Arnold pateó a la perdedora esa, no quería que todavía nos mostráramos en público… Es tan considerado…- Explicó caminando hacia el salón, y sonriéndole a Tom y a un grupo que murmuraba por lo bajo…

-Hola Nicole… Como están chicas???- Saludó con una sonrisa triunfadora al grupo de jovencitas, que se encontraban inquietas observando la escena…

_IF THAT´S THE WAY IT MUST BE, OK_

_**Si es así como tiene que ser, está bien**_

_I GUESS I´LL GO ON HOME, IT´S LATE_

_**Supongo que volveré a casa, ya es tarde**_

_THERE´LL BE TOMORROW NIGHT_

_**Estaré aquí mañana por la noche**_

-Ellos están… Saliendo???- Preguntó una de las amigas de Nicole, de pelo rubio y corto, Catty…- Desde cuándo???...

-No lo sé… Pero se ve, corriente y vulgar como de costumbre… No es así Tom???- Preguntó Nicole, quien estaba del brazo de un colérico Tom… Cuando volteó a verlo, en efecto, ya se había ido… Al observar el beso, y la sonrisa de Helga, el muchacho azotó la puerta de su casillero, y se dirigió a clases…

_BUT WAIT, WHAT DO I SEE?_

_**Pero espera, qué veo?**_

_IS SHE WALKING BACK TO ME?_

_**Ella está caminando de vuelta a mi???**_

_YEAH, SHE´S WALKING BACK TO ME_

_**Si, ella está caminando de vuelta a mí**_

_**O-OH**_

_PRETTY WOMAN._

_**Mujer bonita**_

Helga volvió en sus pasos, se acercó de nuevo a Arnold y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Si preguntan, estamos de novios… Me debes una hombre mono, tu amorcito nos está mirando justo ahora"…- Le susurró en el oído, algo decepcionada y se alejó dejando a un Arnold desestabilizado y desconcertado… Helga lo estaba ayudando, y a la vez, ese trato la favorecía a ella… Pero, entonces, por qué le había gustado tanto ese beso???... Pensó una y otra vez, mientras caminaba al aula que le tocaba…

-**Arnold!!!!-** Lo llamó una voz que lo perseguía por los pasillos…

-Qué ocurre???- Preguntó el rubio con la mirada perdida y mordiéndose los labios… En efecto, el sabor no se iba fácil!!!

-Cómo qué ocurre???!!! Estás saliendo con Helga y no me habías dicho nada??? La recaída de ayer, si que te sacudió las ideas!!!- Le mencionó Gerald agitado por la corrida…- Acaso perdiste el buen juicio Arnie???- preguntó intentando comprender que significaba toda esa escena…

-Gerald… No es lo que piensas… Veras, ella y yo…

-**No lo puedo creer!!!... Es verdad???-** Preguntó el moreno notando como un inusual Arnold se tocaba la boca algo pálido…

-Qué??? **No!** No… Escucha… Helga y yo hicimos una especie de acuerdo… Me va ayudar a darle celos a Nicole…

-**Qué???!!!-** Exclamó su amigo atónito por la idea…

-Shhh… **Baja la voz!!!!** Es verdad… Se ofreció para que pudiera ver si Nicole siente algo por mí todavía…

-Te volviste completamente loco hermano??? Helga???? De todas las chicas de la escuela, tenías que dar justo con ella???....- Indagó el moreno reprochando la patética acción por parte de su amigo…

-No le veo nada de malo… Helga tiene sus motivos… Además, es solo un trato Gerald…- Explicó intentando apaciguar los ánimos y caminando junto con el moreno… Gerald enarcó una ceja, ya se imaginaba a lo que Arnold se refería…

-Ah si??? Y cuáles son los motivos de Pataki???- preguntó sospechando lo que según él se caía de obvio… Arnold se tocó la frente e hizo una señal de negación…

-No puedo decírtelo!!! Prometí que no lo haría… Lo único que te puedo decir, es que…- Suspiró un poco agachando la mirada e ingresando al aula- Ella tiene sus motivos también…- Completó bajo la mirada extrañada de Gerald quien se retiró a su clase de saxofón…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa…. Huyyyyyyyy le partió la boca otra vez!!!! Cómo se aprovecha!!! Me encanta cuando Helga lo hace… Podrán decir que los apasionados somos demasiado empalagosos a veces, pero que le ponemos garra, le ponemos garra!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!! Bueno, de acá se va a iniciar todo… Un noviazgo nuevo en la escuela… Cómo reaccionará el entorno??? Nicole y Tom se quedarán de brazos cruzados??? Arnold recordará algo de lo que pasó en San Lorenzo???... Suerte! Nos vemos pronto!!! _


	7. Distintas perspectivas

**Distintas perspectivas**

_Flashbaack_

_-Qué suerte que esos bobos finalmente se fueron!!!! __**Hiaaaaack!!!!**__ Cómo pueden ser tan asquerosos!!!!- Exclamó una adolescente rubia, ingresando a una de las duchas del vestuario del equipo de baseball de la secundaria 199, que este año, representaba a la ciudad de Hillwood; y todo gracias a su nuevo jugador/a, que le había traído el ascenso y la oportunidad del último partido por el campeonato…- __**Está helada!!!-**__ Dijo al sentir el agua con las manos… Se quitó la peluca, y dejó la toalla en la que venía envuelta a un lado… Todos ya se había retirado, no había manera de que alguien pudiera descubrirla; y francamente estaba cansada de tener que hacer todo ese recorrido en autobús oliendo así!!!! Y peor aún, tener que tolerar las insistentes preguntas de Bob al sentir el aroma ingresando a la casa"__**Creo que las hormonas le están afectando a esa niña!!! Olga, ve a bañarte!!!!!"… **__Lo escuchaba decir, cada vez que volvía de un partido…- Un patito de hule???- Pensó escuchando un sonido al pisar… Dibujó una sonrisa de lado " Te tengo en mis manos, niño rosa!!!!" Confabuló muy divertida, notando la etiqueta con el nombre…_

"_Si lo que quieres es quitarme el puesto gusano, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver"…- Pensó cierto rubio, ingresando al vestuario con una sonrisa de lado y escuchando la caída del agua en una de las duchas… Se acercó al casillero levemente abierto del pelinegro, y tomó su remera y su pantalón del equipo… Sonrió divertido con malicia, qué lindo espectáculo que daría caminando desnudo por todo el campo!... Festejó notando algo que llamó mucho su atención… Había un desodorante en color rojo con florcitas, cinta de enmascarar, y una especie de faja… Abrió los ojos al máximo!!! No podía creer que había ganado tan fácil!!! Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba… Huy! Cuándo los chicos se enteraran!!!..."Jaque mate"…- Murmuró retirándose del lugar…_

_Helga cerró la canilla y se cubrió con la toalla… Se secó su cabellera rubia todo lo que pudo y se colocó la peluca… Listo!!! Nadie sospecharía!!!... En puntitas de pie y fijándose si no había moros en la costa, fue hasta su casillero… Su cara nunca estuvo tan pálida al notar que no hallaba ni su chomba, ni el pantalón!!!!! " Diablos!!!!!!! Dónde metí esa remera!!!!" Pensó aturdida y sacando todo, para buscar a fondo… Nada! Ni el pantalón, ni la remera, ni la faja y la cinta para disimular sus…- Se alarmó ante la idea que le estaba viniendo… Esos zopencos!!! Alguno, o quizás todos había querido jugarle una broma… Y ahora qué haría????!!!! Cómo salir de un campus rodeado por chicos que jugaban distintos deportes????!!!!..."Oh cielos!!!" Exclamó golpeándose la cabeza contra el casillero…_

_-Helga…- Escuchó una voz acercándose…- __**Apúrate!!!**__ Ya van a cerrar el vestuario, nadie puede verte, eso sería…_

_-__**Quédate ahí Arnoldo!!!-**__ Lo interrumpió ocultándose detrás de una pared…- Acaso me espías o qué cabeza de balón??? Cómo sabías que todavía estaba aquí???- Indagó nerviosa y cruzada de brazos…_

_El rubio se sonrojó en el acto y se dio vuelta… Tragó pausadamente sintiendo el rostro arderle por cómo se le subía la sangre de la pena!!! Qué situación más incómoda!!! Ella todavía se estaba cambiando… Pensó estático e intentando recuperar la voz…- S-Solo…- Explicó aclarándose la garganta- Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien… Te esperé en el campo, pero no te vi con el resto de los chicos, así que supuse que todavía no salías del vestuario…- Completó escuchando los resoplidos y cómo maldecía ella del otro lado de los casilleros…_

_-__**Estoy perdida niño de la selva!!!!!-**__ Exclamó recostándose sobre la pared…- __**NO ENCUENTRO MI ROPA!!!!-**__ Casi gritó presa de la desesperación…_

_-__**QUÉ???!!!!-**__ Exclamó un atónito Arnold._

_-Así es… __**Ya la busqué por todas partes!!!!**__ En mi casillero, en los bancos… Alguno de esos tarados debe habérsela llevado pensando que sería muy gracioso!!!__** Mataré a quién lo haya hecho!!!!-**__ Mencionó girando los ojos y dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado a los casilleros…_

_Arnold suspiró levantando las cejas por el asombro…- Estás segura que buscaste en todos lados???- Preguntó revisando los bancos…_

_-Siiii…- Contestó en un tono de berrinche- __**Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer Arnold??? Cómo salgo de aquí???!!! Te imaginas si alguno de esos zoquetes me viera!!! Seria tan humillante!!!!-**__ Exclamó cubriéndose el rostro… Arnold se sentó unos instantes pensando…_

_-__**Cálmate Helga!…**__ Tenemos que idear una manera para que salgas de aquí…- Informó pensando en alguna posibilidad…- Creo que si buscáramos la forma de ocultarte…_

_-__**Habría unas cuantas cosas que los zopencos de esta escuela notarían melenudo!!!!-**__ Lo retó observando como el chico le alcanzaba algo…_

_-__**Encontraste mi remera???!!! Quiere decir que mis cosas están ahí también!!!**__ Espera… Esta no es…- Dijo observando que detrás se leía "Arnold"…_

_-Dejé mi otra remera y pantalón en el casillero la semana pasada… Vístete, te espero afuera… Creo que ya se quién tiene tus cosas…- Completó marchándose en busca de Tom Garner, mientras una atontada Helga se ponía la remera y el pantalón del número 7 del equipo, sintiendo su perfume y cayendo rendida en un banco…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Arnold!!!

-….

-**Arnold!!!** Piensas responder a mi pregunta o estaremos todo el resto de la mañana así???- Indagó el profesor de Historia, haciendo señales con las manos frente al rubio para despertarlo… Arnold solo entonces salió de sus pensamientos y notó dónde estaba…

-Lo lamento Sr. Colossen…- Dijo notando la cara de indignación de su profesor y escuchando los alaridos de toda la clase…- Cuál era la pregunta???- Indagó cayendo en cuenta de qué se trataba…

-Está bien, tan solo presta atención para saber de qué hablamos…- Mencionó observando al resto de la clase…

-Phoebe… Podrías???- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelinegra quien sonrió- La revolución industrial se caracterizó por la gran demanda…

Arnold siguió metido para sus adentros… Las horas parecían no pasar y no podía dejar de realizarse la misma pregunta… "Como es posible que a Helga le guste Tom Garner???"…- Se repetía sin caer en cuenta de esa gran incógnita que lo llevaba tan ocupado desde el día anterior…El sujeto solo le complicaba la vida y a ella le agradaba???... Repasaba una y otra vez toda la lista… Fue el primero en molestarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, siempre se reía de ella, le colocaba apodos, la humillaba por sus modos y la vendió sin dudarlo cuando pudo… Y aún así… Ella estaba enamorada de… **Enamorada!!!!!!!!-** Casi saltó del banco al pensar en esta posibilidad…

-**Viejo!!!!!!-** Escuchó el llamado de Gerald quien le dio un codazo para despertarlo…

-Qué???...- Indagó como perdido- Qué sucede???- Preguntó notando la mirada de reojo de su profesor…

-Arnie… Que te sucede a ti hermano???... Estás como ido o algo por el estilo...- Mencionó el moreno en voz baja, y Arnold se refregó los ojos en señal de perplejidad… Qué le estaba pasando???... Del otro lado, una impotente Helga lo observaba suspirando…" Si no vas a recordarme Arnold, al menos espero que todo esto funcione, y la perdedora esa vuelva contigo"- Pensó melancólica mientras una extrañada Phoebe la miraba de reojo sintiéndose mal por su amiga…

_Flashbaack_

_-Tom… tengo que hablar contigo…- Lo detuvo una voz, y efectivamente el rubio detuvo la caminata… Rodó los ojos enarcando una ceja…_

_-Si Arnold… Qué es lo que quieres???- Preguntó el chico cargando una gran mochila sobre sus hombros…_

_-Tú tomaste la ropa de Hel… es decir… Hank, no es así???- Preguntó Arnold observando el gran bolso que cargaba su compañero de clases, más grande y más pesado que cómo lo había traído al inicio del día…_

_El rubio rodó los ojos…- Y si así fuera, qué???...- Dijo bajando la mochila- __**No sabía que eras defensor de pobres débiles cabeza de balón!!!- **__Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y en una pose desafiante._

_-__**Es ridículo lo que hiciste!!! Cómo piensas que va a poder volver a su casa????!!! Devuélvele la ropa ahora mismo!!!-**__ Exigió un inflexible Arnold notando la mirada sorprendida del otro rubio…_

_-Y si no lo hago???... Qué harás el respecto???- Preguntó empujándolo un poco…_

_-__**Te partiré la cara mequetrefe!!!!-**__ Se escuchó una voz acercarse y pararse enfrente de Tom… Arnold tragó saliva… Esto no se veía bien…- __**Solo eres un miedoso, un cobarde que no soporta la idea de saber que no es el preferido del entrenador!!!! Quédate en casa Garner!!!! Ambos sabemos que Arnold debería llevar la camiseta número nueve del equipo!!!**_

_-Eso lo veremos…- Dijo un colérico acercándose al pelinegro, dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando Arnold se puso adelante…_

_-__**Quítate de en frente perdedor**__!… __**Le partiré la cara a ese hablador!…-**__ Exigió un enfadado Tom buscando la forma de pasar… Helga ya lo esperaba con ansias y presa de la ira de igual manera…_

_-__**No!!!! No la tocarás!!!!Es una chica!!!!!-**__ Respondió un inquebrantable Arnold, sin notar lo que había dejado escapar… Tom se paralizó un momento y se detuvo… Observó al pelinegro unos instantes…_

_-A qué te refieres con "no la tocarás"????- Preguntó cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría…_

_-__**No tienes por qué cubrirme Arnold!!!**__ Le daré una lección a este zoquete…- Respondió Helga, sin tampoco notar que había dejado escapar su propia voz…_

_-__**Helga???!!!!!!-**__ Preguntó Tom levantando las cejas, atónito por el descubrimiento…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

En la última fila, un desesperanzado Tom recordaba una y otra vez, las veces que había notado lo que sentían Arnold y Helga el uno por el otro… Se mordió los labios, pensando que si probablemente no se hubiera comportado todo este tiempo como un idiota, quizás hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad con ella… Pero ahora, todo estaba perdido… Ellos estaban juntos. Honestamente pensaba que se habían demorado demasiado, sin embargo, aún no podía caer en cuenta de que la había perdido sin siquiera poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía… Lo que ella había provocado… Suspiró observándola, atontada por el rubio que tenía en frente, como siempre… Pensó que el día que ellos estuvieran juntos, podría llegar a estar preparado para tolerarlo, ahora por el contrario, todo estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba…

A su lado, una colorada lo observaba de reojo… Claro que había notado la mirada de tristeza en él, y hacía tiempo ya que intuía sus sentimientos por Helga… Así y todo, solo podía pensar con ansias, sobre ese beso que estaba por llegar próximamente… Acaso el notaría lo nerviosa que ella en verdad estaba???

_Flashbaack_

_-Y qué sabes tu de mi???... __**No me conoces!!! No sabes por qué soy cómo soy!!! Lo único que tengo como arma, si es eso a lo que se refiere, es mi sarcasmo y mi agresión!!!- **__Exclamó una colorada, apartándose unos tres pasos hacia atrás y dándole la espalda a su compañero…_

_-No es cierto, Geraldine… Tú no eres así… Se que aparentas mostrarte dura, pero en el fondo, se que en el fondo eres una buena persona, __**y honestamente ya estoy cansado de todo esto!!!-**__ Dijo un joven rubio, leyendo el libreto y haciendo lo que decía, sujetándola de los hombros y observándola a los ojos…La muchacha comenzó a temblar, algo sonrojada…_

_-Y por qué lo piensas??? Acaso la Luna se ubica detrás del Sol para ocultarse del mundo???__** Es un eclipse!!!... **__-Exclamó ella soltándolo…-No veas más allá de tu nariz, y descubre a la mujer que tienes en frente, fría y ruin, eso es lo que soy…- Completó colocando una cara de inquietud y tristeza, a la vez que se marchaba…_

_-Si no lo estuvieras haciendo esto por la gente… No estarías aquí….- Finalizó siguiéndola y deteniéndola…_

_-Estoy aquí por ti Lonard… Te amo…- Dijo ella algo inquieta y observando como él se acercaba algo dudoso, y muy despacio, como si no supiera qué estaba haciendo… Se miraron como perdidos por esa especie de transe… Hasta dónde llegaba la ficción y cuándo empezaba la realidad??? Se preguntaban curiosos, por lo que estaban sintiendo…_

_-__**Bien!!! Bien!!! Muy bien!!! Los felicitó jovencitos!!!…**__ A pesar de la pésima calidad de la obra, la interpretan como dos verdaderos profesionales…- Dijo su profesor de teatro, observando a cierta rubia, quien giró los ojos por el comentario y luego se mordió las uñas al notar como Arnold estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que sucedía arriba del escenario… Tom y Lila se separaron y la colorada tomó un respiro al notar la sonrisa amistosa de él… Solo podía esperar el día que se estrenara la obra…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

En la hora del almuerzo…

-**Qué???!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!!!-** Exclamó una atónita Nicole al escuchar lo que su profesora de Proyecto le decía…

-**Conducir la radio escolar???!!!!-** Preguntó una sorprendida Helga enarcando sus ahora dos cejas…

-Así es niñas… escuchen ambas son muy buenas en lo que hacen, así que antes de decidir a quién le daré el puesto en lo que dure el año, decidí probarlas una semana a cada una…

-Pero… qué hay de mi programa??? Lleva una marca registrada, a toda la gente conocida de la escuela le gusta!!! Qué cree que pensarán cuando se enteren que lo sacaron???- Indagó Nicole enfadada y observando detenidamente a una divertida Helga…

-Lo lamento señorita Richards, pero… No estoy pidiendo su consentimiento, le estoy informando lo que haré... Esta es la semana de Helga, es su turno de mostrarnos cómo lo hace…- Finalizó la profesora regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia, quien se dirigió al aula de transmisión, a paso decidido…

En las mesas del comedor…

-Bien Harold, escucha… Cuando tienes que sacar los lados del triángulo, usas la fórmula de Pitágoras que está aquí…- Le explicaba un concentrado Arnold, a su compañero de clase que mordía su lápiz con los ojos bien abiertos, intentado capturar toda la información posible…- En cambio, para obtener los ángulos, vas tener que utilizar las otra tres fórmulas: tangente, coseno, y seno…- Completó el rubio, explicándole mientras graficaba en su cuaderno…

-Pobre Arnold…no se da por vencido… Hace cuánto lo está intentando???- Preguntó Sid sentado con el resto de los chicos, contemplando la escena a lo lejos…

-Como media hora…- Contestó Gerald sonriendo de lado- Si puede con Harold, gustoso pagaría esa ronda de hamburguesas… Pero creo que será al revés…- Dijo divertido observando como el rubio rodaba los ojos, por las respuestas de su alumno temporal…

-Siempre lo he dicho… Arnold tiene mucha paciencia…- Comentó Stinky tomando algo de gaseosa- Y ahora sale con Helga… Va a necesitarla mucho… Pensé que no se llevaban bien…

-Así es!!! Qué raro está ese asunto… Hacen una linda pareja, pero de qué lado de la cama se levantó Helga hoy???... Vieron cómo se veía???- Indagó Sid riendo junto con Stinky…

-Una preciosa señorita… Si alguien me lo hubiera contado, no lo hubiera creído…- Admitió Stinky sonriendo al acordarse y Gerald frunció el entrecejo en señal de sospecha…

-Yo tampoco Stinky… Algo muy raro está pasando aquí…- Agregó recordando la especie de trato que Arnold le había dicho que estaban manteniendo… él por su lado lo hacía para recuperar a Nicole, pero… Qué había de Helga??? Acaso sería verdad lo que venía sospechando de Pataki durante todo este tiempo???- Pensó alarmado y creyendo seriamente que debía hablar con Arnold…

_-Hola perdedores… Son las doce y media del mediodía en la escuela 119 de Hillwood… Cómo les va???... Y cómo podría irles???... Felicitemos a la cocinera Doris, un maravilloso trabajo con ese hígado encebollado… Sabíamos que no nos quería, pero… Cielos!!!- _Se escuchó una voz transmitiendo, y algunos comenzaron a reír… Esa era Helga… Qué hacía ella en la radio_???..._ Pensaban observando el transmisor en el techo del comedor…- _Y qué hay de deportes??? Mmmm… Cómo no mencionar la primicia de la semana??? Cómo se llamaba?? A si, aquí está! __Steven Holds… Corrió treinta yardas buscando una pelota que nunca fue lanzada… Alguien lo detuvo??? __**Jajajajajaja!!!...-**__ Bromeó girando en su silla, acercándose el micrófono y sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas…- Y qué decir del agua que entró en el patio del gimnasio con la lluvia de ayer???... Sugiero que lo arreglen, me pareció ver al entrenador Croball y Damon flotando en un balsa por allí!!!...- Comentó irónica y sus compañeros volvieron a reír…- Estallará el equipo de baseball este año!!!… Pero no es lo mismo sin nuestro querido Hank, claro está… Bien mis saludos a Croball y a Damon, y lamento la broma, lo digo para que no se me alargue aún más el castigo…- Finalizó provocando la risa de los entrenadores del equipo quienes escuchaban la transmisión con el resto de los profesores…- Ahora algo de música… A ver qué tenemos… Bien, no está mal…- Terminó colocando un CD y saliendo del aula…_

I've been searching for you

**He estado buscándote**

I heard a cry within my soul

**Escuché un llanto en mi alma**

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

**Nunca había tenido un anhelo tan grande como este antes**

Now that you are walking right through my door

**Ahora que estás caminando a través de mi puerta**

Arnold seguía ayudando a Harold para que pudiera asimilar algunos conocimientos cuando escuchó la transmisión que provocaba risas en todos los pasillos de la escuela… Rió a las carcajadas junto con sus compañeros, sin poder evitar desviar la atención… Después de que ella se despidió volvió a pedirle a Harold que observara el cuaderno, hasta que un aroma lo desconcentró…

All of my life

**Toda mi vida**

Where have you been?

**Dónde has estado?**

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

**Me pregunto si te volveré a ver otra vez**

And if that day comes

**Y si ese día llegara**

I know we could win

**Se que podríamos ganar**

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

**Me pregunto si te volveré a ver otra vez**.

-Hola mi amor… Cómo estás???...- Escuchó un susurró en su oído y unos brazos que lo envolvían…

-Helga???- Preguntó desestabilizándose… La rubia lo abrazó con más fuerza- Ayudando a un caso perdido eh???- Indagó sonriéndole de lado a Harold…- A ver niño rosa, esto es así!!!- Mencionó observando la hoja y dándole una cachetada al chico, que después de eso, dejó la comida a un lado y se centró en la explicación… La rubia le comentó algo en el odio, observándolo de manera escrutadora y Harold se levantó…

-Ahora entiendes???... Es así como te dije, piensa en esa canción, te ayudará de mucho…- Completó bajo la mirada de un sonriente Harold.

-Era tan fácil!!!! Niño con faldita, lo complicabas de más…- Mencionó juntando sus cuadernos… Arnold estaba perplejo…

-Espera un minuto, entendiste todo???- Indagó sacando una hoja- Demuéstralo…- Pidió el rubio colocando un ejercicio que en efecto, fue resuelto de la forma correcta… Una extrañado Arnold observó a la jovencita que tenía a su lado… Sonrió de lado…

A sacred gift of heaven

**Un regalo sagrado del cielo**

For better worse wherever

**Para bien o para mal, como sea**

And I would never let somebody break you down.

**Y nunca dejaría que alguien te lastimara**

Until you cried... never

**Hasta hacerte llorar… Nunca**

-Es lo que yo llamo método estándar en la enseñanza cabeza de balón…Lo aplicaban en la Antigua Grecia…- Dijo mostrándole el puño cerrado al rubio, quien rodó los ojos riendo…

All of my life

**Toda mi vida**

Where have you been?

**Dónde has estado?**

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

**Me pregunto si te volveré a ver otra vez**

And if that day comes

**Y si ese día llegara**

I know we could win

**Se que podríamos ganar**

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

**Me pregunto si te volveré a ver otra vez.**

-Arnold… Helga… cómo están???- Escucharon una voz que los llamaba y ambos desviaron la mirada perdida del otro…

At every time, I've always known

**Todo este tiempo, siempre lo he sabido**

That you where there, upon your throne

**Que estabas ahí, en tu trono**

A lonely queen, without her king

**Una reina solitaria, sin su rey**

I longed for you, my love forever

**Esperé por ti, mi amor por siempre…**

-Bien Catty??? Y tu???- Preguntó un amable Arnold observando a la rubia de pelo corto sentarse en la mesa… Helga rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en son de fastidio… Otra perdedora invadiendo su territorio!!!

-Escuchen, en lo personal quería felicitarlos!!! Hacen una pareja preciosa, y ya hay quienes hablan de elegirlos reina y rey del baile este año… Por eso, quería invitarlos a la fiesta que hacemos este sábado cerca del lago Preston… Sería muy bueno verlos allí, estoy seguro que encajarán muy bien…- Les contó entregándoles la dirección y ambos se miraron…

-No lo sé Catty… Te agradezco la invitación, pero quizás Helga no quiera…

-Estaremos allí linda, descuida… Gracias por invitarnos….- Lo interrumpió la rubia y Arnold levantó la mirada…

-De acuerdo… Los esperamos…- Dijo retirándose…

-Estás loco melenudo??? Si lo que quieres es que Nicole se interese de nuevo por ti, tenemos que ir a esa fiesta!!! Viéndote conmigo es la única forma que reaccione…- Le explicó dándole una mirada de reclamo por lo que casi estuvo a punto de rechazar…

-Bien…Supongo que si quieres ir, no hay problema…- Dijo sorprendido por ese reclamo y viendo el gesto que hacía ella con su mano…

-Creo que lo estamos logrando…- Comentó cruzada de brazos señalando de reojo a la castaña, quien los miraba de lado…

-H-Helga… Disculpa que interrumpa…- Dijo una voz acercándose y aclarándose la garganta… La rubia resopló molesta…

-Qué necesitas zop…- Estaba por insultarlo como siempre, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho a Arnold" Si quiero estar de novia con Arnold este tiempo… Voy a tener que… Nunca me perdonaré por esto!!!" Pensó apretando los labios y corrigiendo…

-Hola… Mmmm… Tom… Qué sucede???- Indagó en el mejor tono que pudo… Ambos rubios se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo Tom…

-Solo…- Dijo observando la sonrisa en ella…- Es sobre la obra… Con Lila nos preguntábamos si modificaste el guión como dice Bletz…

Arnold por su lado no lo podía creer, ella siendo tierna con Tom Garner???… Acaso era verdad????!!!- Pensó contrariado mirándolos…

-No… Solamente, arreglé algunas cosas que no había expresado bien… Descuida yo hablaré con Bletz…- Completó bajo la mirada de dos rubios impactados y boquiabiertos…

-Bueno… Gracias… Te sientes bien???- Se animó a indagar Tom, observando la sonrisa forzada de ella…

-Si… Por qué no habría de estarlo???…- Respondió abrazando a Arnold quien la observaba sin comprender y sin querer hacerlo…Tom resopló girando los ojos con fastidio por tener que presenciar eso…

-Nos vemos…- Dijo marchándose…

-Bueno Tarzán… Ya es hora de que entre a clase… Nos vemos. Y descuida, tu chica volverá contigo en menos de lo que cante un gallo…- Se fue molesta y pateando el piso a su paso…

-Hey viejo!!!!- Lo llamó Gerald, que en efecto había observado toda la escena a lo lejos…

-…

-Arnold!!!!

-…

-**Arnold!!!!!!!!!!-** Lo zamarreó para que de una vez lo escuchara… El rubio recién entonces prestó atención…

-Qué sucede Gerald???- Indagó decaído y suspirando…

-Tenemos que hablar Arnie… Esto está yendo demasiado lejos y hay algo que tu no sabes…- Confesó sentándose al lado de él… Arnold frunció el entrecejo intrigado por la seriedad en el tono de la voz de su amigo…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa… Bueno, qué les pareció??? "Again" es una canción preciosa, y refleja un poco lo que está sintiendo Arnold… Por otro lado, qué hay de los sentimientos de Lila y Tom??? Y la tal Nicole???... Qué le dirá Gerald a Arnold y qué pasará en esa fiesta a la que fueron invitados los rubios???... Nos vemos pronto!!! Suerte!!!!_


	8. Todo por HankHelga

**Todo por Hank/Helga**

-Vamos señorita perfecta!!! Te conozco!!! A mi no me engañas!!! No puedo creerlo!!! En verdad estás nerviosa por ese bobo????… Es decir…**Jajajajajajajaja**!!!- Exclamó una divertida Helga, empezando a reír a las carcajadas en la habitación de Lila, donde se encontraba con ella y con Phoebe…

-No estoy acostumbrada Helga… Sabes cuánto me gusta la actuación, pero un beso…- Casi murmuró algo sonrojada, mientras Phoebe la observaba atenta y la rubia seguía riendo…

-Vamos!!! Será solo una obra, y además… Estás nerviosa por un beso con el descerebrado de Garner???- Preguntó irónica y girando los ojos… Lila agachó un poco la cabeza y desvió la mirada, en lo que una atenta Phoebe notó esa incomodidad…

-Y ese nerviosismo, se debe a algo en especial???- Preguntó la pelinegra, empezando a entender la situación… Lila solo suspiró un poco jugando con sus manos, y cuando Helga se levantó del pequeño sillón y la observó a los ojos, se quedó boquiabierta…

-**Qué???!!!!-** Exclamó atónita- No puedo creer lo que veo… **Te gusta Garner???!!!!-** Indagó anonadada por el hallazgo… Phoebe expectante solo observó la escena y Lila se encogió de hombros…

-B-Bueno… Gustar…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada…

-Ya se me hacía Phoeps… Solo le _"agrada_" porque es tan bueno, siempre tan excéntrico…- Se adelantó Helga irónica sentándose de nuevo e imitando a la colorada, quien se mordió los labios…

-Me gusta… gusta…- Completó diciéndolo de la misma forma, que cuando era una niña… Helga y Phoebe se miraron en son de desconcierto y la oriental se adelantó…

-Desde… Hace cuánto???...- Preguntó pensando en situaciones que indicaran los sentimientos de Lila…

-A ver Lila… Quiero ver si entendí y la mente no me está jugando una mala pasada… Cuando estabas enamorada del idiota de Arnie, era extraño… Pero… Garner???... El sujeto más engreído y vacío de toda la escuela???... Tu???...- Preguntó notando como Lila giraba los ojos y se ponía de pie para caminar inquieta por la pieza…

-Hay un lado de Tom, que ustedes no conocen… Puede ser lejano y cínico al principio, pero… Deberían ver cómo es cuando está enamorado…- Les explicó observando por la ventana y escuchando los resoplidos en son de mofa de Helga…

_Flashbaack_

_-Bueno chicos… Este es otro poema de un autor que desea mantenerse anónimo… Por lo que estuve viendo, tenemos muchos poetas talentosos en este salón, a los cuales solo les falta animarse a revelar tanto talento…- Comentó el profesor de Literatura, mientras tomaba una hoja entre sus manos, y les lanzaba una mirada suspicaz a algunos de sus alumnos…_

_Entre todo lo que pasó antes y lo que siento ahora, soy un bosquejo…_

_Nada se resuelve con claridad, cada mención es otro día de ser alguien desconocido…_

_Me gustaría poder quitarte ese disfraz… Removerlo con sutileza y que así aflore la mujer…_

_Pero… Creo que ya lo hice; lo rasgué sin paciencia y después me vi atrapado en su red…_

_El oro del trigo, el azul puro del cielo y la palidez de las nubes… Todo un paisaje para mí._

_Qué descubrí entre tanta discordia; en una polémica interminable de tu odio y mi amor…_

_-Muy bello no???... Es una forma de expresarse que sin lugar a dudas, les permite decir lo que no dirían en otra situación… Bien, felicito al autor y le sugiero que no deje de escribir nunca…- Dijo Krapss, su profesor de Literatura, mientras seguía con la clase… Un ojeroso e inquieto Tom, observaba a la rubia que últimamente era el motivo de su desvelo, a la par que una sonriente Lila suspiraba imaginándose ser la musa de tanta inspiración por parte de él… Arnold miraba a Helga de reojo, pensando en quedarse a ayudarla a limpiar el campus de deportes a la salida, mientras ella escribía en su cuaderno la obra que debían entregar esa tarde a Bletz, suspirando y deseando en volver a ese momento de su vida… Junto a Arnold y en San Lorenzo…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Déjame adivinar… Le lee cuentos a los niños del hospital???- Preguntó la rubia jugando con una pelotita de plástico, y haciéndola rebotar…

-Creo que Lila hizo una especie de desfasaje… Quizás, estás confundiéndolo con alguien más… Con alguien cercano…- Sugirió Phoebe pensado en Arnold y Helga se tensó en el acto… Lila sonrió de lado…

-Realmente… Me siento muy atraída por Tom y nunca lo estuve de esta forma antes…- Confesó notando la mirada divertida de la rubia y la cara de asombro de Phoebe…

-Haya tu hermana!… Por mi parte pienso que ese pedante no tiene nada en la cabeza, pero si logras hacer que hable de otra cosa que no sea su lindo peinado, pues… - Se burló bajo la mirada suspicaz de Lila…

-Bueno… Creo que no soy la única que eligió la actuación para poder representar un beso…- Mencionó sonriendo divertida y la rubia se puso de pie en el acto, apantallándose con una hoja… Se aclaró la garganta y Phoebe emitió una leve risita…

-Como sea… Cambiando de tema… Qué se supone que debo llevar para una "_fiesta en el lago_"???- Preguntó sarcástica y notando la mirada de desconcierto de Lila y la mueca de desaprobación de Phoebe… La colorada se adelantó ante la duda…

-En verdad… Piensas ir??? Helga… No sería mejor intentar hablar con Arnold???…Vas a tolerar que esté observando a Nicole, todo el día????…

-**No!!!!** Es que no lo entienden??? No lo voy a hacer ni ahora, ni nunca!!!… Sería descabellada la sola idea de que el cabeza de balón se fije en mi, que pasaría si recordara lo que pasó???... Cómo hablar de mis sentimientos por él de nuevo????...Definitivamente, nunca lo diré… Ah ah…- Dijo notando la mirada de tristeza por parte de sus amigas…

-Estoy segura que Arnold la quiere también, solo que, necesita saber lo que pasó…- Sugirió Lila diciéndolo en voz baja, mirando a una sonriente Phoebe y recordando lo ocurrido unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando empezó a ser amiga de Helga…

_Flashbaack_

_-Hola… Chicas…- Las saludó un reacio Hank al notar la sonrisa tierna de las chicas que lo llamaban… Se cruzó de brazos y Lila sonrió…_

_-Mucho gusto Hank… Soy Lila…- Se adelantó presentándose de una forma, cortés y la otra pelirroja a su lado sonrió levantando una ceja… El pelinegro estrechó la mano girando los ojos…_

_-Hola Hank!!! Me llamo Michelle… Cielos!! Qué partido!… Estuviste genial…Te ganaste todo el aliento del público!… Todos quieren verte jugando!!!…- Se presentó la otra chica saludándolo con la mano… La rubia observó de reojo al grupo de chicos que lo miraban expectantes, alentando, riendo y gritando…Un desafiante Tom, enarcaba una ceja esperando que las chicas lo patearan, y más atrás, un curioso Arnold, quien no podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando, le hizo un gesto de complicidad y Helga sonrió con malicia…_

_-Escuchen chicas… Qué dicen si vamos a hablar cerca de los vestuarios?… Tengo que buscar mi ropa…- Preguntó simpático/a, y ambas coloradas se miraron…_

_-Claro… Por qué no???- Contestó Michelle y emprendieron la caminata, bajo las hurras del resto del equipo…_

_-Me preguntaba… Seguro debes estar muy cansado, y quizás podríamos ir a tomar algo al bufet del gimnasio…- Mencionó Michelle caminando a su lado y mirándolo con un brillo especial en los ojos… Helga los rodó en son de cansancio, suspirando y Lila se extrañó…_

_-Lila… Soy yo…- Dijo acercándose a la otra pelirroja y enseñándole un poco de su rubia cabellera…_

_-__**Helga????!!!!-**__ Exclamó atónita y extrañada por esa verdad…_

_-Shhh… __**Si señorita perfecta, baja la voz!!!**__ Es verdad, soy Hank, pero por favor, no me delates!!!- Pidió una angustiada Helga, nerviosa por la mirada de Michelle…_

_-Pero, no lo entiendo…Por qué te haces pasar por un jugador del equipo???... Podrían hasta expulsarte por esto!!!…- Dijo una atónita Michelle observando a Lila quien estaba pasmada…_

_-Si…Si, lo se… Sabes lo que me gusta jugar… Rayos Lila!!! Te consta!!! Sabes lo mandona y gritona que soy en el campo… Quería jugar, quería demostrar que por ser una niña no estaba imposibilitada para hacerlo…- Se explicó frustrada notando la mirada de comprensión de ambas chicas…_

_-Bien Helga… Te entiendo, aunque esto es muy arriesgado… No diremos nada, sin embargo deberías considerarlo… Es peligroso inclusive para ti, se lo fuerte que eres y todo… Pero ninguno sabe que eres una dama… Qué pasaría si te lastimaran???- Interrogó Lila intentando hacerla entrar en razón…_

_-Bueno… No todos… Deben guardar el secreto… Arnold si lo sabe, es el único que me ayudó hasta ahora… Por eso quiero pedirles un favor…- Dijo con cara de tramar algo y las dos chicas se miraron…_

_-Si… Helga, en qué podemos ser útiles???- preguntó Michelle sonriendo amistosamente…_

_-Quiero cerrarles la boca a todos esos habladores y disuadir las sospechas que tienen sobre Hank… Pero, solo hay una forma…- Comentó enarcando una ceja y Lila emitió una risita conociendo esa mirada…_

_Cinco minutos después…_

_-Todavía no puedo entender cómo lo hace!!!…- Mencionó un asombrado Gerald observando al pelinegro reír a lo lejos con Lila y Michelle…_

_-Yo tampoco… es sorprendente, pero… Logra todo lo que se propone…- Contestó un alegre Arnold, sonriendo de lado… Gerald lo observó curioso por esto y después ladeó la cabeza en señal de reprobación…_

_-Aunque no entiendo ese magnetismo que tiene con las chicas… Debo admitir que es un gran sujeto… __**Y mira la cara de Garner!!!… No sabe dónde meterse!!!- **__exclamó el moreno riendo y Arnold rodó los ojos…_

_-Creo que Tom, ya no lo molestará más después de esto… Y si es verdad, no solo es un gran sujeto… Es el mejor…- Completó divertido y observando a la rubia acercarse a lo lejos…_

_-__**Hay Hank!!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Eres tan gracioso!!!**__ Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo???…- Exclamó una tentada Lila caminado al lado del pelinegro, mientras Michelle iba del otro lado… Todos los presentes los observaban atónitos y sonrientes… Tom rodó los ojos en son de molestia y Arnold no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante esta ocurrencia…_

_-Es verdad… Deberían ver, cómo parecería ir detrás de un filet cuando corre… Claro, no le digan a Croball que se los conté, pero yo le digo cementerio de hot-dogs!!!!- Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos, observando desafiante a un irritado Tom y guiñándole un ojo a Arnold…_

_-__**Jajajajajaja!!! Hank!!! Eres terrible!!!-**__ Se rió Michelle tomándolo del brazo…_

_-__**Hey Arnold!!! Quieres venir??? Con Lila y Michelle vamos al bufet**__…- Lo llamó "Hank" a lo lejos y el rubio rodó los ojos con una gran sonrisa…_

_-__**De acuerdo**__**Hank!…-**__ Exclamó marchándose con las tres chicas, honestamente, al principio estaba molesto con Helga por no desistir de esa idea de pertenecer al equipo, le preocupaba demasiado que la descubrieran… Pero cada vez se divertía más al seguirle la corriente…_

_Una vez los cuatro en el bufet…_

_-Vieron la cara de Garner??? Qué tarado!!!!... Seguro debe sentir que lo despojé de todo su encanto!!!- Se burló Helga riendo divertida y Arnold observó a Lila con ojos de reprobación…_

_-No hay caso… No puedo hacerla recapacitar…- Mencionó viéndola jugar football de mesa junto a Michelle…_

_-Eso es lo increible de Helga, Arnie… Se juega de corazón por lo que quiere…- Dijo la colorada mirándolo de manera suspicaz y Arnold desvió la mirada en son de duda…_

_-Si… Eso creo…- Dijo entre confundido y absorto, por lo que en el fondo, su corazón le decía a los gritos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

En casa de Arnold…

-Bueno… ya estamos solos, nadie nos escuchará… Ahora podrías decirme qué era eso tan importante???- Preguntó un curioso Arnold sentándose en el borde de su cama y extrañado por todo ese misterio… Su amigo iba de un lado para el otro mordiéndose los labios…"Cómo te lo digo viejo???" Pensaba, una y otra vez, recordando ese día en que rescataron a los padres del rubio…

-Gerald… Qué sucede???... es decir… es algo, grave???...- Preguntó intentando acercarse a la respuesta y observando como Gerald esquivaba un poco la mirada… El moreno resopló revolviéndose un poco los cabellos y se sentó a su lado…

-Escucha Arnie… Quizás lo que te diga suene ilógico y hasta descabellado… Pero necesito que me prometas que no te desmayarás…- Aseguró notando como Arnold enarcaba una ceja y asentía tranquilo…

-Claro amigo… Adelante…- Aseguró sonriente y haciendo ademanes con las manos para que Gerald continuara… El chico se encogió de hombros y espetó:

-Por dónde empezar???...- Rió nerviosamente- Sabes hermano, hay algo que ocurrió en San Lorenzo y nunca te conté, porque al principio, creía que había sido una idea mía… Que había visto muy mal!…- Admitió apoyando el mentón en su mano y rodando los ojos…

-Y… Qué fue eso tan increible???- Indagó Arnold asombrado y sonriendo de lado por esa confesión…

-Estábamos huyendo de esos sujetos- Comenzó a narrar lo sucedido-Iba adelante alumbrando el camino… Me resbalé con un poco de verdín del suelo, y después seguí con más fuerza… Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando volteé a verte y no estabas… Volví sobre mis pasos, llamándote… Las lianas eran muy largas y había algo de neblina, por lo que no podía ver con claridad… Pensé que te habían agarrado… Seguí llamándote…

-Permiso campeón… Puedo pasar???- Se escuchó la voz de Miles interrumpiendo la charla y ambos jóvenes desviaron la atención…

-Claro papá… - Dijo Arnold escuchando los gritos de sus amigos desde la calle…

-Hola Sr. Shortman…- Lo saludó Gerald y el hombre sonrió…

-Abajo están Harold, Stinky, Sid y Lorenzo… Dicen que les deben a ti y a Harold una ronda de hamburguesas o algo así…- Informó el hombre escuchando las risas de los amigos de su hijo desde la sala…

-No puedo creerlo… Harold aprobó???- Preguntó Gerald mirando a Arnold quien sonrió sorprendido…

-Así parece…- Contestó el rubio tomando su chaqueta y bajando junto con Gerald…- Nosotros nos vamos a jugar bolos al centro comercial, papá… **No me esperen a cenar!!!-** exclamó el rubio bajando las escaleras y observando como Harold aventaba una hoja en la que se leía una B, sobre unos cálculos en rojo…

-**Que tal eso perdedores???… Obtuve una B!!!!-** Exclamó orgulloso y los demás rodaron los ojos…

-Brown le tuvo lástima y corrigió el examen ni bien Harold lo entregó… No podía creerlo, cuando notó que había aprobado…- Mencionó Sid, riendo junto con el resto de los chicos…

-Perdón por haberte subestimado Arnold… Se ve que al final de cuentas, si podías enseñarle a Harold…- Mencionó Lorenzo sonriendo de lado y sacando las monedas junto con sus compañeros…

-En realidad…- Admitió con una sonrisa- No fue obra mía… Helga le explicó los cálculos…- Dijo observando como Harold seguía aventando la hoja en lo que abrían la puerta…

-**Olvidaba que desde ayer Arnold es su **_**novio**_**!!!!-** Exclamó Sid y todos rieron, excepto el rubio que estaba más que colorado…

-**Ya basta!!!** Dejen al sujeto en paz… Ya tiene bastante con sus elecciones!!!…- Comentó Gerald y Arnold suspiró un poco inquieto…

-Novio???...- Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos y Arnold levantó una ceja paralizado…

-No es lo que piensas má… Helga solamente es…- Intentó explicarse el rubio algo avergonzado e incómodo por la presencia de Stella allí…

-Hola Sra. Shortman… - La saludó un divertido Harold y la mujer sonrió sorprendida ante la noticia…

-Solo están saliendo… Aunque para ser honestos, no me sorprende mucho… Siempre pensé que le gustabas a Helga, Arnold…- Confesó Stinky con su tono de voz lento y logrando que Stella sonriera aún más…

-Nos vamos má… Comeremos hamburguesas, no me esperen…- Se despidió un apurado y abochornado Arnold, quien se fue del lugar junto con sus amigos, mientras ellos reían a las carcajadas y bromeaban por su nuevo romance…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Garner…

-Hijo… Tienes una llamada…- Lo despertó su madre, llegando a su habitación… Un adormilado Tom, tomó el teléfono…

-Hola…- Atendió refregándose los ojos para luego rodarlos por la voz que lo saludaba…

-Hola Tom, soy yo, Nicole… Cómo estás???... Espero que bien… Escucha, sobre la fiesta de mañana en la casa de Catty…- Lo saludó la castaña, jugando con el cable de teléfono y sin dejarlo meter un comentario…

-Hola Nicole… Bien y tu???... Escucha, con respecto a eso, lo he pensado detenidamente…- La interrumpió el rubio con un tono pesado y resoplando- Decidí que no voy a ir… Lo siento… Quizás otro día…- Dijo haciendo el amague a cortar…

-**Vamos Tom!!!** Please… Será divertido!… Todo el equipo estará allí, las porristas, el equipo de nado… Estoy segura que te divertirás… Claro eso si, sin contar a los sosos de nuestros compañeros…- Comentó Nicole caminado por la habitación y guardando su traje de baño…

-En verdad Nicole… No estoy interesado en tener que sociabilizar con… Un momento… Qué compañeros???- Preguntó Tom deteniéndose en sus palabras y pensando en la posibilidad de ver a Helga…

-Ya sabes… Es una fiesta de parejas… Hay tantos tontos que son ideales el uno para el otro…- Completó Nicole con su carácter normal, y Tom dibujó una mueca de molestia…

-Bien Nicole… A las nueve pasaré por tu casa… Sabes como llegar al lugar, no es así???- Se apuró acordando la salida…

-Si… Así es… La combi de Catty pasará por el puente de la cuidad a las diez… Nos vemos mañana, entonces… Besos… Bye…- Colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque finalmente Tom Garner había caído en sus manos…

-Adiós…- Colgó un inquieto Tom, pensando en cómo hacer para acercarse a ella… Tenía que jugarse, tenía que decirle lo que en verdad sentía, y ver si existía alguna posibilidad… Sonrió de lado, quizás no todo estaba perdido… Armó su bolso recordando las ironías del destino y cómo Helga le gustaba tanto…

_Flashbaack_

_-Hola… Hank???... Soñando con entrar a las grandes ligas???... Mira, creo que te quedó una mancha justo allí…- Lo saludó un sonriente Tom, acercándose a las tribunas y parándose junto a la rubia…_

_-Te salvas, porque está Croball mirándonos, zoquete… estoy así de dejarte un ojo morado!!!… __**No quieras conocer a los Cinco Vengadores cuando están enojados!!!…- **__Respondió Helga tomando el tacho y mostrándole el puño izquierdo a un divertido Tom, quien se acercó más a la rubia…_

_-De verdad creías que ibas a poder reemplazarme???...- Preguntó colocándose en cuclillas junto a ella, y Helga sonrió de lado…_

_-Lo hice, hasta que cierto mezquino cobarde me delató… __**Me las pagarás Garner!!!…-**__ Dijo limpiando los bancos de la tribuna con el cepillo…_

_-Y quién lo hará??? Tu novio el cabeza de balón???...- Indagó disfrutándolo y Helga frunció el entrecejo-Tienes que limpiar bien, no querrás seis meses más de castigo…- Mencionó sacándose el chicle y embadurnándolo en uno de los bancos, mientras se retiraba a las carcajadas…_

_-Tienes razón cabeza hueca… Tengo que limpiar bien…- Contestó confabuladora y volcándole sobre la cabeza toda el agua con jabón del balde, mientras Tom se marchaba- Lo lamento Tommy, estabas muy sucio… __**Jamás serás ni la mitad del hombre que es Arnold!!!!!…-**__ Completó retirándose y dejándole el balde en la cabeza…_

_-__**Vuelve aquí Pataki!!!-**__ La llamó un furioso Tom, quitándose el balde, en lo que el entrenador que los observaba, reía a las carcajadas…_

_-__**Ten cuidado Tom… Helga, muerde!!!-**__ Le gritó el hombre, en lo que el rubio solo tiró el balde con fuerza y lo pateó yéndose…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Caminado por las calles de Hillwood…

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**Tú también**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,**_

_**Esta vez**_

_**Quiero ser**_

_**La luna llena que te espera**_

_**Y te ilumina**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**Se que no va a suceder**_

_**Pero lo puedo soñar…**_

-No sabía que Lorenzo era tan malo jugando a los bolos!… No derribó una sola chusa!…- Contó Gerald riendo junto con Arnold, mientras caminaban hacia su casa…

-No es su fuerte… Pero cambiando de tema… Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme antes que mi padre nos interrumpiera???- Indagó haciendo memoria de la cara de espanto de Gerald… El moreno resopló recordándolo…

-Es verdad Arnie… Cuanto antes mejor… Escucha, ese día cuando te estaba buscando, escuché una conversación que me detuvo… Pensé que eras tu al principio, pero después noté que se trataba de…

-Hola perdedores…- Los interrumpió una voz que se acercaba a ellos y ambos chicos observaron a la rubia que tenían en frente y la muchacha oriental que la acompañaba…

-Hola… Helga… Hola Phoebe…- saludó un tembloroso Arnold, siendo observado de reojo por su mejor amigo…

_**Te digo**_

_**Somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que está**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-Hola Phoeps… Pataki… Qué hacen por aquí a esta hora???- Preguntó Gerald deteniendo su mirada en la pelinegra, quien la desvió con una sonrisa…

-Bueno… La pregunta es a la inversa cabeza de cepillo… La calle es pública… Qué hacen ustedes aquí??? Dejan a Tarzán y a su mejor amigo corretear libres???- preguntó irónica y cruzándose de brazos…

-Poco le duro la ternura…- Comentó Gerald en voz baja para que solo lo escuchara un intranquilo Arnold…

-A dónde van???- Preguntó el rubio observando como Phoebe y Gerald conversaban…

-A casa Arnoldo… Irás mañana a la famosa fiestecita???- preguntó notando la mirada extrañada del rubio.

-Creí que ya habíamos acordado eso… Pero, si vas para casa, puedo caminar contigo??? Creo que Phoebe y Gerald no nos necesitan…- Comentó Arnold apurándose para no obtener una negativa… la rubia observó de reojo a Phoebe…

-Como sea cabeza de balón…- Contestó viendo como Phoebe se despedía con un saludo con las manos y se retiraba junto a Gerald…

_**Tu sello de amor**_

_**Lo llevo en la piel**_

_**Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe**_

_**Despertar es un dolor**_

_**Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero**_

_**Y aun espero.**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**¿Cuándo se va a terminar,**_

_**O cuando se hará realidad?**_

-De qué te ríes, enano???- preguntó una extrañada Helga notando la sonrisa de lado del rubio…

-Pensé que este tema de aparentar que estamos saliendo duraría más tiempo… lo digo por tus comentarios cuando me viste…- Afirmó notando como ella esquivaba la mirada…

-B-Bueno…- Contestó refregándose el brazo algo nerviosa- Supuse que no era necesario fingir delante de Geraldo… Después de todo, debe saber que todo esto, es solo un trato…- Se explicó caminando más rápido y notando la mirada insistente del rubio…

_**Te digo**_

_**Somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que está**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-Oye Helga… No lo tomes a mal, pero hay algo que no comprendo…- Sugirió notando como ella se acomodaba la chaqueta y observaba hacia el suelo…

-Bueno… Después de pasar tanto tiempo en la selva es lógico que…

-Desde cuándo te gusta Tom Garner???- la interrumpió en uno de sus remates irónicos y evitando preguntar lo que en verdad quería preguntar, "Por qué te gusta Tom Garner?"…

_**Te digo**_

_**Somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que está**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-Mmmm…- Helga se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose acorralada… Y ahora qué inventar???...-D-Desde… Desde… H-Hace algún tiempo…- Contestó cortante y mordiéndose los labios por esa mentira tan grande "Te amo desde que tengo uso de razón Arnold… jamás me fijaría en nadie más"… Pensaba jugando con los botones de la campera...

_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte**_

_**Tanto miedo de no verte más**_

_**Aunque eres mi amigo**_

_**Para mí algo más**_

_**Este bello secreto**_

_**Mi corazón guardará**_

_**Todo lo he soñado**_

_**Y era contigo…**_

-Ah…- Suspiró Arnold sintiéndose peor aún al aclararse la duda…-Honestamente, creo que tu le gustas también…- Admitió desanimado y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras recordaba…

_Flashbaack_

_-Y eso es lo que dijo Croball… Está exenta de lavar el vestuario, pero si tiene que encargarse del campo, el gimnasio, la pileta… Honestamente, creo que fue muy duro con Helga, es verdad que lo que hizo no estaba permitido, pero… Por qué no dejarla jugar???... Lo hace como nadie y… __**Ouuuuch!!!!-**__ Exclamó un rubio de unos quince años, en el pasillo de la escuela, mientras caminaba con Gerald…_

_-La primera del día Arnoldo!…- Mencionó una sonriente rubia pasando a su lado y burlándose…_

_-Creí que el castigo te tenía exhausta Pataki…- Comentó Gerald resoplando con cansancio… Arnold rodó los ojos…_

_-__**No te pases de listo cabello métrico!!!!...**__ Ni menciones lo que tengo que sufrir por ese bocón de… __**Ouuuchhhh!!!-**__ exclamó al sentir una pequeña bocha de papel en el cuello…_

_-Hola Hank… Trabajando mucho???...- La saludó un divertido Tom, pasando a su lado… La rubia frunció el entrecejo y ambos chicos pusieron cara de reprobación…Helga se marchó detrás de él, dispuesta a golpearlo…_

_-Sabes viejo… Pienso que Pataki encontró a su doble perfecto…- Propuso Gerald sonriendo de lado… El rubio enarcó una ceja impresionado…_

_-A qué te refieres???- Preguntó atónito y comprender…_

_-En que nunca vi a dos personas que se pelearan tanto como esos dos!… Y ya sabes lo que dicen, Romeo… Del odio al amor… Nada más observa a Nicole, te evadió tanto Arnie y al final de cuentas…- Comentó Gerald riendo de lado y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro…_

_-Dices que Helga y Tom???… No lo creo Gerald… Son muy diferentes… Además conoces a Helga, me sorprendería que saliera con un sujeto que corre cuando tiene que afrontar un problema…_

_-Porque Pataki si lo hace Arnie??? __**Vamos!!!!...**__ Honestamente, piensa cómo sería todo si a Helga le gustara Garner… Estaría tan ocupada pensando en él, que creo que ya no te torturaría más, amigo…- Afirmó imaginando esa posibilidad; Arnold abrió sus verdes ojos al máximo y se tomó la frente sin poder siquiera pensarlo… _

_-Volviendo a lo de Nicole… Todo está raro entre nosotros… la llamé ayer, varias veces, no respondió ninguna llamada… No lo se… Pero creo que ya se cansó de mí…_

_-Quizás no sea a sí… Quizás solo…_

_-Hola Arnold… Podemos hablar???- Preguntó una impaciente Nicole, llegando junto al rubio, quien solos atinó a observar a un estático Gerald…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

_**Te digo**_

_**Somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que está**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-**Qué?????!!!!!-** Preguntó Helga deteniéndose en seco- **Acaso estás loco Arnold???… es decir, es imposible Arnold!!! Qué tontería!!!- **lo retó molesta y continuó caminando…

El rubio la siguió un tramo más en silencio… Ninguno se animaba a decir nada… Si Helga hablaba, probablemente confesaría en un ataque de histeria todo aquello que estaba guardando… Y Arnold no salía del halo de dolor que le generaba toda esa situación…

-Por qué no???- Preguntó el rubio volviendo al último comentario…

-Por qué no qué, melenudo???- Preguntó observándolo escrutadora y el rubio levantó una ceja…

-Por qué no podrías gustarle a Tom???... Digo, quizás no sean muy amigos, pero por lo que demuestra…- Comentó notando que ya se acercaban a la casa de Helga…

-A Garner le gustan las chicas como tu novia… Como Nicole… Hermosas, perfectas, lindas y atentas… Si me pongo a pensar, tienen mucho en común hombre mono…- Comentó observando la cara atónita de Arnold y deteniéndose en el pórtico de su casa… Arnold solo tragó pausadamente… Acaso ella pensaba que él era parecido a Tom Garner???...

-Bueno Arnold… Nos vemos mañana en el puente… Era a las diez, no???- Preguntó notando la mirada perdida del rubio… Arnold reaccionó y le sonrió de lado…

_**Te digo**_

_**Somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que está**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-Nos vemos mañana Helga… Descansa…No se si Tom es el chico para ti, pero… Pienso que es un tonto, si no se da cuenta de lo que sientes y te deja ir…- Se despidió marchándose en lo que una paralizada Helga volteó a verlo… El rubio sonrió y la saludó con la mano… Ella solo apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta… "Lo dices porque eres tan bueno Arnold… Si supieras por qué estoy haciendo esto"…

_**Aquí estoy,**_

_**Tu también,**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.**_

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa… Huyyyyyyyy!!! Bueno, ya saben por qué Helga no tolera a Tom, lo que provocó que sin lugar a dudas, amara aún más a Arnold. También se mostró cómo se fue enganchando cada uno… Ahora viene la fiesta!!!… Qué pasará???... Bueno, en fin, cuídense!!! Chau!!! Suerte!!! Y Belinda no me gusta para nada, pero, esta canción es una excepción… Y a Helga le va tan bien!!! Nos vemos!!!!_


	9. Viaje en grupo

**Viaje en grupo**

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga… qué haces tu aquí???...- Preguntó un niño de nueve años, observando como su compañera de clases daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyaba contra un árbol…_

_-__**Qué calor qué hace Arnoldo!!! Es impresionante, ni una brisa de aire!!!…-**__ Exclamó ella en un tono elevado, riendo nerviosamente, apantallándose y volteando para pensar en algo rápido…_

_-Qué haces aquí Helga???... Porque por lo que tenía entendido toda esta idea de ingresar a la jungla en busca de algo "perdido", te parecía absurda… Ahora me oyes???- Comentó algo molesto, acercándose a ella y haciendo que lo mirara de frente…_

_-__**Qué????!!!!!...**__ Yo… S-Solo estaba… Bueno Phoebe y yo…- Intentó explicarse sin mucha coherencia, mientras Arnold la observaba expectante- Sabes como es esa pesada!!! Quería conocer esta catarata… Así que me dijo: Helga…_

_-Tú ahuyentaste a los hombres que nos perseguían… No es así???- Preguntó Arnold interrumpiéndola, sin prestar atención a esa excusa, y claramente notando la ausencia de Phoebe…_

_-Ah????...- Murmuró apretando los ojos al sentirse descubierta y buscando la forma de zafarse de esa incómoda charla…_

_-Y-Yo….- Dijo tartamudeando y girando los ojos…_

_-Y cuando encontramos la nota… También fuiste tu???- Preguntó Arnold esperando alguna reacción de ella… Helga temblaba de los nervios… Rayos!!! Y encima Phoebe parecía desaparecida…_

_-Si querías ayudarme… Por qué no lo dijiste???- Preguntó Arnold desconcertado, pero vagamente sabiendo el porqué…_

_-__**Jajajajajajajaja!!!**__**Y dices que gasté la mañana entera intentando ayudarte???!!! Qué ridículo Arnold!!! **__Ya te dije… Estaba…_

_-Helga…. Quiero la verdad…- Ordenó interrumpiéndola en su huida y tomándola con delicadeza de la mano… La rubia suspiró mordiéndose los labios y bajando la mirada…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Oye Arnold!!!!! Oye Arnold!!!!-** Se escuchó el sonido de cierto celular llamándolo… El rubio volteó muy adormecido a observar lo que ocurría… Las 8 a.m… Tenía que levantarse, ese día tenía que ir a la fiesta a la que habían sido invitados Helga y él, en la casa de Catty… Helga… Acaso el sueño que había tenido era sobre… Qué significaba???... Se refregó los ojos sentándose en la cama: Qué pereza!... Se había acostado demasiado tarde… Al principio, se había quedado armando el bolso, pero después… No podía quitarse la charla que había tenido con ella la noche anterior, sobre sus sentimientos por Tom… Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la idea!… Tomó una toalla del closet y se dirigió al baño… Una vez afuera, luego de media hora, ya se encontraba listo para desayunar…

-Má???- Preguntó extrañado, al notar a la mujer de unos cuarenta años, en la cocina… Al parecer preparando el desayuno…

-Buenos días hijo… Dormiste bien???- Lo saludó regalándole una sonrisa tierna y sirviendo algo de jugo…

-Si… Algo así… Qué haces despierta tan temprano??? Y papá???...- Preguntó notando la clara ausencia de Milles en la casa, y tomando unas tostadas…

-Bueno… Ayer oí que hoy te ibas al lago Michigan con tus amigos… Y como noté que en esas reuniones no comen, pensé en prepararte algo…- Dijo sentándose frente a él y sirviéndose café- Tu padre salió a solucionar un tema que nos tiene inquietos… No tardará demasiado… No te preocupes…- Dijo tomando las manos de su hijo. Arnold solo levantó una ceja, y se recostó un poco sobre la silla…

-A donde sea que vayan… No pienso perderlos de nuevo. Voy con ustedes…- Mencionó decidido y con un brillo de determinación en los ojos… Stella solo sonrió acariciándole los cabellos…

-Después de todo lo que sufrí por no poder estar a tu lado mi amor, por no poder verte crecer… Nunca te dejaría de nuevo!… No te preocupes, nuestras vidas están en Hillwood… Pero eso no significa que tengamos algo que solucionar de vez en cuando… Sabes que trabajamos tu padre y yo. Lamentablemente, nuestras obligaciones y propósitos demandan eso…- Explicó levantando las tazas y escuchando el suspiro cansado de Arnold… No quería amargarle el día, así que preguntó…

-A propósito… No se te hace tarde???- Indagó observando el reloj, y regalándole una sonrisa suspicaz… El rubio volteó a ver el reloj de la sala… Las nueve menos diez… Diablos!!!...

**-Helga!!!!-** Exclamó levantándose apurado, y solo entonces escuchó como Stella se aclaraba la garganta… Algo sonrojado, se colocó la mochila- Mamá…- Dijo algo apenado por tener que explicar lo que en verdad ocurría- Con respecto a lo que escuchaste ayer… Helga solo es mi amiga… Entre ella y yo, no pasa…

-Está bien cielo… No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni mucho menos!!!- Lo interrumpió riendo divertida y acercándose a despedirse…- En realidad, es todo lo contrario… Me alegra mucho la noticia, y estoy segura que la quieres tanto, como ella a ti…- Aseguró abrazándolo, cosa que descolocó bastante a Arnold, y por otro lado lo hizo sentirse incómodo porque la verdad era más compleja de lo que su madre se imaginaba…

-**Hola vaquero!!!… Mis saludos a Eleonor!!!-** Exclamó la abuela eufórica, llegando a la cocina y calentando algo de agua…Arnold sonrió de lado…

-Hoy es el día de Texas???- Preguntó el rubio sonriente, observando como la anciana estaba vestida como en una película del Lejano Oeste, a la vez que preparaba unos wafles…

-Buenos días Shortman… Cómo estás??? Preparándote para ir al lago Michigan???... Escuché que los salmones salen en grandes cantidades a esta época del año!… Te daré la caña que compré la semana pasada, es la Fhishleter 2000!!!!- Comentó Phil llegando a la sala, vestido con su equipo de pesca y un gran balde verde oscuro… Arnold giró los ojos con una sonrisa…

-Hola abuelo… Si es verdad, hoy vamos de visita al lago… No gracias, no creo que tenga tiempo de estrenar la caña hoy…- Dijo despidiéndose de su familia y saliendo algo apurado a buscar a Helga…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pataki…

Cierta rubia, de quince años, muy bonita y ya bastante malhumorada terminaba de guardar sus cosas… Tomó el traje de baño que había comprado con su mejor amiga el día anterior… En verdad, las chicas solían usar eso???... Giró los ojos guardando el pareo… Por suerte era lo único que la ayudaría un poco! En verdad le molestaba bastante la idea de una exposición pública del cuerpo, y peor aún, con todos esos ególatras amigos de Nicole Richards allí… No era por cuestión de inseguridad, porque en realidad le importaba poco y nada… Era cuestión de que ella simplemente, no era así… Lamentablemente para ganarse el amor de Arnold había que entrar a ese círculo… Puf!!! Y encima, aparentar sentimientos por el bobalicón de Garner!!!!... Cerró el bolso tomando el traje e ingresando al baño a colocárselo… Arriba un vestido negro, y listo…

En casa de los Garner…

_Flashbaack_

_-__**No!!!!… Esto no puede estar pasando!!!...-**__ Exclamó un muchacho rubio y de ojos cafés oscuros… Se golpeaba la cabeza contra su casillero, muy afligido…- A ver perdedor… __**Eso es imposible!!!-**__ Se dijo a si mismo buscándole una explicación al problema…- Lo que pasa, es que estuve pasando demasiado tiempo con Geraldine… Si! Eso!!... Y entonces, eso me hace creer que… Un momento… Cómo la llame???...- Se cuestionó comenzando a creer que estaba perdiendo la cordura… O que ya la había perdido hace mucho…_

_Buscó algunos libros que necesitaba para la clase de matemática cuando un par de papeles cayeron del lugar… Los levantó observando una foto que capturó su atención… Sonrió de lado al recordar el día que la tomó… En ella aparecían los jugadores del equipo de baseball de la secundaria 119 de Hillwood, compitiendo por el campeonato estatal… Sentada en una de las esquinas, y definitivamente luciendo más delgada y delicada que el resto, se encontraba Helga disfrazada de Hank… El rubio sonrió de lado acariciando la imagen… Ahora observándola, se sentía un estúpido por no haber notado que se trataba de una chica…. Y en verdad, una muy hermosa como para pasar desapercibida como un varón… __**"Diablos!!!!!"-**__ Maldijo guardándola rápidamente en el casillero, al notar que ya ni siquiera controlaba sus propios pensamientos…_

_-__**No Phoebe!… De ninguna manera!…**__**Sabes lo que pienso de esas estúpidas fiestas!!!**__ Y para ser honesta, me aburrí demasiado el año pasado como para repetirlo de nuevo… Son solo un montón de chicas tontas, arreglándose el cabello toda la noche y hablando de lo vacías que son sus huecas cabezas…__**Llorando y suspirando por los apestosos del equipo!!!!... Oye…Se te perdió algo imitación de un jugador???!!!!!...-**__ Se detuvo una fastidiada Helga al notar la cara de extrañeza que dibujaba Tom Garner al quedarse estático en medio del pesillo e impedir el paso a los demás…_

_-H-Hola H-Helga… Yo… Mmmm…- Contestó con un hilo de voz, lo que provocó que la rubia frunciera más el entrecejo, observando a Phoebe quien la miraba extrañada al igual que ella…_

_Helga resopló molesta y rebasó al muchacho…- __**Deja los anabólicos Garner!!! Ya te están afectando el cerebro más de la cuenta!!!!-**__ Le exclamó a lo lejos mientras se marchaba junto con una asombrada Phoebe…"Creo que Harold va a tener competencia muy pronto…"- Comentó la rubia en voz baja para que solo la escuchara su mejor amiga, quien sonrió retándola…_

_Tom tomó un poco de aire resoplando… Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo con él???... Acaso Pataki lo había humillado, empujado y se había ido sin que él le digiera nada???... Se cuestionó inquieto, por lo nervioso que empezaba a ponerlo la figura de Helga merodeando cerca…_

_-Hola Tom… Cómo estás???...- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos alcanzándole uno de los libros que él había arrojado al saludar a Helga… El muchacho sonrió tomándolo…_

_-Hola Lila… Bien y tu???...- Respondió tembloroso volteando a mirar por donde se había ido la rubia que lo dejaba sin palabras…._

_-Luces un poco distraído… Sucede algo??? Parece que algo te mortifica…- Preguntó la muchacha caminando junto con él… Tom se mordió los labios rascándose la nuca nerviosamente…_

_-Mortificándome??... No… es solo que, no dormí bien… Es todo… Y por otro lado…- Admitió suspirando cansado y notando la cara de molestia que tenían sus compañeros varones al notar que él ingresaba al aula…_

_-Te sientes mal por haber delatado a Helga… No es así???- Sugirió Lila, obviamente sabiendo muy bien lo que ocurría y conociendo los sentimientos de Tom, antes que él mismo los notara…_

_-De hecho… Si… Se que me equivoqué!!! Actué como un cobarde… Un asqueroso soplón!!! Y ahora, el mejor jugador o jugadora, como sea… No puede participar del campeonato… Estamos perdidos!!!- Confesó sentándose en su asiento, escuchando los abucheos de algunos de los chicos quienes respaldaban a Hank… O mejor dicho, a Helga…_

_-Eres un muy buen jugador Tom… Y ahora con esto que me afirmas, noto que no me equivoqué contigo… Eres una muy buena persona también, un buen amigo… Vales más que un simple error, solo tienes que confiar en ti y harás lo correcto…- Afirmó Lila sentándose detrás de él y regalándole una sonrisa… Tom volteó a verla algo sorprendido por esa declaración…_

_-Gracias…- Dijo sonriéndole también y volteando nuevamente a escuchar las risas de cierta rubia quien venía siendo cargada por Harold de caballito…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Un apurado Tom terminaba de guardar sus cosas mientras observaba la foto que tenía de Helga… Listo, cerró el bolso… Lo único que quedaba era la cámara de fotos…La guardó dentro del estuche y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras… Había que pasar por Nicole… Se tomó la cabeza! Lo que hacía para poder ver a Helga… Si tener que ser tolerante con los comentarios frívolos de Nicole era cansador, tener que caminar todo un día del brazo iba a ser exasperante!… Pero, de todas maneras iba a poder ver a cierta rubia, y le emocionaba demasiado la idea… Ahora el tema era… De qué hablarle, para que no se alejara???... Cerró la puerta dejando una nota sobre la mesa, y se dirigió al vecindario contiguo…

De nuevo en la casa de los Pataki…

-Buenos días Sra. Pataki… Se encuentra Helga???- Preguntó un agitado Arnold, por la carrera que había realizado… Miriam algo adormilada, le sonrió…

-Buenos días muchachito… Espera un momento…- Dijo ingresando a la casa, y llamando a Helga, quien en el acto, salió disparada por las escaleras…- **Ya voy Miriam!!!-** Respondió tomando su bolso y llegando a la puerta de entrada…

-Vaya melenudo… Decidiste venir, eh???- Preguntó enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos…

-H-Hola…- la saludó un atontado Arnold, moviendo la mano y aclarándose la garganta… Helga abrió los ojos en son de extrañeza…

_She confessed her love to me_

_**Ella confesó su amor por mí**_

_Then she vanished_

_**Luego se desvaneció**_

_On the breeze_

_**En la brisa**_

_Trying to hold on to that_

_**Tratar de aferrarse a eso**_

_Was just impossible_

_**Fue simplemente imposible**_

-Sucede algo Tarzán???... Sabes, si no nos apuramos, creo no llegaremos ni para el postre!!!- Advirtió acomodándose la mochila y saliendo afuera…- **Me voy Miriam!!! Vuelvo en la tarde!!!…-** Gritó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella…- Adiós querida…- Se escuchó la respuesta desde la cocina…

-Y??? Vamos a quedarnos toda la mañana aquí???... **Tierra llamando a Arnold!!!!-** Dijo moviendo una mano delante de un desorientado Arnold, y resoplando…

_She was more than beautiful_

_**Ella era más que hermosa**_

_Closer to ethereal_

_**Cerca de lo etéreo**_

_With a kind of_

_**Con un tipo de**_

_Down to earth flavor_

_**Sabor terrenal**_

-Mmmm???... S-Si… Vamos… Helga… Luces muy bonita…- Contestó algo sonrojado y caminado a paso decidido casi murmurando el último comentario, por lo que Helga no lo escuchó…

-**Arnold cuidado!!!!!-** Lo llamó apurada, notando el cambió de señal en el semáforo y tomándolo del brazo… El rubio se sonrojó más aún y solo así, salió de su letargo…** Qué le estaba pasando???!!!...**

-**Qué diablos sucede contigo hombre mono????!!!!! No miras al cruzar o qué????!!!!!-** Le reprochó molesta por su torpeza y chasqueando los dedos frente a él…- **Podrías averiguar si hay agua en Marte???, Porque es allí en donde estás!!!!-** le gritó notando como él se quedaba viéndola paralizado…

-Yo lo lamento H-Helga… No dormí bien, debe ser eso… Prometo tener más cuidado… Te ayudo???- Indagó obligándose a retomar la estabilidad y tomando el bolso de ella… Helga se apartó en el acto…

_Close my eyes_

_**Cierro mis ojos**_

_It's three in the afternoon_

_**Son las tres de la tarde**_

_Then I realize_

_**Estonces me doy cuenta**_

_That she's really_

_**Que ella realmente**_

_Gone for good_

_**Se fue para bien**_

-Crees que soy una debilucha o algo por el estilo???- Preguntó observándolo, escrutadora… Arnold sonrió de lado…

-Bueno… Si vamos a fingir estar de novios… Sería coherente que me dejaras ayudarte, no te parece???- Sugirió tomando el bolso y empezando a caminar…- Por nada…- Agregó cruzando la calle y dejando a una desconcentrada Helga atrás…- Vienes????- Interrogó desde la otra calle… La rubia, solo asintió y la sonrisa en la cara de Arnold aumentó… Con los años, había aprendido a jugar con las mismas cartas que ella…

Una vez, todos en el lugar del encuentro…

-Quiénes faltan???- Preguntó resoplando Nicole, tomada del brazo de Tom, quien observaba hacia todos lados…

-Solo Arnold y Helga… El resto ya se marchó en la combi anterior…- Contestó Catty haciéndole una señal al conductor de que aguardara unos diez minutos más…

-Están seguros de que sabían dónde nos encontraríamos???... Por ahí erraron el camino…- Sugirió Alan, el novio de la anfitriona, es decir Catty…

-No deben tardar… Sobre todo Arnold, el sujeto es un fastidio en cuestión de horarios… Me sorprende en verdad…- Comentó Nicole girando los ojos, en lo que Tom era el único que no parecía estar presente…

-Así que invitaron a Hank, eh???... -Preguntó Alan con una sonrisa de lado y codeando al rubio que tenía a su lado- **Cómo nos divertiremos hoy Tom!!!** Si necesitábamos un sustituto por la pierna de Kevin, creo que esa es nada menos que Pataki… **Ni siquiera tendríamos que ponerle una peluca!!!!-** Comentó riendo a carcajadas, seguido por Nicole…Tom solo hizo una mueca de fastidio por el comentario… Catty suspiró un poco…

-Les recuerdo que Helga es mi invitada… No quiero que la hagan sentirse incómoda, ya lo saben!!!- les aclaró siendo abrazada por su novio…

-Te recuerdo que se humilla sola, Catty… Es decir, hacerse pasar por un jugador??? Qué ridículo!!!- Contradijo Nicole, girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos…- Por cierto… Tom, trajiste la cámara???- Indagó notando lo distraído que se encontraba Garner…

-Mmmm… Si, la tengo aquí en el estuche…- Contestó Tom observando el reloj de mano que traía con impaciencia…

-Cómo van los talleres de fotografía Tom???... Escuché a Lila mencionar que eres muy talentoso…- Lo elogió Catty chocándose con la mirada castigadora de Nicole… El solo nombre de la colorada le provocaba náuseas… Y por supuesto, tenía muy claras sus intenciones con Tom…

-Muy buena idea amigo… Sabes, dicen que soy muy fotogénico, quiero ver cómo salen!!! Me gustaría una foto de esta hermosa princesa y yo…- Agregó Alan abrazando a Catty quien se sonrojó un poco… Tom solo estaba con la vista en el frente, cuando escuchó una voz que provocó que sonriera…

_Anybody seen my baby?_

_**Alguien ha visto a mi nena?**_

_Anybody seen her around?_

_**Alguien la ha visto por ahí?**_

_Love has gone_

_**El amor se ha ido**_

_And made me blind_

_**Y me dejó ciego**_

_I've looked but I just can't find_

_**La he buscado pero simplemente no puedo encontrarla**_

_She has gotten lost_

_**Ella se ha perdido**_

_In the crowd_

_**En la multitud**_

-Estás seguro que era en este puente Tarzán???... Creo que hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos!!!- Se quejó cierta rubia observando una combi estacionada cerca…

-Decías algo… Helga???- Preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa de lado, en su oído y acercándose al grupo… Su cara se llevó una pequeña sorpresita al ver a Tom Garner allí, y nada menos de la mano de Nicole…

-**Hola chicos!!! Por aquí!!!-** Los llamó Catty, siendo saludada por Arnold y con pocas ganas por Helga, quien envió un hola general y se cruzó de brazos…

-Hola Arnold… Sabes, creía que habían dicho que vendrías con Helga???...- Preguntó Alan acercándose confidencial… La rubia, solo frunció el entrecejo y Arnold se paró un poco más erguido…

-Hola… Pero si es el coucher más esquelético que he visto… Cómo estás???- Saludó Helga interrumpiendo el comentario… Alan se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un estúpido, y Arnold solo sonrió…

-Ah… Hola H-Helga???...Todo bien, y tu??? Luces bien…- Respondió sorprendido y subiéndose a la combi, siendo reprendido por su novia…

-Hola Arnold… Hola… Helga… Qué bueno es verlos!...- Dijo Tom subiéndose a la combi siendo seguido por una reacia Nicole… Helga rodó los ojos "Me imagino"…Pensó la rubia haciendo un gesto de que el día sería largo y enfermizo…

_I was flippin' magazines_

_**Estaba hojeando revistas**_

_In that place on Mercer Street_

_**En ese lugar en Mercer Street**_

_When I thought I spotted her_

_**Cuando creí haberla visto**_

_Getting on a motor bike_

_**Subiéndose a una motocicleta**_

_Looking rather lady like_

_**Luciendo como una dama**_

_Didn't she just give me a wave?_

_**Ella no me dio ni siquiera un saludo?**_

-Sabes Helga… Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro contigo…- Confesó Arnold sentándose a su lado… La rubia solo se ahogó un poco ante esa verdad tan abierta…Se aclaró un poco la garganta e intentó actuar lo más normal que pudo…

_Salty tears_

_**Lágrimas saladas**_

_It's three in the afternoon_

_**Son las tres de la tarde**_

_Has she disappeared?_

_**Ella ha desaparecido?**_

_Is she really gone for good?_

_**Ella realmente se fue para bien?**_

-Qué suerte tienes Arnold!!!... Yo por mi parte podría afirmar que nunca he soñado contigo… Eso sería una pesadilla!!!- Contestó irónica apoyándose contra la ventana y pensando en las vueltas de la vida… El rubio solo frunció el entrecejo, para decir…

-Qué tierna!!!- Contestó con ironía y volvió a la idea inicial- En mi sueño, estábamos en San Lorenzo- Explicó rascándose la cabeza y haciendo memoria…

-Y qué fue eso que soñaste????- Preguntó muriéndose por saber la respuesta y jugando con sus manos…

-Bueno… Siempre te pregunté cómo había sido para ti el viaje que hicimos de niños… Y nunca…

_Anybody seen my baby?_

_**Alguien ha visto a mi nena?**_

_Anybody seen her around?_

_**Alguien la ha visto por ahí?**_

_If I just close my eyes_

_**Si solo cierro mis ojos**_

_I reach out_

_**Me estiro**_

_And touch the prize_

_**Y toco el premio**_

_Anybody seen her around?_

_**Alguien la ha visto por ahí?**_

-Ya te lo dije Arnold!… No recuerdo mucho!… Eso pasó cuando estábamos en cuarto año!!! Además, qué podría decir de un tonto y aburrido viaje??? En un lugar en medio de la nada, en donde solo salíamos a caminar y a…- Se apuró en contestar, nerviosa y acomodándose en el asiento… Arnold solo levantó una ceja…

_Anybody seen my baby?_

_**Alguien ha visto a mi nena?**_

_Anybody seen her around?_

_**Alguien la ha visto por ahí?**_

_If I just close my eyes_

_**Si solo cierro mis ojos**_

_I reach out_

_**Me estiro**_

_And touch the prize_

_**Y toco el premio**_

_Anybody seen her around?_

_**Alguien la ha visto por ahí?**_

-En el sueño, estábamos en un lugar cálido y ruidoso... Ruidoso porque si no me equivoco, parecía haber una catarata cerca… Creo que era de tarde, porque el sol empezaba a ocultarse… Corría sin parar, como huyendo de algo…- Se detuvo ante este último comentario y pensó un momento- Llámame loco!!!… Pero te veía caer desde un árbol!…- Comentó riendo ante la idea- En fin, cuando me acercaba a hablarte, parecías estar algo tensa y preocupada… Así que caminé despacio y te pregunté qué hacías en… - Arnold le contó el sueño, y solo se detuvo al notarla dormida sobre la ventana… Sonrió de lado… Ella estaba cansada también, así que decidió no molestarla y cerrar los ojos... Helga por su lado, los entreabrió de espaldas al rubio…"Si Arnold descubre la verdad… Estoy perdida"- pensó triste y mordiéndose las uñas…

_Lost, lost and never found_

_**Perdida, perdida y nunca encontrada**_

_I must have called her_

_**La debo haber llamado**_

_A thousand times_

_**Cientos de oportunidades**_

_Sometimes I think_

_**A veces pienso**_

_She's just in my imagination_

_**Que ella solamente está en mi imaginación**_

_Lost in the crowd_

_**Perdida en la multitud**_

Una vez, en el lago Michigan…

-Bueno… Escuchen todos antes de dispersase por ahí… Los baños y los cambiadores están por aquel lado… A la una estará la comida, quien quiera, puede acercarse adentro… Espero que les guste y quizás en la tarde vayamos a hacer algún juego o algo por el estilo…- Les dijo la dueña de casa a sus compañeros y cada uno tomó su camino… Los chicos por su parte, no tardaron en soltar todas las cosas al lado de sus novias y salir corriendo al agua… Mientras que las chicas, optaron por tomar sol…

Helga se quitó el vestido y se colocó el pareo… Salió de los vestidores y se dirigió a caminar… Observó al grupito de Nicole, todas reunidas rostizándose bajo el rayo del sol… Giró los ojos, notando que en efecto, se encontraba sola… Se sentó en una roca y observó a lo lejos... Estaban los chicos nadando, dando clavados y riendo a las carcajadas, mientras hablaban tonterías y hacían competencias… Las ganas que hubiera tenido de mostrarles como se realiza un buen salto… Pero luego observó a Arnold riendo junto a todos ellos… Esto lo hacía por él, para poder estar a su lado, aunque fuera de prestado y para ayudarlo… Al principio tenía pensado aprovechar el tiempo para averiguar si él recordaba algo, si él sentía algo más que solo amistad… Sin embargo, al notar la cara que ponía cada vez que veía a Nicole abrazada de Garner, le hizo hacerse la idea de que eso jamás sucedería; y que ella nunca tendría el valor para volver a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

-**Fuera de aquí!!! Largo!!!-** Exclamó una molesta Nicole al sentir un chorro de agua impactarle en el cabello…

-Nicole… Es solo un niño… Aquí tienes pequeño…- Le dijo Catty levantando la pistola de agua que al chico se le había caído y entregándosela… Helga sonrió a lo lejos y un niño que estaba oculto detrás de la maleza, salió de allí, mojándola y echando a correr…

-**Hey!!! Vuelve aquí pequeño roedor!!! No es justo, yo ni siquiera tengo una!!!-** Exclamó levantándose divertida y observando como el otro chico de cabellos oscuros que había mojado a Nicole, se acercaba y le prestaba la suya…

-Aquí tienes… Procura empapar a Henry…- Le dijo prestándole la pistola y Helga sonrió con malicia emprendiendo la búsqueda…

Mientras tanto, nadando en el lago…

-**Carl… A qué no te animas desde aquí???!!!-** Preguntó Tom en un lugar más alto del que se estaban arrojando sus compañeros…El resto sonrió de lado, excepto cierto rubio que notó el peligro de la situación…

-Creo que no deberíamos… Eso se ve demasiado riesgoso… Quizás hayan rocas grandes de ese lado…- Comentó Arnold llegando junto a sus compañeros al lugar…

-No hay problema Arnold… En verdad!!! No es la primera vez que vengo, y me lancé desde aquí el otro día!!!…- Le explicó Alan escuchando las risas de sus compañeros…

-Y a propósito Arnold… tengo que felicitarte!!! La chica con la que sales es muy interesante…- Lo elogió Carl, un muchacho de piel oscura, alto y fornido… Tom, quien estaba a su lado, realizó una mueca de fastidio con la boca…

-A qué no te imaginas de quién se trata amigo???…- Advirtió Alan sonriendo de lado, y dejando en el aire la incógnita…

-Va a la secundaria con nosotros???… **Cómo fue que nunca la vi!!!-** Exclamó Michael, un chico de pelo castaño bien claro… Arnold solo rodó los ojos algo molesto por esa ola de comentarios con respecto a Helga… Ella siempre había sido muy bonita y diferente a las demás, por qué les asombraba tanto???...

-Carl… te acuerdas de Hank???- Preguntó Alan riendo de lado siendo interrumpido por Arnold…

-Helga… Su nombre es Helga… Ella fue la chica que se hizo pasar por Hank…- Explicó Arnold escuchando los leves suspiros de Tom Garner…

-Ah cierto!!! Ya lo recuerdo… Hank???... El chico con el bat en llamas???... Diablos!!! Debería haber en la escuela baseball femenino definitivamente!!!…- Comentó Michael dándole un leve codazo a Tom- Así que esa preciosidad fue la que te dejó todo un mes en la banca Tom???....- Preguntó el castaño echando a reír junto con el resto, excepto Arnold al que no le causaba ninguna gracia…

-Y probablemente lo hubiera seguido haciendo, si no la hubiesen delatado…- Comentó el rubio observando a Garner con ojos penetrantes… El muchacho solo detuvo la mirada levantando la quijada…

-Yo ya me disculpé con Helga, Arnold… Lo que hice, fue en un momento de enojo… Créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, todo sería diferente…- Se explicó escuchando un sonido como el andar de unos pasos… Arnold levantó una ceja al oír este comentario… Entonces no se equivocaba con respecto a Garner… Acaso… Le gustaba Helga???!!!- Pensó algo celoso y escuchando unas carcajadas a lo lejos…

-**Jajajajajaja!!!Está bien!!! Está bien!!! Me rindo!!!! Jajajajajaja!!!-** Exclamaba una rubia de quince años riendo muy divertida por las cosquillas que le provocaban los chorros de agua que ambos niños de le estaban lanzando…

-Entonces… Hazlo como se debe…- Dijo uno de los niños que la mojaba riendo junto con ella… Helga se levantó contrariada sabiendo a que se refería… Tomar la pistola de agua y arrojarse a si misma en el rostro, era señal de que se suicidaba y que no jugaba más… Solamente una regla del juego que todos los niños en Hillwood conocían…

-Ah ah no, no… **eso jamás!!!!-** Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y los chicos volvieron a mojarla…

-**Bien… Bien!!!** **Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!…-** Aceptó tentada por la risa y tomando una de las armas…- **Ni en sus sueños enanos!!!-** Exclamó volviendo a mojarlos y corriendo eufórica, siendo seguida por ambos niños…

-**Helga???!!!...-** Preguntó Arnold asombrado junto con el resto de los chicos que contemplaban la escena… Sonrió de lado al verla corriendo hacia él…

-**Ayúdame Arnold!!!... Me ganan en cantidad!!!…-** Dijo tomándolo de la mano y empezando a correr junto con él…

-**Vamos niños!!! Atrápenlos!!!!-** Exclamaban sus compañeros que observaban la escena riendo divertidos... Tom solamente se cruzó de brazos maldiciéndose por su mala suerte…

-Ok… Ustedes ganan… pero solo queremos mostrarles algo que descubrimos…- Advirtieron ambos niños viéndose vencidos y bajando sus armas de juguete a un lado… Caminaron un poco siendo seguidos por ambos rubios…

-**Por supuesto que nosotros ganamos pequeños tramposos!!!…-** Afirmó Helga chocando una mano junto con Arnold y sonriendo orgullosa, para seguirlos hacia donde los llevaban…

-**Miren allí está!!!!-** Señaló el pequeño rubiecito y tanto Arnold como Helga observaron incrédulos hacia donde apuntaba con el dedo…**Qué lo disfruten!!-** Exclamaron los chicos empujándolos al lago y riendo a las carcajadas… Ambos rubios emergieron asombrados y tosiendo por el agua tragada…

-**No puedo creer que hayamos caído!!! Ese truco lo hacíamos cuando teníamos nueve años!!! Somos unos tontos!!!- **Exclamó Helga riendo divertida mientras flotaba junto con el rubio escuchando las risas y las canciones de burla de ambos niños…

-Y-Yo tampoco…- Respondió Arnold sonriendo y luego observándola con extrañeza… Había algo en todo eso que le era tan familiar…

-**Tendremos una revancha!!!!!-** Les gritó Helga observando las muecas de burla que los niños realizaban jugando con su pareo a lo lejos…- **Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora van alardear!!!…-** Comentó frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiendo la mirada de Arnold postrada en ella, lo que la puso nerviosa y le erizó la piel…- S-Sucede a-algo???- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada al verlo, como confundido e inquieto… Se paralizó abriendo los ojos al máximo al sentir una sensación cálida en los labios… Una que no había tenido en años!!! Una indescriptible… Arnold la estaba besando…

**Continuará…**

_Huyyyyyyyy…. La beso!!!!!!!!!!.....Por fin!!!!!!… Y ahora qué le va a decir??? Habrá recordado todo lo que pasó en San Lorenzo???... Y por otro lado… Tom y Nicole, como estarán involucrados en lo que suceda de ahora en adelante???… Además están los sentimientos de Lila por Tom, y todo lo que ocurre entre Phoebe y Gerald, quien a propósito, le tiene que contar algo muy importante a su mejor amigo… Qué pasará con ellos???... En fin, nos vemos pronto!!! Suerte!!!_


	10. El significado de una prenda

**El significado de una prenda**

-**Cuidado abajo!!!!!...-** Se escuchó un grito desde el pico de la montaña, y un certero bochazo de una pelota de playa rebotó cerca… Arnold se separó en el acto y Helga, muy colorada, quizás como nunca lo había estado, solamente tomó un poco de aire del que le faltaba…

-Qué fue lo que???…- Intentó preguntar la rubia observando la cara pensativa en Arnold…

-Esta pelota…- Contestó agarrándola, escuchando el sonido de la maleza, y haciéndose por dentro la misma pregunta… Qué fue lo que pasó???!!!!...

-Qué suerte que la encontraron chicos… Cómo está el agua???...- Preguntó Tom de manera inocente observándolos, siendo visto de reojo por una Nicole, para nada contenta… Al notar a la castaña, Helga bajó un poco la mirada en señal de comprensión de lo que había ocurrido…

-Bastante fría, Garner…- Contestó la rubia, nadando hacia la orilla y atinando a subir…

-Cierto que no te gustaba el agua… No es así Hank???...- Preguntó Nicole con una mirada divertida y Helga solo entrecerró los ojos, intentando serenarse para que el puño no se le escapara… Volteó hacia todos lados en busca de su pareo y su vestido, pero solo divisó a dos pequeños sacarle la lengua a lo lejos en son de burla y huir con ambos…

-**Oigan!!! Vuelvan aquí pequeños gusanos!!!!-** Exclamó iniciando la persecución, cuando notó en la situación en la que se encontraba… En traje de baño!!! Qué embarazoso!!!... Buscó un árbol cercano con la mirada, y se colocó detrás de él… Tom que la observaba con detenimiento, notó enseguida esta actitud, por lo que la siguió…

-Ocurre algo Helga???...- Indagó acercándose a la rubia, que estaba de brazos cruzados contra el árbol…

-Y por qué te lo diría a ti infradotado???...- Contestó frunciendo el entrecejo y desviando la mirada… - **Qué es lo que tanto miras Garner???!!!!!-** Reclamó, notando que el muchacho no se marchaba… Tom sonrió de lado y se quitó la remera…

-Ten…- Le dijo entregándosela, cosa que provocó que Helga posara la mirada escrutadora en él…

-Olvídalo… No negocio con el enemigo…- Fue la respuesta determinante y la rubia volvió a desviar la mirada…

-Podemos tener un día de tregua… No tienes por qué negociarlo, no te pediré nada a cambio…- Le explicó extendiéndosela y colocándola en su brazo… La rubia lo observó enarcando una ceja…

-Supongo que debería agradecerte, no???...- Preguntó tomándola y colocándosela…

-Solo si quieres…- Contestó caminado hacia donde estaba un extrañado Alan, que había contemplado la escena a lo lejos…

-Ya se lo que está pasando aquí eh!!!… Te gusta, no es verdad???...- Preguntó el muchacho mojando un poco a Tom con una de las armas de juguete… El rubio se mordió los labios, para luego sonreír…

-Demasiado…- Respondió marchándose con el resto de los chicos…

Una hora había pasado y ya todos se encontraban comiendo… Un gran embrollo de pensamientos merodeaba por la cabeza de cada uno…

Por un lado, la cara de Nicole no fue la mejor al observar que Helga llevaba la remera que traía Tom… Es que acaso a la mosquita muerta le gustaba Tom???... Porque estaba más que claro, que ella le había pedido la remera prestada!!!... Parece que tendría que darle una lección!!!...

Por su parte, Helga estaba muy confundida con respecto al beso… Arnold la había besado de nuevo????!!! Aunque fuera para molestar a Nicole, pero, lo había hecho!!!!… Recordaría algo de lo que sucedió??? Y si le preguntaba, y no era así… Qué decirle después???... Además se sentía totalmente fastidiada por haber tenido que aceptar la remera de Garner... Quién podría saber la broma, que el muy idiota tenía pensada???!!!...

Arnold observaba a Helga de reojo mientras comía su hamburguesa y hablaba con los chicos… Qué fue todo eso???!!!!... Era como haber vivido la misma situación dos veces, o al menos así lo sentía… Bueno, la verdad era que, sacando la cuenta, ya se había besado en otras ocasiones con Helga, no??? Y, nunca había sido algo demasiado importante, por lo que siempre lo tomaban como algo de momento, como aquel día en Industrias Futuro… Todo era tan raro, tan confuso… Al levantar la mirada, y posarla en Helga notó un pequeño detalle… De dónde había sacado esa remera que llevaba???... Porque claramente, no era de ella, era una remera masculina… Y no precisamente de cualquiera… Helga tenía puesta la remera de Tom Garner???!!!!... Notó alarmado y observando al rubio que tenía en frente, sin nada puesto más que los shorts del traje de baño…

Tom tenía una sonrisa que no podía disimular… Secretamente, la idea que Helga llevara su remera le gustaba… A pesar de que ella no la aceptara de buena gana, y que persiguiera a los chicos que le robaran su ropa por toda la zona, sin poder atraparlos… Los celos habían sido más poderosos, y para su sorpresa, lo único que se le había ocurrido era lanzar esa pelota desde lo alto… Estaba más que claro que entre Nicole y Arnold aún quedaba algo, y sin embargo Helga no lo notaba???...

-**Bueno… Qué dicen todos si hacemos un juego o algo por el estilo???...-** Sugirió Nicole colocándose de pie y llamando la atención del grupo que charlaba amenamente después de haber comido…

-Yo no se si tenga fuerzas para algo… **Tengo que bajar las hamburguesas!!!- **Exclamó Alan emitiendo un asqueroso eructo por el cual la mayoría de los chicos rieron divertidos y las chicas suspiraron con cara de desagrado…

-Podría ser algo suave, algo divertido… Qué podríamos jugar???...- Indagó Catty notando la cara de desinterés de la mayoría…

-**Si estuviéramos solos, quizás podríamos jugar baseball, football americano o algún otro deporte… Pero como estamos con ustedes!!!-** Exclamó Carl pegando una carcajada que fue asentida por el resto de los hombres presentes…

-Suena bien, perdedor… Podríamos jugar football americano…- Mencionó Nicole con una sonrisa hacia Arnold y Helga en son de fastidio, giró los ojos…

-**Olvídalo!!!-** Negó Michael, uno de los chicos presentes…- No se puede jugar a ese tipo de deportes con mujeres!!! Que tal si se lastiman una uña o se despeinan…- Se burló irónico y la mayoría rió excepto las chicas, claro está…

-No es necesario que sea tan agresivo… Si hay chicas en el partido, podremos controlarnos y no jugar tan aguerrido...- Sugirió Arnold viéndolo como una opción y levantándose junto con Alan a buscar el balón, bajo el comentario burlón de Helga cuando él pasó a su lado "Ten cuidado Tarzán, quizás se equivoquen y te veamos rodando por toda la cancha"…- Le dijo para molestarlo, pero esta vez, el rubio levantó una ceja algo incómodo en realidad… Hace un momento atrás se habían besado, y ella lo tomaba como algo normal???... Bueno, él la había besado… Él había besado a Helga. G. Pataki, su compañera de clases???... Uf! Tantos interrogantes y ninguna respuesta…

-Cómo nos dividiremos???...- Preguntó Cindy, una de las cinco chicas presentes…

-Sería una leve desventaja colocar mujeres de un lado y hombres del otro… Creo que por cuestiones obvias… Hagamos dos grupos mezclados, elijamos a dos capitanes que escojan a sus jugadores…- Dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie y medio sonriendo por la pregunta obvia de su compañera…- Qué dices Helga, quieres elegir???...- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia quien contemplaba la escena de brazos cruzados…Lo dijo con una sonrisa que solo intentaba ser amable, y esperaba no ser rechazada…

-Vaya Garner, quieres que otro más sea capitán en algo???... Qué te pasa, se te aflojaron las ideas o qué???...- Preguntó la rubia sarcástica y frunciendo el entrecejo al notar la sonrisa de Tom hacia ella… Acaso el idiota se estaba burlando???!!!...

-Mejor que sean dos chicos los que elijan, las chicas son menos en cantidad…- Sugirió Carl levantándose y observando que Alan y Arnold volvían con el balón…

-Por eso mismo… Elegiremos nosotras…- Corrigió Nicole, llamando a Catty a su lado…

-Bien, empecemos, uno será el equipo de Catty y el otro el mío… Empezaré yo, llamo a Tom…- Anunció Nicole, y el rubio rodó los ojos marchando al lado de la castaña…

-Yo elijo a Arnold…- Dijo Catty, llamando al rubio, quien sonrió amable colocándose al lado de ella…

-Pido a Carl…- La voz de Nicole se escuchó nombrando al muchacho de color, quien llegó al lado de Tom comentando "No somos una orden de donas"… Por lo que la mayoría río…

-Elijo a Alan…- Dijo Catty y la mayoría se burló con un "Awwwwww"… Por cuestiones obvias, ambos eran novios…

Y así se distribuyeron a los cuatro chicos más que quedaban…

-Bueno, ahora a alguna chica Nicole…- Le dijo Catty dejándola elegir primero…

-Mmmm… Quién podría ser???... Te equivocas Catt, aún quedan varones… Espera un momento, es que estoy confundida… Hank, vas a jugar???...- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia y casi todos emitieron una carcajada, excepto Tom Garner, Arnold quien la observaba como perdido y a Catty que no le gustaba que la trataran así…

-Se llama Helga, Nicole… Y si, seguro que va a jugar…- La corrigió Arnold empezando a molestarse por ese lado de Nicole que había descubierto hace unas semanas atrás y que nunca había aflorado cuando estaban saliendo… Por su parte la rubia, ya se estaba hartando de ser tan considerada y quedarse callada…

-Elijo a Helga…- Se apuró Catty y la rubia pasó al lado de la castaña con una sonrisa de lado y enarcando una ceja…

-Puedes llamarme como quieras linda, de todos modos morderás el polvo…- Afirmó en voz alta y llegando al lado de un Arnold que no podía dejar de observarla… Un "Uhhhhhhhh", general ante la amenaza se pudo escuchar, y Tom no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risita al verla tan molesta y competitiva como aquellos días en el campo de baseball…

_Flashbaack…_

_That, that dude looks like a LADY,_

_**Ese, ese flaco parece una dama**_

_That, that dude looks like a LADY,_

_**Ese, ese flaco parece una dama**_

_That, that dude looks like a lady,_

_**Ese, ese flaco parece una dama**_

_That, that dude looks like a LADY._

_**Ese, ese flaco parece una dama**_

_-Jovencito, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo entrar ahora!!!- Se negó el entrenador Croball siendo perseguido por todo el campo, por un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos claros y vestido con los pantalones y la camiseta del equipo..._

_-Por qué no??? Después de todo, todavía no inició el campeonato, solo jugaron un partido… Además, dijo que no aceptaban chicas, por eso estoy aquí… Mmmm… Es decir, por favor tiene que dejarme entrar, lo único que me gusta es el baseball!!!…- Intentó convencerlo cierta rubia, colocando cara suplicante al principio y notando la pose femenina en la que estaba… Diablos!!! Había algunas cocas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse… Helga. G. Pataki, siempre se había caracterizado por portar una actitud algo varonil, pero así y todo no dejaba de ser una chica y por ende tenía gestos y poses de una, sin contar que debía acomodar mejor la voz si quería pasar desapercibida como otro jugador…_

_-__**Qué es lo que ocurre Croball???!!!...-**__ Preguntó el entrenador Damon, de cabellos claros, alto y fornido quien estaba con el resto del equipo en una charla y fue interrumpido por la voz del otro entrenador negándose… Todo el equipo observó al pelinegro resoplando y apoyándose en el enrejado, con cara de enojo… "Tantos malditos problemas para nada!!!!"…- Pensaba la rubia muy disgustada…_

_CRUISIN THROUGH A BAR ON THE SHORE_

_**Me fui al bar de la costa**_

_HER PICTURE GRACED THE GRIME ON THE DOOR_

_**Su imagen agraciaba la mugre de la puerta**_

_SHE WAS A LONG LOST LOVE AT FIRST BITE_

_**Ella era un amor perdido al primer mordisco**_

_BABY MAYBE YOU´RE WRONG BUT YOU KNOW IT´S ALL RIGHT_

_**Nena, quizás estabas equivocada pero sabes que está bien**_

_THAT´S RIGHT_

_**Está bien**_

_-Este jovencito dice que quiere entrar al equipo así como así, y sin siquiera haberse inscripto antes…- Comentó Croball observando al pelinegro negando con la cabeza y levantando una ceja… Damon suspiró en lo que hacía que el equipo empezara con el trabajo físico, algunos abdominales y flexiones de brazos…_

_-Tendrías que haberte anotado a tiempo niño… Cómo es tu nombre???...- Indagó el entrenador, sosteniéndole los pies a Harold, en lo que intentaba completar un abdominal transpirando bastante… La rubia rodó los ojos… Un nombre??? "Fantástico Helga, quieres entrar al equipo y no piensas un nombre previo… Genial!"…- Pensó sarcástica y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de uno aceptable…_

_-Te pregunté cómo te llamas…- Mencionó Damon buscando un bat y un guante…_

_-Ahhh… Hank???...- Respondió la rubia lo primero que se le vino a la mente, encogiéndose de hombros y esperanzada por lo que veía como una oportunidad…_

_-De acuerdo Hank, te diré lo que haremos… Te lanzaré una pelota, y depende de cómo la batees consideraremos si puedes entrar al equipo o no…- Le explicó el entrenador y Helga casi realizó una de sus emocionales piruetas, pero al sentir tantas miradas masculinas posadas en ella comentando, se contuvo a tiempo…_

_-Genial!!!…- Respondió tomando el bat y colocándose en posición… Al verse acomodándose el cabello con delicadeza, notó otro error… Así que observó a los chicos frunciendo el entrecejo y escupiendo bravía… La mayoría ya observaba a Hank como si se tratase de un pobre debilucho desquiciado, que de un día para el otro había decidido meterse en el equipo…_

_Backstage we're havin' the time of our live_

_**E**__**n el backstage estábamos pasando el rato de nuestras vidas**_

_until somebody say_

_**Hasta que alguien dijo**_

_Forgive me if I seem out of line_

"_**Disculpa si te veo fuera de línea"**_

_Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!_

_**Entonces ella sacó su arma y trató de reventarme!**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_-Está perdido… Se quebrará en el primer intento…- Comentó Sid observando lo delgado que era el muchacho y sonriendo junto con sus compañeros…_

_-Si es que puede tomar el bat…- Comentó Tom sorprendido porque intentaran siquiera probarlo y riendo junto con sus amigos…_

_-Bien… Aquí va…- Le anunció el entrenador lanzándole una bola rápida y certera, que la rubia localizó con toda su energía y la mandó hacia el otro lado del campo…_

_-Vaya… No esta nada mal jovencito… - Dijo el entrenador Croball admirado, levantando su gorra y observando que la pelota caía bien lejos…_

_-Bien, muy bien Hank… Ahora vamos a intentarlo como si fuera un partido de verdad… Harold ven aquí…- Dijo el entrenador Damon llamando a Harold y señalando a otros muchachos para que se colocaran en posición…- Vas a lanzarle tu mejor pelota…- Le advirtió al chico y Helga sonrió de lado muy divertida… Por supuesto que conocía demasiado bien la forma de lanzar del niño rosa… La victoria estaba asegurada!!!_

_-Oye Haaankk… Acaso esa no es tu hermana la que está desnuda???...- Intentó distráela su compañero, pero Helga solo se rió más para sus adentros…"Muévete panzón, no tenemos todo el día"…- Pensó moviendo el bat en señal de apuro…_

_-Huuuyyy… __**Oigan chicos, el estúuuupido perdedor está apurado!!!... Mírenlo, luce como una niñita asustada sosteniendo un bat!!!…-**__ Se burló Harold con su tono característico y la mayoría del equipo emitió una carcajada… Todos… Todos menos cierto rubio de ojos verdes que encontraba esa forma de plantarse en la cancha muy parecida a alguien… Pero, a quién???... "Te patearé el trasero Harold"…- Pensó Helga por su lado, recordándose golpearlo cuando jugaran todos en el campo Gerald…_

_-Está bien sabandija, aquí va…- Anunció Harold haciendo el movimiento de distracción con la mano que Helga ya conocía y lanzando una pelota veloz y certera que la rubia interceptó sin muchas dificultades para luego correr con todas su fuerzas a robarse las bases…_

_DONT EVER JUDGE A BOOK BY IT´S COVER_

_**Así que nunca juzgues a un libro por su tapa**_

_OR WHO YOU GONNA LOVE BY YOUR LOVER_

_**O a quien vas amar como amante**_

_LOVE GOOD AND WISE SHE HAD LOVE IN DISGUISE_

_**El amor me avivó de su amor disfrazado**_

_SHE HAD THE BODY OF A VENUS_

_**Ella tenía el cuerpo de una Venus**_

_IMAGINE HIS SURPRISE!_

_**Imagina mi sorpresa!**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_-__**Vamos Tom, atrápala!!!-**__ Lo alentaron sus compañeros y el muchacho se alejó un poco hacia tras observando que ya se acercaba el pelinegro a toda velocidad dispuesto a realizar todo el recorrido… Helga se tiró dando un barrido con le pie, pero ya era tarde, Garner había atrapado la pelota y había llegado antes que ella, dispuesto a quemarla si pensaba robarse tercera…_

_-__**Está bien chicos, suficiente!…**__ Muy bien Hank, estoy sorprendido jovencito… Hablaremos con el director, te queremos en el equipo muchacho!!!- Le dijo Damon después de comentar algo con el entrenador Croball… Helga sonrió complacida quitándose el polvo y observando a un pendiente Arnold sonreírle amistosamente al pasar a su lado y darle una palmada en el hombro, para seguir con el entrenamiento de rutina… Casi se derrite en medio del campo, hasta que sintió el llamado de cierto muchacho…_

_BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN_

_**Nena déjame seguirte abajo**_

_LET ME TAKE A PEEK DEAR_

_**Déjame espiar querida**_

_BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN_

_**Nena déjame seguirte abajo**_

_DO ME, DO ME, DO ME, ALL NIGHT_

_**Házmelo, házmelo, házmelo toda la noche**_

_BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN_

_**Nena déjame seguirte abajo**_

_TURN THE OTHER CHEEK DEAR_

_**Pon la otra mejilla querida**_

_BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN_

_**Nena déjame seguirte abajo**_

_DO ME, DO ME, DO ME, DO ME_

_**Házmelo, házmelo, házmelo, házmelo**_

_-No está nada mal Hank, pero mantente cerca de mí, podrías aprender una cosa o dos, como a correr por ejemplo…- Se burló Tom Garner pasando a su lado y levantando algo de polvo en el acto… La rubia apretó el puño observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido…_

_-Estarás en la banca en menos de lo que cante un gallo Garner…- Dijo olvidándose de poner grave la voz y el muchacho volteó a verla enarcando una ceja…_

_-Qué dijiste???...- Preguntó molesto y algo confundido. Claramente comenzaba a nacer la competencia entre ambos…_

_-Hank, comienza con las flexiones… Bateas bien, pero tienes que ponerte en forma… Procura comer un poco más, carbohidratos sobre todo…- Le dijo el entrenador Damon señalándole el piso donde sus compañeros estaban haciendo distintos trabajos de fuerza y Helga rodó los ojos pensando en la ironía del asunto… Jugar era sensacional, pero traía su parte odiosa y esa era precisamente, las flexiones de brazos que tanto detestaba…_

_WHAT A FUNKY LADY!_

_**Qué dama funky!**_

_SHE LIKE IT, LIKE IT, LIKE IT, LIKE THAT_

_**Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta, así**_

_OOO HE WAS A LADY_

_**OOO Él era una dama**_

_**WOW!**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**Flaco pareces una dama**_

_-Hey Hank!... Cómo estás???... Soy Gerald y él es Arnold… - Lo saludó el pelinegro y Helga se acostó en el suelo iniciando los abdominales…_

_-Hola, todo bien y ustedes Geraldo???... Es decir, Gerald!!! Jeje…- Se corrigió la rubia riendo nerviosa y notando como ambos amigos se miraban en el acto…- Hace mucho que están en el equipo???… No comprendo por qué tenemos que hacer estas tonterías!!!...- Preguntó Helga intentado desviar la atención y buscando el diálogo…_

_-Entramos el año anterior en realidad… Gerald estaba en el equipo de basquetball y yo regresé el año pasado… Es algo largo de explicar, pero estaba viviendo en Centroamérica…- Contestó el rubio tomando unas pesas de la caja y pasándoselas a Gerald…- Son para adquirir fuerza, no te agrada el trabajo atlético o si???...- Indagó Arnold en son de burla dándole un leve golpe en el hombro y Helga solo sonrió intentando no babearse en al acto!!!_

_-Vienes a esta escuela??? Juraría que nunca te había visto antes…- Mencionó Gerald sentándose junto al rubio y ejercitando también…_

_-Mmmm… Claro que si, es solo que, tengo todos los talleres a la mañana…- Explicó buscando una excusa rápida y tomando una de las pesas como podía…_

_-Hank, no te sobre exijas!! Empieza con la pesa que puedas, pero por ahora me interesaría que sigas con los abdominales, ya iniciaremos mañana el entrenamiento completo…- Le dijo Damon, notando que el pelinegro podía con una pesa de hasta cinco kilos de cada brazo, pero más grande lo destrozaría!!!… La rubia rodó los ojos y continuó con el trabajo intensivo en el abdomen…_

_-Y a la tarde haces algún otro deporte???... Porque creo haberte visto en otro lado…- Dijo Arnold levantando una ceja y sosteniéndole los pies, en lo que Helga se ponía muy, muy roja…_

_-Claro… P-Puede ser… Si, antes solía estar en el equipo de natación…- Mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Arnold se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza ante la posibilidad… Pero aún así, los ojos del pelinegro lo llevaban hacia otro lado, y no podía definir bien a dónde…_

_D-D-D-DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**F-F-F-Flaco pareces una dama**_

_D-D-D-DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**F-F-F-Flaco pareces una dama**_

_D-D-D-DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**F-F-F-Flaco pareces una dama**_

_D-D-D-DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY_

_**F-F-F-Flaco pareces una dama**_

_D-D-D-DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY... __YEAH!..._

_**F-F-F-Flaco pareces una dama… Si!...**_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Qué empiece el juego!!!…-**Gritó Carl y ambos equipos se colocaron en las posiciones que acordaron… Arnold buscó implementar una de sus jugadas, y como la única que conocía de que se trataba era Helga, le hizo el gesto a la rubia de que le lanzaría el balón a ella…

El juego trascurrió tranquilo y muy peleado… A pesar de que las chicas estaban jugando, las barridas, las atrapadas violentas y los empujones brucos solo ocurrían entre varones… Todo marchaba normal, hasta que el juego se vio envuelto por una encrucijada… Arnold tenía a Nicole frente a él con el balón en mano… Avanzó un poco con los brazos extendidos, amagando a quitárselo con suavidad, pero para su sorpresa, la castaña lo empujó un poco, provocando que ambos cayeran muy juntos y que el rubio la observara enrojecido en el acto… Estaba tan cerca de darle un beso… Se despertó de su letargo al escuchar el aullido general del resto de los presentes, que obviamente conocían la historia entre ambos… Nicole sonrió de lado al verlo levantarse nervioso y voltear a buscar el balón que se había escapado…

Helga por su parte explotaba de la rabia y la ira contenida!!! Qué arrastrada resbalosa, y el muy tonto allí muriéndose por ella!!! Diablos!!!!!!!!! Tom la miró sonriendo de lado por lo que había pasado… Quizás así, Helga se daría cuenta que a su novio le seguía gustando Nicole…

-Yo no juego más chicos… Estoy algo cansada… Qué dicen si vamos a caminar un rato???...- Indagó Catty y la mayoría asintió algo aburridos ya por el juego…

-De acuerdo preciosa!!! Vamos chicos, hay unas cuantas piscinas naturales que podemos aprovechar!!!- Los alentó Alan tomando de la mano a su novia y todos emprendieron la caminata… Caminaron cerca de una hora, charlando, riendo, comentando… Helga se detuvo cerca de una roca a acomodarse las zapatillas que eran lo único que los dos niños habían dejado… Tom, por su lado que venía con cámara en mano, sonrió de lado tomando algunas fotos del perfil de ella… Con esa luz del ocaso y el lago de frente, Helga lucía preciosa a sus ojos… Si solo tuviera el valor para decírselo!!! Pero el miedo a una mala reacción lo detenía en el acto…

-Quieres un poco de agua Helga???...- Preguntó Arnold extendiéndole una botella a la rubia, quien suspiró un poco aceptándola con amargura… Tom bajó la cámara y continuó con la caminata al oír el llamado de Nicole…

-Y hablando de perdedores… Vieron como traga la bola de grasa que se sienta en una esquina… Cómo se llama???...

-**Harold… Y el retardado a su lado, se llama Stinky, el nombre lo dice todo!!!- **Unas risas en general se escucharon, y Helga se detuvo en el acto… Arnold sorprendido enarcó una ceja, al igual que ella…

-La rarita que colecciona bichos es la que más sobresale de todos!!!... Son patéticos!!!... De dónde salieron, del zoológico???...- Mencionó otra de las chicas, y Helga se cruzó de brazos con cara de no poder creerlo… Qué diablos hacía ella allí????... Para empezar, todo el día extrañó a Phoebe y el hecho de que era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin ocultar nada, y también a Lila, que se había convertido en una buena amiga… Hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió… Se terminaron las apariencias!!!...

-Nos vemos Catty, yo ya me voy…- Anunció acercándose a la rubia y saludándola…

-Pero por qué???... La está pasando mal Helga??? Si alguno de estos idiotas te dijo algo, no les hagas…

-No, no es por lo que dicen de mí… Esos "patéticos" como les dicen son mis amigos… Yo soy la que sobra en este lugar, no debería haber venido… Gracias por todo, en serio…- Se despidió pegando la media vuelta y acercándose a Tom…

-Mañana voy a tu casa para terminar con ese maldito trabajo Garner…- Comentó pasando por al lado del muchacho, quien la observó extrañado por esa actitud y con ganas de seguirla…

-**Helga…** **Espera!…** Yo voy contigo…- Dijo Arnold llegando junto a ella y acomodando su mochila…

-**Creía que te agradaba pasar tiempo con tus nuevos amigos cabeza de balón!!!…-** Comentó cruzándose de brazos y muy enfadada con el rubio y decepcionada por todo lo que hasta el momento creía de él…

-Esta es la primera vez que los oigo hablar mal de los chicos, sino nunca hubiera venido a este lugar… **Ellos** son mis amigos Helga, y no los traicionaría de esa forma, me conoces… Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto…- Se disculpó el rubio suspirando y bajando la mirada, para luego posarla en Helga… La rubia sonrió de lado girando los ojos...

-Olvidaba que estoy frente al moralista más insoportable de todos!!!… Y ahora, a dónde vamos???...- Preguntó observando la sonrisa enorme que dibujaba el rubio…

-Hay una parada de autobuses cerca, estaremos en Hillwood en una hora…- Finalizó y ambos caminaron a la parada de autobuses…

-Mejor que no te pierdas otra vez Arnoldo!!! Estoy con los pies a punto de explotar por todo lo que caminamos!!! **Te golpearé si erras el camino!!!…-** Lo amenazó la rubia mostrándole el puño… Esta vez, Arnold sonrió de lado, muy complacido por la actitud que en el fondo había adoptado ella… Marcharse, cuando insultaron a sus compañeros de toda la vida; eso la trasformaba en una persona buena y noble, como él siempre había sabido que era…

-Lo que tu digas Helga…- Contestó señalándole el camino y sin evitar sonreír contento…

Una vez, casi llegando a casa…

-Bueno… Qué día tan agitado no???...- Mencionó Arnold cortando con el silencio que había reinado desde que habían tomado el autobús media hora atrás…

-Bastante aburrido diría yo… Pero, todo está marchando como querías eh Tarzán???... Nicole está empezando a sentir celos de ti…- Dijo algo molesta aún con Arnold y con ella misma, por no tener las agallas para gritarle que lo amaba, y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo…

El rubio la observó levantando una ceja…- Si creo que el trato está funcionando… Digo, después de todo, Tom te prestó su remera y tu la aceptaste…- Mencionó observando la remera blanca que llevaba la rubia, que más le quedaba como un vestido corto…

-Claro… era lo que ambos queríamos no???...- Indagó observando por la ventana y mordiéndose los labios…

-Si… Supongo… H-Helga con respecto a lo que pasó hoy en el lago…- Mencionó rascándose la cabeza muy nervioso y notando la mirada escrutadora que le enviaba la rubia…

-Mmmm… Tranquilo Arnoldo!!! Ya se que lo hiciste porque tu princesa nos estaba mirando… Te felicito, buena jugada… Nos vemos mañana, tengo que ver a Phoebe, quedé en encontrarme con ella…- Dijo bastante colérica y levantándose para bajarse antes de llegar a su casa… Arnold se quedó helado ante tal afirmación y solo asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de ella con la mano, desde la ventana… El rubio se recostó en su asiento temándose la cabeza entre sus manos… Qué le estaba pasando con Helga???...

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!!!!!... Bueno, se dio así nomás!!!! Se fue con ella!!!… Será que por fin recordará algo de lo que sucedió??... Y qué con Helga??? Le dirá la verdad???... Y por otro lado Nicole y Tom... El rubio le dirá lo que siente a Helga??? Y qué se trae Nicole entre manos???... Nos vemos pronto!! Gracias por sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho!!! Este capítulo vino con música de Aerosmith "Dude looks like a lady"… Nos vemos gente!!! Suerte!!!_


	11. Los sentimientos

**Los sentimientos**

_**Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar **_

_**Mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, difícil controlar.**_

_**Tú siempre tan fantástica y yo sé**_

_**Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tú también.**_

_**Yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar **_

_**A media luz tu intimidad **_

_**Y vestir mi piel.**_

-A ver Arnie… Empecemos desde el principio… Estaban cara a cara… Y????...- Indagó un curioso Gerald sentado en el sillón del cuarto ahora algo cambiado y remodelado, de un adolescente Arnold…

-Y en realidad… No sucedió nada… No lo se, a veces pienso que Nicole todavía siente algo, pero otras veces…- Comentó repasando en los recuerdos del día… Nicole se había mostrado muy amable y cariñosa con él, para su sorpresa…

-Esa es una muy buena noticia amigo!!!- Lo felicitó Gerald lanzándole una almohada y el rubio sonrió girando los ojos…- Entonces… Vaya! Está funcionando!… Y qué hay con Pataki??? Se comportó???...- Preguntó Gerald enarcando una ceja y observando a un meditabundo Arnold…

-Helga estaba demasiado pendiente de Tom Garner como para actuar como siempre…- Explicó el rubio frunciendo un poco la boca y sin notar el comentario que había dejado escapar…Gerald enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado por lo que escuchaba… A Helga le gustaba Tom Garner???!!! Jajajaja!!! Bueno, al final de cuentas, su premonición no había sido tan errada, aunque francamente sospechara de ello…

-De modo que está haciendo todo esto para llamar la atención de Garner???...- Indagó el moreno sorprendido por este descubrimiento y deteniéndose en ese pensamiento…- Arnie, estás seguro de lo que dices???...- Preguntó sintiendo que aún no encajaba una pieza en el rompecabezas… Arnold suspiró entrecerrando los ojos por su torpeza… Hay no! Había prometido que no diría nada!!...

-Gerald, debes prometer que guardarás el secreto… Helga no quiere que nadie se entere, por nada del mundo…- Advirtió poniéndose de pie y observando con seriedad a su amigo, quien levantó una mano asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de promesa…- Si, es verdad, está loca por ese sujeto…- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación…

-No se qué decir… Helga enamorada de Tom??? Enamorada de alguien???... Es demasiado extraño como para asimilarlo fácil!… Sabes, cuando lo decía, no pasaba de una broma…- Comentó Gerald riendo y observando a un fastidiado Arnold comenzar a caminar de un lado para el otro con los brazos detrás de su espalda, entrelazados…

-Ni que lo digas… Es decir, qué puede gustarle de Garner???... Vamos! Desde que la conoció no ha hecho otra cosa más que molestarla!!!...- Mencionó el rubio sentándose otra vez en su cama y jugando con sus manos… Gerald se encogió de hombros ante la mención escuchando los resoplidos del rubio…

-Bueno… Quizás, le gusta que la traten de ese modo… Así son las mujeres viejo, eres considerado y amable, te patean el trasero… Pero si las desprecias, te persiguen por todos lados…- Afirmó sentándose junto a Arnold quien observaba el piso moviendo la cabeza mientras pensaba…

-Puede ser…- Dijo, no muy convencido… - Igual… Sabes, es extraño, pero a veces cuando miro a Helga, siento como que algo no concuerda con todo lo que dice…- Agregó captando la atención de Gerald en el acto, quien se había quedado tranquilo por un momento… El muchacho de color tomó aire… Sería que no estaba tan errado, respecto a la conclusión que había llegado a formular respecto a la abusona del aula???...

-Arnold, por qué lo dices???...- Cuestionó observando como el rubio se ponía de pie en el acto y tomaba una foto que tenía de todos sus compañeros en San Lorenzo, de la pantalla de su PC…

_**Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte.**_

_**Mi habitación en silencio está, **_

_**Templado el aire y yo, que pienso en soledad. **_

_**Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado**_

_**No sé que es lo que me pasa **_

_**Pero sólo puedo pensar en ti.**_

_**Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado, sí**_

_**Todo irá bien, ya verás, me digo porque quiero estar **_

_**Convencido**_

-Nada… No me hagas caso, quizás estoy un poco confundido, es todo…- Advirtió observando la foto y negando con la otra mano que tenía libre… Gerald giró los ojos pensando unos momentos… Sonrió de lado ante la idea… Había escuchado bien???...

-**Confundido???!!!-** Preguntó algo sorprendido y destacando ese detalle…- Confundido con… **Helga???!!!!...- **Indagó observando como el rubio bajaba la foto y lo observaba sin contestar, esquivando la mirada después…

_Flashbaack…_

_**Son tan fuertes tus miradas,**_

_**Elegantes y estudiadas.**_

_**Yo soy sólo un adolescente, pero entraré en tu mente **_

_**Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.**_

_**Compartiendo las miradas **_

_**Con las luces apagadas.**_

_**Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro**_

_**Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.**_

_-Vamos Hank, te toca…- Lo llamó Sid entregándole el bat, en lo que el pelinegro se ponía de pie e iba a la zona de bateo…_

_-__**Descuiden amigos!!! Jamás llegará a tercera base!!! Mírenlo, necesita un respirador!!!...-**__ Se burlaba Tom Garner, desde la zona de lanzamiento y observando fijamente a Hank con una sonrisa de lado… La rubia rodó los ojos apretando más el bat… Qué bonito sería bajarle todos los dientes a ese perdedor!!!_

_-__**Strike uno!!!...-**__ Anunció Carl, un muchacho de piel oscura, quien estaba de coucher… Helga se mordió los labios escuchando las risas y los comentarios de Tom Garner…_

_-__**Qué ocurre Hank???... La bola va muy rápida para ti???...- **__Bromeó riéndose junto con los chicos que estaban en la banca… Helga tomó aire sacudiendo el bat para apurarlo, y pensando que esta vez no la dejaría pasar… Tom lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas y girando la mano un poco para distraerla en el intento… La rubia se plantó con fuerza y la lanzó bien lejos, como era costumbre en ella… Soltó el bat, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo…_

_-__**Está fuera!!!-**__ Anunció Stinky, y Helga tomó aire maldiciéndose por el tiempo en el que no había practicado baseball… Si bien lo había jugado toda su vida, hubo un tiempo en el que no tenía ganas de nada porque no estaba Arnold, provocando que lo dejara y luego retomara gracias a las insistencias de Phoebe. Pero en realidad, nunca había jugado en un verdadero campo de baseball y no sabía porqué, pero simplemente se quedaba, sin poder llegar a robar las bases…_

_-__**Equipo vayan a las duchas!!!...**__- Los llamó el entrenador Croball notando que se había pasado del horario de entrenamiento y que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse…- __**Hank, espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo…**__- Anunció el entrenador observando al muchacho bajo las risas y los alaridos del resto del equipo…_

_-Y así quieres jugar???... __**Mi hermana menor corre más rápido que tu… Apestas!!!-**__ Le dijo Tom pasando a su lado y dándole un leve empujón con el hombro… Helga intentó no perseguirlo para ponerlo en su lugar… Últimamente su participación en el equipo pendía de un hilo, y no le extrañaba que la postraran todo el campeonato en la banca!!!…_

_-Qué ocurre Croball???...- Indagó acercándose con un tono agotado y observando la cara de preocupación de aquel hombre…_

_-Escucha chico, en verdad eres muy bueno bateando, hace años que no veía un brazo como el tuyo en un adolescente… Pero, el baseball no depende solo del bat, tienes que llegar a robarte las bases, sino, no cuenta…- Le explicó observando como Helga se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada…_

_-Si, lo se… No comprendo qué ocurre conmigo, antes era la primera… Mmmm… El primero en llegar, jamás me eliminaban… Ahora tengo tantos moretones, que podrían pasar por tatuajes…- Protestó señalándose los tobillos por los claros bochazos recibidos…_

_-Practica… Has ejercicio y por amor de Dios, come muchacho!!! Estás demasiado delgado para un joven de tu edad!!!... Nos vemos el miércoles… Ve a ducharte…- Se despidió el entrenador dándole una palmada en el hombro y retirándose al vestuario… Helga suspiró arrojando la gorra que tría…_

_-__**Rayos!!!...-**__ Dijo quitándosela y tirándola en lo que se rascaba un poco la cabeza por la comezón que le daba la peluca- Excelente Helga!!! No puedes correr cuatro yardas, qué pasa contigo???...- Se recriminó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo…_

_**Es tan bonito esto de soñar **_

_**Y tan violenta la verdad, ya no puedo más, **_

_**Pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda**_

_**Yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie.**_

_-Hank…- Un llamado la tensó en el acto, lo que provocó que se acomodara la peluca y se aclarara la garganta…_

_-Ah???... Qué sucede Tarz… Es decir, Arnold???...- Preguntó nerviosa y corrigiéndose por la costumbre de ponerle apodos al rubio, quien la observaba con una sonrisa…_

_-Escucha, estuve observándote, y tu problema no es correr, es el tiempo que te tardas para hacerlo…- Mencionó entregándole la gorra que ella había lanzado hacia atrás, y que le había caído encima…_

_-Tu crees???...- Preguntó descruzándose de brazos y suspirando un poco…- No entiendo por qué lo hago, es decir, debería apurarme, no quedarme congelada… congelado! Jejeje… Pero, en un lugar como este, y con tanta gente mirándome, me paralizo!- Mencionó rascándose el brazo con algo de nervios, en lo que Arnold giraba los ojos muy divertido… Qué sujeto tan extraño!!!_

_-Bueno, podría ayudarte si quieres… Practicaremos unos lanzamientos y mejorarás… Nunca habías jugado en una cancha de baseball de verdad, no es así???...- Indagó el rubio, notando lo tenso que se ponía su compañero…- Habías jugado baseball antes???- Interrogó ante la duda… Helga giraba los ojos parándose muy a su estilo, como cada vez que se sentía acorralada… Por qué Arnold siempre tenía que llevarla al punto de ser descubierta y querer confesarle la verdad???..._

_-Si lo había hecho viejo!!!… Crees que soy un principiante???...- Contestó aclarando esa duda y agravando la voz- Lo que pasa es que, en verdad nunca había jugado en un campo tan grande, siempre juagaba en el campo Ge…En la calle… Y me cuesta un poco, en realidad…- Se apuró a responder algo nerviosa y evitando que salieran sus expresiones características…_

_-Entiendo…- Contestó Arnold con una sonrisa…- Los mejores partidos son con los amigos no???.... Y ahora que lo mencionas, debo apurarme, Helga me matará si llego tarde!!!... Entonces, quieres que te ayude???...- Comentó el rubio caminando junto con ella, quien abrió los ojos al máximo ante el último comentario… El partido por la noche con todos los zopencos del curso!!! Diablos, lo había olvidado por completo!!!_

_-C-Claro Arnold… Pero, cuándo???... Porque el campo cierra después de que nos vamos…- Advirtió apurándose en largarse de allí…_

_**Son tan fuertes tus miradas,**_

_**Elegantes y estudiadas.**_

_**Yo soy sólo un adolescente, pero entraré en tu mente **_

_**Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.**_

_**Compartiendo las miradas **_

_**Con las luces apagadas.**_

_**Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro**_

_**Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.**_

_-Podríamos venir en la noche cuando ya se marcharon todos… Saltamos el enrejado y practicamos una hora por día… Los martes y los jueves que no tenemos baseball, sino sería muy tedioso…- Afirmó el rubio observando lo rápido que el muchacho tomaba su mochila y se despedía con la mano, en un saludo masculino…_

_-Suena genial!!! Nos vemos!!!... Ahhh… Arnold… Gracias…- Dijo despidiéndose y volteando a verlo con una sonrisa. __**Iba a pasar tiempo con Arnold!!!! Huuuuujuuuu!!!!…**__ El rubio sonrió devolviéndole el gesto…_

_-Nos vemos… __**Oye Hank!!!…-**__ Lo llamó notando como el muchacho se detenía de espaldas a él…_

_-Mmmm??? Si???...- Preguntó apurada y temiendo haber sido descubierta…_

_-Quieres venir con nosotros???... Jugaremos un partido cerca de la escuela, con los chicos del vecindario… Podrías practicar…- Dijo acercándose a él, y notando lo perturbado que lo ponía la idea…_

_-Mmmm… Yo… Tengo que salir con…con… mi novia… Me está esperando! Se pone insoportable cuando la dejo plantada por algo…_

_Arnold rio divertido…- De acuerdo, suerte entonces… Nos vemos mañana!!!_

_-Adiós Arnold…- Dijo la rubia dejando salir su voz de siempre con un suspiro y apurándose en salir de allí, para llegar a bañarse y estar a tiempo en la salida con sus amigos… El rubio observó por donde se había ido el muchacho… Rió para sus adentros… Si se hubiese topado con Helga en el campo Gerald, se hubiese llevado una pequeña demostración de lo que era un verdadero partido de baseball, entretenido y apasionante!!!…_

_**Compartiendo las miradas**_

_**Con las luces apagadas.**_

_**Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo a sentirme más seguro**_

_**Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.**_

_**Es tan bonito esto de soñar…**_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Cómo no notamos que era Helga???...- Preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa y observando los ojos cafés que tenia enfrente observarlo, pendientes y asombrados… Gerald enarcó una ceja poniéndose de pie…

-Arnie… Te das cuenta de lo que dices???… **Estás confundido con Helga???!!!... Helga???!!!** La misma Helga que tu y yo conocemos???...- Preguntó estupefacto notando como el rubio se recostaba sobre su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza…

-No lo se… No comprendo qué me está pasando con ella… Desde que iniciamos este trato…- Mencionó con los ojos desconcertados y Gerald se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolo con un resoplido…

-Escucha Arnie…. Hay algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho… No lo hice antes, porque pensé que era solo una idea mía y que era absurdo de solo pensarlo, pero… Paso algo en San Lorenzo que necesitas saber…- Advirtió el pelinegro, notando como Arnold se sentaba en el borde de su cama y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que hablara… Gerald suspiró…

-El día que estábamos rescatando a tus padres, ese día…- Mencionó con cara de duda, si era cierto lo que había visto…

-Qué ocurrió???- Preguntó Arnold notando la sonrisa que dibujaba el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza…

-Bien… Si te lo digo, pero promete no desmayarte…- Dijo girando los ojos riendo un poco y Arnold hizo lo mismo sin comprender a qué se debía tanto misterio…

-Está bien, no lo haré…- Contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y curioso por ese gran secreto…

-Helga…Helga te besó…- Dijo soltándolo y esperando alguna posible reacción en Arnold… El rubio levantó una ceja, asombrado e incrédulo…

-Qué???...- Indagó con una sonrisa y observando la carcajada que pegaba su mejor amigo…

-Si lo sé!!! Yo también creía que había visto mal, pero… No, en realidad no lo hice… Nunca necesité anteojos, y era claro que esa chica te estaba besando…- Finalizó notando como Arnold se ponía de pie también, muy divertido…

-Y por qué haría eso???... Helga me odia, no me tolera… Por qué???...- Preguntó respondiéndose mentalmente su propia pregunta con un recuerdo que surgía…

"_-Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor??? Te amo Arnold!!! Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón!!! A partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto… Abrazarte y besarte… Hay!!!! __**Ven aquí mi gran amor!!!!"….**_

-Viejo… Estás bien???... Qué sucede???...- Preguntó Gerald levantándose y observando como el rubio colocaba la misma cara de perturbación que ese día en Industrias Futuro…

-Bueno… Para ser sincero… No es la primera vez que Helga me besa…- Admitió sentándose y tocándose el cuello bajo la mirada de un absorto y estático Gerald…

Mientras tanto cerca de allí…

-Cindy… Estás segura de lo que dices??? Es imposible!!! **Estudié para ese maldito examen!!!-** Exclamó una molesta Nicole pateando la silla de su cuarto y frunciendo la boca…

-Lo lamento Nicole, pero Brown nos dijo eso… Corrigió la prueba de ese chico, cómo se llama??? Ahhh…Harold! Y luego corrigió la tuya…- Le explicó su amiga, recordando las notas indicadas el viernes anterior…

-Pero, una F???... Es decir… **Rayos!!!! Iré a Paris en las vacaciones, no puede reprobarme!!!...-** Mencionó enojada y estirando el cable del teléfono…

-Dijo que si no levantabas esas notas con el trabajo que nos dejó, tendrías que hacer el curso de verano… Nicole??? Estás ahí???...- Indagó la rubia escuchando el sonido de indicaba que Nicole ya había colgado…

-**Demonios!!!! No otra vez!!!!!!!-** Exclamó colocando la cabeza debajo de su almohada y sacudiendo los pies en un ataque de histeria…Observó la foto que tenía en la mesa de dormir en la que aparecían ella y cierto rubio en la feria… La puso de pie, girando los ojos… Si quería vacacionar este verano, solo le quedaba una salida… Sonrió de lado, estaba asegurado que aprobaría!... Adiós a la idea de ella y Tom, por un tiempo… O al menos, hasta que cerraran las calificaciones...

En la casa de la familia Hyerdahl …

-**Te besó????!!!...** **Helga, esa es una muy buena noticia!!!!!...** **Y qué te dijo???!!! Lo recordó???!!!...-** Preguntó una eufórica Phoebe sonriendo, notando como la rubia se sentaba en el sillón de su pieza y se cubría la cara con un almohadón…

-Si… Lo hizo…- Contestó abrazando el almohadón con fuerza, para emitir un hondo suspiro…- No dijo nada, pero yo sé que lo hizo para molestar a la cabeza hueca de Nicole…- Comentó dejando el almohadón a un lado y mirando por la ventana…- Estuvo todo el día mirándola, pendiente de ella babeándose…- Dijo con una voz burlona y una pose muy celosa…

-Helga…- Dijo Phoebe con un tono de voz cansado y suspirando…- Habla con él!!! Inténtalo!!!... No es justo que tengas que pasar por todo esto… Si le gusta Nicole…

-Es ahí en donde tengo la razón Phoebe!!!... Simplemente no puedo… Esto comprueba que nunca le gusté como pensaba… Si siente algo por Nicole... Quiere decir que lo que creí escuchar ese día, no era cierto… Lo dijo sintiéndose responsable por verme mal…- Concluyó con un tono de voz triste y melancólico cruzándose de brazos…

_Flashbaack_

_-__**Te amo Arnold… No lo dije porque estaba asustada!!!! Te amo, en verdad te amo… Y ahora… Te pierdo, y no puedo contener este dolor que siento en el pecho… Es ridículo, solo tenemos nueve años y… Me siento tan perdida sin ti!!!...-**__ Exclamó notando la cara afligida de Arnold y como suspiraba acercándose a ella…_

_-Helga… Por favor no llores…- Suplicaba llegando a su lado…_

_-Quién dijo que estoy llorando cabeza de balón??? __**Déjame en paz!!!-**__ Contestó cortante._

_-Para mi no va a ser nada fácil tampoco Helga… Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho a todos…_

_-__**Mentira!!!!!-**__ exclamó ella poniéndose de pie- Nos olvidarás como si nada hubiese existido… Qué voy a hacer sin ti Arnold???- preguntó comenzando a llorar de nuevo. El rubio la abrazó._

_-Nada será lo mismo sin ti tampoco… Te echaré de menos…- Dijo sintiéndose desfallecer junto con ella en el suelo, mientras la contenía en su llanto… Pasaron unos instantes así en silencio… Una vez, cuando ella se tranquilizó un poco, Arnold aseguró:_

_-No te olvidaré… Claro que no… No podría olvidarme de ti!!! De mis amigos!!! De todo lo que quiero!!! Cómo hacerlo??? Si todo lo que quiero está en Hillwood…_

_-P-pero…- Dijo la rubia emitiendo un sollozo- Hay! Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto???__** Sería más sencillo no tener sentimientos!!!- **__Exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Helga yo… - Dijo Arnold mirándola a los ojos- Yo te amo… Siempre ha sido así, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso… Volveré… Lo prometo…- Dijo murmurando y tomándola de la mano…_

_-__**Qué???!!!...-**__ Preguntó la rubia, incrédula de lo que escuchaba, abriendo los ojos al máximo y levantando su uniceja…_

_-Yo también siento algo por ti… Te quiero… Volveré a Hillwood en poco tiempo, serán solo unos meses… Nos escribiremos!... Te mandaré una carta cada semana, te doy mi palabra…- Afirmó notando que ella medio sonreía con tristeza y se abrazaba a si misma bajando la mirada…_

_-Adiós, cabeza de balón…- Dijo antes de salir corriendo y perderse a lo lejos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Te dijo que te quería… Él sentía algo por ti Helga, y lo debe seguir sintiendo… Es solo que, no lo recuerda…- Le explicó Phoebe sentándose a su lado y observando como la rubia tomaba un poco de aire sonriendo de lado…

-No me importa lo que pase Phoeps… Voy a estar a su lado, en lo que dure este bendito trato! Y después…- Dijo observando a la pelinegra quien le sonreía en son de ánimo…- Lo olvidaré si es necesario…- Finalizó desanimada y levantándose para tomar la mochila que traía…

-Ya te vas???...- Indagó Phoebe notando lo apurada que estaba…- Quieres quedarte a dormir??? Podemos pedir una pizza y mirar películas, tu escoge…- La animó Phoebe mostrándole algunas que tenía en su habitación… La rubia sonrió…

-No puedo, mañana tengo que terminar el estúpido trabajo de Literatura y tengo que ir a la casa de Garner al mediodía… Sin contar que voy a devolverle esta maldita remera antes de que se le suban los humos a la cabeza y quiera algo a cambio!!!...- Afirmó colocándose la mochila y observando la cara de intriga de Phoebe y su desconcierto…

-De modo que esa remera tan grande que traes puesta, es de Tom???...- Indagó enarcando una ceja y observando como la rubia medio la retorcía…

-Así es…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos- Tuve un accidente con la ropa, y el buen samaritano me ofreció la suya… Debe estar esperando a que le enseñe a batear, o lo más probable, es que el muy idiota se traiga alguna broma entre manos… Sea como sea, quiero finalizar ese trabajo para no tener que cruzármelo más…- Dijo despidiéndose de una absorta Phoebe quien por dentro pensó "Esto se está poniendo muy extraño…"…

De vuelta en la pensión de huéspedes…

-**Qué????!!!! Helga qué????!!! No puede ser!!!**

-Si… Lo creas o no… Helga, era Voz Ronca…- Dijo el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama bajo la mirada de un incrédulo Gerald que no sabía si el rubio le estaba tomando el pelo…

-Arnie, eso no es lo que me sorprende… Bueno, si un poco, pero… Te besó ese día??? Por qué???...- Indagó deteniéndose en ese punto y abriendo los ojos, algo perturbado por eso que nunca le había contado Arnold…

-Bueno… No es nada del otro mundo… Ya nos habíamos besado antes de eso y…- Dijo el rubio colocando una expresión de naturalidad y Gerald sonrió de lado, impactado…

-**Wooooouu Wooooouu**… Espera un segundo… Se habían besado antes de eso???...- Preguntó enarcando una ceja y esperando una explicación…

-Ella me besó… No se si recuerdas la obra de cuarto grado??? Romeo y Julieta???...- Preguntó el rubio recordando ese día y nos los otros, en los que había ocurrido algo similar…

-Arnold… Nos estamos desviando del tema… Ella te besó el día que salvamos el vecindario… Se puede saber por qué???...- Preguntó Gerald negando con la cabeza, como si el beso de una simple obra, no contara…

-Estábamos nerviosos y… Bueno, fueron muchas emociones, dijimos varias incoherencias y…

-Qué rayos te dijo Pataki en esa azotea???...- Preguntó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y harto de tantos preámbulos…

-Dijo que me amaba…- Confesó el rubio desviando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios muy inquieto…

-**Qué???!!!!... No puedo creerlo!!! Entonces todo este tiempo, estuve en lo cierto???!!!…- **Exclamó Gerald, como preguntándoselo a si mismo y observando la cara intrigada de Arnold…

-De qué hablas???...- Interrogó curioso y con el corazón a mil, ante el comentario…

-Arnold, despiértate y huele el café amigo, Helga. G. Pataki está enamorada de ti y no de Garner…- Afirmó el moreno colocando una cara estupefacta al igual que el rubio que escuchaba lo que decía…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!! Bueno, aclaré algunas cuantas dudas y desarrollé otras… Igual, falta poquito, este fic, no va a ser demasiado extenso!!!... Huy… Se avivó de lo que siente Helga!!! Y qué hay con ella??? Le dirá lo que pasó???... Y por otro lado, quedan Tom y Nicole… Y Phoebe y Gerald… Nos vemos gente!!! Suerte!!!_


	12. Terceros en discordia

**Terceros en discordia**

_Flashbaack_

_-__**Jajajajajajajaja!...**__ Hay cabeza de balón, caíste de nuevo!!! En verdad esperabas que nos aventuráramos en medio de esa selva, a buscar algo que ni siquiera existe??? El corazón del pueblo de ojos verdes???!!! Qué idiotez!!!_

_-__**Helga tiene razón! Hagamos algo divertido, quiero ir a la playa**__!!!...- Exclamó Harold alentando con el puño…_

_-__**Yo también!!!!...-**__ Exclamó Stinky quien salió corriendo junto con el resto de los presentes…_

_-__**Espérenme chicos!!!!...- **__Sid fue el último en seguirlos y desaparecer…_

_-No les hagas caso Arnold, yo iré contigo… Encontraremos ese talismán o dejaré de llamarme Gerald Johanssen…- Le afirmó su amigo, colocándose la mochila y tomando la linterna…_

_-Gracias Gerald… Andando, no hay tiempo que perder!...- Exclamó Arnold, guardando la brújula en el bolsillo, en lo que una rubia salía de su escondite entre la maleza, mientras él se marchaba…_

_-Oh mi amor herido por mis duras y frías palabras!... Cómo puedo tratarte de esa manera cuando se lo que en verdad significa el hallazgo de la tan valiosa e inalcanzable piedra, que es le corazón de la comunidad de la gente de ojos verdes??!!! Oh triste castigo, ser yo misma el propio impedimento para acercarme a ti mi amado, y demostrarte que soy la única, la única que sería capaz de seguirte hasta los confines más lejanos de la tierra y..._

_-__**Ahora regreso!!! Olvidé el mapa!!!-**__ Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos acercándose, y Helga se apuró en ocultarse de nuevo… -__**Rayos!!!-**__ Mencionó al ver salir un pequeño monito entre los arbustos… Arnold llegó junto a las tiendas, tomó el mapa y se detuvo a observar el movimiento de las hojas… Levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza, luego se encogió de hombros, y siguió con el camino…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-**Oye Arnold! Oye Arnold!!!...-** El radio reloj de su pieza se encendió señalando las nueve de la mañana… Se tomó la cabeza… Aveces le solía doler un poco en la zona de la frente, en donde se había golpeado… Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se refregó los ojos…Últimamente no dormía muy bien, y eso empezaba a notarse… Recordó el motivo de sus desvelos… Qué había ocurrido en San Lorenzo???... Por qué todos daban una versión diferente de cómo habían sido las cosas, y ninguno completaba una idea en general?... Lo cierto era que desde que había recuperado a sus padres, poco le había importado qué había ocurrido el día que se accidentó… Pero ahora, era diferente… Qué fue lo que pasó ese día entre Helga y él???... Ella… lo había besado???... Y si era así, por qué???... Que tal si Gerald estaba en lo cierto, que tal si Helga podía llegar a sentir alguna especie de sentimiento más que amistad hacia él?… Sonrió ante la idea… Era extraño imaginarlo!... Pero aún así, cómo sería todo si fuera verdad???... Cómo sería una Helga serena, amable y atenta, a la que no le preocupara aparentar?...

**En la casa de los Garner…**

-**Riiiiiiiiingggggg…. Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg…..-** Una fastidiada Helga tocaba el timbre de la casa de su compañero de clases… Observó el papel que tenía en su mano, si la dirección era esa…

-Hola… Busco a Tom…- Dijo observando a la niña que la atendía, una pequeña rubiecita de una colita alta y ojos cafés… La niña de siete años le sonrió…

-**Tommy… Te buscan!!!!...-** Gritó hacia adentro de la casa, y la rubia levantó una ceja por el sonido de la música tan alto que se escuchaba… A ese paso Garner nunca iba a saber que ella estaba ahí…

-Sea quien sea, que pase…- Se escuchó una voz responder al llamado, y la nena le sonrió a Helga, quien se encogió de hombros ingresando a la casa…

-Tu debes ser Nicole, no???...- Preguntó observando a la rubia de arriba abajo… Helga rodó los ojos frunciendo un poco la boca…

-Gracias a Dios, no…- Respondió caminando detrás de la niña y llegando a la sala… Rachel sonrió ante el comentario…- Quién eres??? Catty???...- Indagó nuevamente y Helga suspiró un poco…

-Me llamo Helga…- Contestó observando como la pequeña se le acercaba con una sonrisa enorme…

-**Helga???!!!...** La novia de Tommy???...- Preguntó curiosa, y Helga abrió los ojos al máximo con espanto, al escuchar la pregunta…

-Hola… - Un apurado Tom bajaba las escaleras, muy sorprendido al notar a la rubia que estaba esperándolo en la sala…

-Hola Garner…- Contestó con poco humor, y observando como el chico se acercaba a ella…

-Siento haber demorado… Pensé que vendrías en la tarde…- Confesó observando como ella desviaba la mirada con desgano…

-Escucha perdedor, si quieres hacer el trabajo más tarde tendrás que ir tu a mi casa, porque no pienso estar recorriendo la ciudad una y otra vez!!!- Advirtió algo exasperada y sintiéndose frustrada por tener que lidiar precisamente con ese sujeto…

-Solo decía…- Dijo Tom apurándose y haciendo un gesto de calma con las manos…- Bueno, quieres subir???... Mi cuarto está arriba…- Mencionó en lo que la rubia se ponía de pie, bajo la mirada de cierta niña…

-Si quieres salir con Tommy, primero tienes que hablar conmigo… Soy Rachel…- La saludó extendiéndole la mano, que Helga solo estrechó sorprendida observando a Garner de reojo…

-Ella es Helga, pequeña sosa… Te estás confundiendo!!!- Le aclaró nervioso observando a su hermanita, quien levantó una ceja…

-Por eso mismo, no es Helga la chica esa que se disfrazó de???…- Indagó la pequeña, recordando una charla que había tenido su hermano unos meses atrás, con un compañero de la escuela en la que le contaba lo ocurrido y quién había sido el famoso Hank…

_Flashbaack…_

_-__**Qué????!!!-**__ Preguntó el entrenador Croball con los ojos enormes y una cara incrédula- __**Acaso está bromeando Garner???!!!**__...- Indagó alarmado y enarcando las cejas…_

_-No entrenador… El tal Hank es una farsa… No es nada más que una niña miedosa y asustadiza que quiso entrar al equipo pretendiendo ser alguien más…- Afirmó con un sonrisa de lado, y observando hacia tras en donde se encontraban unos pasmados Arnold y Helga mirándose uno al otro…_

_-__**Esto es una falta muy grave jovencita!! Acaso está loca???!!! Cómo se le ocurre entrar al equipo de baseball de la escuela???!!! Se da cuenta que si se enteran que ha sido usted la que ha estado jugando, Pataki, podrían dejarnos fuera del campeonato este año???!!!!...- **__El entrenador sonaba realmente molesto al recibir la noticia… Tom sonreía de lado observando lo nerviosa que estaba la rubia, buscando una explicación, y a un Arnold tan petrificado como ella, que la miraba muy preocupado…_

_-Y-Yo… Lo lamento… __**No quería generar problemas!!! **__Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nada…- Intento explicarse nerviosa y asustada…_

_-Entrenador Croball… Helga solo quería jugar, quería poder participar, y esta fue la única manera…- La interrumpió Arnold intentando explicar los motivos de su compañera y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para que no le dieran un castigo demasiado severo…_

_-__**De modo que lo sabía Shortman???!!!!...- **__Preguntó el entrenador alarmado y acercándose a Arnold quien había dado dos pasos hacia el frente…_

_-Peor aún entrenador!!! Supuestamente, todo el equipo, o por lo menos sus amigos lo sabían…- Explicó Tom apoyándose contra el enrejado y notando la cara de "Te haré añicos", de Helga…_

_**-Pataki a la dirección ya mismo!!! Y usted Shortman venga conmigo y llame al resto de sus compañeros!!!!!!… Creen que esto es un juego jovencitos???!!!... Pediré que la expulsen!!!- **__Ordenó el entrenador muy disgustado, señalando a Arnold y luego volteando a ver a la rubia, quien colocó los ojos como platos al escuchar la última afirmación… Arnold suspiró un poco temiendo lo peor, y Tom frunció un poco la boca, pensando si había sido necesario llegar a tanto…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Mejor vayamos a mi alcoba…- La interrumpió Tom, y Helga solo lo siguió sin prestar demasiada atención a la charla con su hermana, y sin darle ninguna importancia…Llegaron a la habitación del muchacho, pintada en blanco y azul oscuro, con posters de bandas musicales, de equipos de baseball, una mesa de trabajo con una laptop, televisor, tres muebles, la cama y el guardarropas… Helga solo lo siguió en silencio… Había muchas fotos colgadas por todos lados, todas de Hillwood en diferentes lugares: el puente, la plaza, el lago Preston, la secundaria, etc.…

-Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez… Falta la conclusión…- Anunció Helga sacando los libros de su mochila y sentándose en la silla frente a la laptop…

-De acuerdo…- Contestó el rubio observándola con inquietud y tomando el cuaderno de Literatura…

**Después del mediodía en la casa de la familia Johanssen…**

-Gerald, hijo, necesito que estar tarde me hagas un favor…- Mencionó el señor Johanssen, ingresando al cuarto del pelinegro, quien estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo…

-Mmmm… Está bien…- Contestó sin dirigir la mirada y colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza…

-Olvídalo! **Gerald está mal porque hace mucho que no ve a su novia!!!...-** Exclamó una sonriente Timberly de once años, pasando por la pieza y dirigiéndose a su padre al escuchar la charla…

-Oh… De modo que estás así por una chica Gerald???...- Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa de lado, en lo que Gerald observaba a Timberly con el entrecejo fruncido…

-Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Timberly???... **No quiero que escuches mis conversaciones privadas!!!-** Reprochó cruzándose de brazos, en lo que su hermana menor le sacaba la lengua y se iba…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… De modo que hay una chica especial???...- Preguntó el hombre sentándose en su cama, y Gerald rodó los ojos…

-Sharon, hasta ahora es solo mi amiga… Aunque ella no piense lo mismo…- Primero aseguró certero, para después dudar un poco…

-Y qué es lo que te preocupa???...- Indagó el hombre observando como el joven se levantaba suspirando…

-Confundirla, creo… Si me gusta, y pensé en darle una oportunidad, pero cuando salimos, me di cuenta que solo la quiero como una amiga…- Dijo desviando la mirada, y el señor Johanssen sonrió de lado…

-Qué se supone que tengo que hacer???...- Preguntó, observando como su padre lo dejaba solo…

-Ser un verdadero caballero hijo, y decirle la verdad…- Respondió saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un meditabundo Gerald observar el teléfono…

**En la pensión de huéspedes…**

-Cómo andan las cosas hombre pequeño???... Qué hay de Gerald, no saldrán hoy???...- Preguntó su abuelo, ingresando a la habitación y notando a un pensativo Arnold con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio…

-Hola abuelo… Tengo un trabajo que terminar, y Gerald tiene una cita hoy…- Contestó tomando su lápiz y dejándolo a un lado…

-Un domingo aburrido, eh Arnold???... Qué es lo que te preocupa???...- Indagó observando como el rubio tenía sobre la mesa, la foto de San Lorenzo y la observaba…

-Abuelo, nunca has tenido miedo de no saber algo???... Es decir, olvidarte de algo que a lo mejor era muy importante??...- Preguntó observando como el anciano se tomaba el mentón…

-A mi edad, todo el tiempo… Pero, exactamente qué es lo que tienes miedo de no recordar???...- Se detuvo en este detalle y Arnold suspiró un poco…

-El día que rescatamos a mis padres… Ese día sucedieron muchas cosas, algunas muy importantes, y no puedo saber qué son…- Respondió, en lo que el hombre lo observaba levantar la mirada y posarla en él…- Cómo fue que los encontramos??? Y por otro lado… Quiénes me ayudaron???... Se que de alguna forma, todos participaron, pero…

-Qué fue lo que hizo tu amiga esa, cómo se llama???... La niña que tiene una sola ceja???...- Indagó el anciano bajo la mirada asombrada de Arnold, quien se cruzaba de brazos…

-Helga…- Respondió dibujando una mueca con la boca…- De todos los que fueron, ella fue la única que jamás quiso contarme su versión de la historia…

-Tus padres nos dijeron a tu abuela y a mí, que esa niña que está obsesionada contigo, los ayudó mucho…- Agregó el hombre, bajo la mirada atenta e inquieta de Arnold…

-Si, eso también me lo dijeron, pero… Por qué dices que Helga está obsesionada???...- Cuestionó bajo la risa divertida del anciano y deteniéndose en el último comentario…

-Acaso todavía no lo notas Arnold???... Esa jovencita no te deja ni sol ni a sombra, desde que tenías cinco años!... Siempre he dicho, que la veo merodeando cerca de la casa, en todo momento…- Afirmó levantándose, bajo la mirada de un asombrado Arnold, quien se quedó estático y se mordió los labios… Entonces, todo eso era verdad… A Helga le gustaba… Pero, por qué actuaba como lo hacía???... Cuando a uno le gusta alguien, lo normal es que lo trates bien, que quieras acercarte a él, y ella sin embargo…Además… Qué escondía Helga, con respecto al viaje a San Lorenzo???... Por qué evadía mil veces las preguntas, y se marchaba ante las palabras de agradecimiento y curiosidad… Qué diablos sucedió ese día???... Pensó por último tomando el lápiz y arrojándolo lejos…

-Arnold… Te buscan abajo…- Lo llamó su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos y observando el desorden de papeles revueltos en la mesa…

-Quién es papá???...- Indagó curioso y levantando la mirada…

-Nicole…- Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, en lo que Arnold solo levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y confusión…

-Bueno, ya voy…- Contestó poniéndose de pie y bajando a ver a la chica en cuestión, quien estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa con unos libros en la mano…

**De nuevo en la casa de los Garner…**

_How you turn my world_

_**Cómo has alterado mi mundo**_

_You precious thing._

_**Preciosidad**_

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_**Tu ausencia y presencia me agotan.**_

-**Qué aburrimiento!!!... Por fin terminamos!!!** Falta algo???...- Indagó Helga volteando a observar al muchacho que terminaba de encuadernar el trabajo que estaban imprimiendo…

-No, ya está todo… Quedó bien, no lo crees??... Por cierto, estás ansiosa por el estreno de tu obra, pasado mañana???...- Preguntó escuchando los resoplidos que emitía la rubia…

-**Lo único que me gustaría saber, es en qué momento a Bletz se le ocurrió que tenía la intención de participar en ese estúpido concurso???!!!-** Mencionó volteando a observar la laptop y a dar la orden de que se cancelara el resto de la impresión… Tom tragó saliva pausadamente, girando los ojos…

-Es el viaje que hiciste con tus amigos en cuarto grado, no es así???...- Indagó escuchando como Helga asentía con un "Ajah", como el resto de la tarde en la que había conversado poco y nada con él…

-Sabes… No es difícil notar quién es cada personaje en la vida real…- Mencionó escuchando como ella continuaba tecleando…- Supongo que había pasado algo entre tú y Arnold antes de…

-No es de tu incumbencia…- Respondió cortante y certera… Tom se encogió de hombros entrecerrando los ojos para buscar algo de valor… Esto quizás no resultaría nada bien, pero… Había que decirlo…

-El que entregó tu obra para que participaras del concurso… Fui yo…- Confesó escuchando como Helga detenía el sonido del teclado y se quedaba dura…

_Everything I've done,_

_**Todo lo que he hecho,**_

_I've done for you._

_**Lo he hecho por ti.**_

_I move the stars for no one._

_**No muevo las estrellas por nadie.**_

-**Tú… qué????!!!...-** Preguntó volteando a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido… El rubio la observó esperando un grito, o quizás algún golpe…

-Era demasiado buena como para que no participaras!… No sé qué es lo que te incomoda?… Después de todo Arnold y tu están juntos, entonces quiere decir que él ya lo sabe, no???

-**Quién demonios te dijo que podías entrometerte en mis cosas, perdedor???!!!...** Toma… **Me largo de aquí!!!- **Cuestionó furiosa, y aventándole la remera que él le había prestado el día anterior…

-Helga espera un momento... No lo hice para molestarte ni nada, yo solo quería…- Intentó explicarse ansioso, observando como ella lo miraba escrutadora y apretaba los puños…

-Sabes Garner…Llegaste demasiado lejos amigo, te perdoné la última vez porque me pediste disculpas delante de Arnold y no pude golpearte, pero _me las pagarás_…- Aseguró con odio y apretando los dientes al decirlo…

-**Por qué te molesta???!!!... Qué es lo que tanto ocultas de ese viaje???!!!... Dijo algo que no cumplió, no es así???!!! **Pude leerlo en la obra Helga, te confesó sus sentimientos y cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue salir con Nicole!!! **Es que acaso no ves que aún existe algo entre ellos???!!!! Él no te quiere, no puedes seguir con alguien que se interesa más por otra persona!!!- **Le cuestionó bastante alterado y notando como la rubia se mordía los labios por la rabia que le producía tenerlo en frente, y acercándose a él con la mirada esquiva…

_You've run so long._

_**Has corrido tanto.**_

_You've run so far._

_**Has corrido tan lejos.**_

_Your eyes can be so cruel,_

_**Tus ojos pueden ser tan crueles,**_

_Just as I can be so cruel,_

_**Al igual que yo puedo ser tan cruel,**_

_Oh I do believe in you._

_**Oh creo en ti.**_

_Yes I do._

_**Si lo hago.**_

-**Quién rayos te crees para hablar de lo que pasó o no pasó entre Arnold y yo???!!! Y a ti qué, idiota???!!! Acaso no tienes vida propia????!!!! No te soporto Garner, llegaste demasiado lejos, es hora de que te de tu merecido!!!!!- **Le gritó muy furiosa en un ataque de ira y se acercó para golpearlo… Tom solo la observó con los ojos cansados caminar hacia él y arrojar la mochila, pero luego, se sorprendió al notarla quedarse estática observando hacia la pared con curiosidad…

-**Qué???!!! Qué significa eso???!!!...-** Cuestionó señalando hacia delante y notando que detrás de unos de los posters que se desprendía, había algo que le llamó la tención… Tom puso los ojos en blanco al verla avanzar hacia ese lugar e intentó detenerla…

-**No!! No es nada!... Son solo algunas fotos sin importancia que tomé! No te acerques!!!- **Le exclamó nervioso y tomándola de la mano… Pero ella se soltó con brusquedad, notando confundida, que se trataba de nada menos que casi toda una pared repleta con suyas…

-Qué????...- Preguntó una meditabunda Helga con cara de desconcierto, tratando de entender lo que observaba… Fotos de ella desde todos los ángulos y en varias ocasiones… Como Hank, en la escuela, en el salón de ciencias, en el recreo, en el comedor, en la calle jugando al baseball…

Tom se aclaró la garganta bajando un poco la mirada… Lo último que notó la rubia fue una foto en el lago Preston el día anterior, en la que estaba de perfil, contemplado el ocaso…

-S-Supongo que te p-preguntarás d-desde hace cuánto las t-tengo, no es así???...- Indagó el muchacho muy nervioso viéndola clavar sus ojos en él, en señal de querer una explicación…

_Live without your sunlight._

_**Vivir sin tus rayos de sol.**_

_Love without your heartbeat._

_**Amar sin los latidos de tu corazón.**_

_I... Can't... live... within... you..._

_**No puedo vivir dentro de ti…**_

-**Crees que soy estúpida???!!!... Estás enfermo Garner!!!!! No sé qué diablos quieres hacer con todo esto, pero te advierto que**…- Lo amenazó acercándose a él y colocándole un dedo en el rostro, en lo que apretaba el otro puño con fuerza preparando el golpe…

-**Las tengo porque me gustas, no lo ves???!!!!!-** La interrumpió el chico, en un ataque de impotencia y sonrojándose completamente al notar lo que había dejado salir…

-Qué???...- Preguntó Helga una vez más, al escuchar semejante grito y atónita de lo que había oído…

-**Ya lo escuchaste!!! Me gustas mucho…Tanto, que podría decir que estoy enamorado de ti!…-** Le exclamó acercándose a ella y quedando en frente… La rubia lo miró desconcertada, luego mirando hacia el suelo, dibujó una sonrisa, para después reír divertida… Tom que la observaba, levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza…

-**Jajajaja!!! Hay Garner!!! Eres un cobarde!!! …- **Se burló riendo con ganas y buscando la mochila para marcharse… Tom solo se sentó en su cama sin comprender la reacción… Acaso pensaba que estaba mintiendo???...

-No me crees???... Por qué???... Porque te molesto la mayor parte del día, me río de ti, te pongo apodos, te ridiculizo???... Dime, te suenan familiares alguna de las cosas que estoy nombrando???…- Indagó observando como ella se quedaba petrificada en la puerta y detenía la risa… Qué???!!!...- Se preguntó para sus adentros…

-Es absurdo… Tú no puedes…- Negó girando los ojos y con cara incrédula…

-Te amo…- Respondió poniéndose de pie y observando la cara de desconcierto de ella…

-Me amas???... Me amas???... Eres una pesadilla constante y tú… Me amas???...- Cuestionó confundida, y sintiéndose ridícula por hacer esa pregunta…

-B-Bueno si…- Contestó Tom sentándose de nuevo y observándola con impaciencia…- Diablos!...- maldijo por lo nervioso que lo ponía la situación…

-Pero… es que…- Respondió ella atónita y con un hilo de voz… Tom suspiró un poco para después decir…

-Al principio era solo una broma, era mi forma de ser con todos… Cuando te conocí, no sabía por qué, pero me empecinaba más contigo… Luego, cuando te disfrazaste de Hank y te delaté, me hablaste como ninguna persona quizás se atrevió a hablarme; no mostrabas tenerme miedo, no te acobardabas ante mí… Y sin darme cuenta, comencé a fijarme más en ti… Eras distinta a las demás, no te importaban los aspectos ni las frivolidades, solo te importaba alcanzar lo que querías… Siempre estabas molestando a Arnold…- Explicó el muchacho recordando, bajo la mirada confundida de una asombrada Helga…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Mira eso Phoeps… La patrulla de engendros será la atracción del circo este verano… A un lado Arnoldo, es mi tuno, te ahogarás si sigues bebiendo así…- Exclamó una apurada Helga parándose al lado del rubio, junto al bebedero de la escuela y salpicándolo completamente…_

_-__**Helga!!!- **__Dijo Arnold muy cansado al verse todo empapado en lo que ella reía maliciosa…_

_-__**Qué te dije???!!!... Jajaja!!!-**__ Preguntó sarcástica al verlo marcharse muy molesto y todo mojado…_

_-Hank! Lo lamento mucho… Te salpiqué???...- Indagó un divertido Tom, después de hacerle a ella lo mismo que le había hecho a Arnold…_

_-__**Idiota!!!- **__Exclamó Helga secándose el pelo y marchándose en un ataque colérico, recordándose las amenazas del director, quien si llegaba a tener una sola queja más de ella, la expulsaría sin dudarlo… Fue por eso que no lo golpeó…_

_-__**Voy a supervisarte esta tarde en tus labores perdedor!!! Será mejor que estés en el campo puntual!!!…-**__ Le gritó Tom al verla alejarse en un ataque de ira, y tratándola como un varón como hasta ahora había hecho…_

_-Hola Tom!!!... Discutiendo con esa chica otra vez???...- Preguntó un sonriente Alan llegando junto al rubio…_

_-Haciéndole saber quién manda aquí!- Afirmó Tom observando hacia donde ella se había marchado y caminando hacia el aula junto con él…_

_-Te debe desagradar enserio… Nunca te había visto fastidiar a una chica antes…- Comentó el muchacho, y Tom levantó una ceja con una sonrisa de lado…_

_-Helga cuenta como chica???... Vamos! Nada más mírala! No es como las demás!!!...- Mencionó llegando al aula y observando que la rubia ya comenzaba sus discusiones de todos los días con Harold…_

_-__**Hay amigo!!! Jajajajajaja!!!...**__ Nunca quisiera llevarme mal contigo… En fin, nos vemos a la tarde en el entrenamiento…_

_-Nos vemos luego… Igual, estoy encargado de supervisarla en su castigo… Va a aprender que nadie se mete con Tom Garner!…- Se despidió el rubio amagando a entrar al salón y deteniéndose ante lo que murmuraba Alan…_

_-Mientras que no te termine gustando…_

_-__**Qué???!!!- **__Preguntó molesto y volteando a verlo…_

_-Oops… Solo fue un chiste!!!- Aclaró el muchacho emitiendo una carcajada- Vaya, quien no te conociera, pensaría que te en verdad te afecta! ...- Se despidió sonriendo de lado y moviendo la mano en señal de saludo… Tom giró los ojos observando hacia dentro del aula… A él gustarle Helga????... Si claro!!!...- Se dijo a si mismo irónico y sentándose al lado de una ruborizada Lila…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Cerca de allí, en la plaza…

-Bueno Gerald… Ya estamos aquí, de qué querías que habláramos???...- Preguntó una niña de piel oscura, cabello lacio y largo, observando al muchacho que tenia en frente, muy apenado mirando hacia el suelo…

-Tengo que serte sincero Sharon… Me gustas, pero…Ya no puedo salir contigo…- Admitió sin dar demasiados rodeos y sintiéndose terriblemente mal, por alguna ilusión que podía haber llegado a causar…

-Ah… Está bien, lo entiendo…- Contestó la chica bastante decaída y descansando el mentón entre sus manos…

-Lo lamento mucho… Siento haberte ilusionado, se que todo fue mi culpa…- Le dijo sentándose al lado de ella y observándola con una gran carga encima…- Me agradas, en verdad, me divierto mucho contigo… Pero creo que lo que siento, es como amigo…- Aclaró notando como ella le sonreía y le colocaba una mano en el hombro…

-Yo también la paso muy bien contigo Gerald, me gustas mucho, pero no quisiera que te sientas obligado a salir conmigo solo porque te confesé lo que en verdad siento por ti…- Le aclaró en lo que Gerald levantaba la mirada…- Te pedí una oportunidad, y me la diste… No es tu culpa… No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos…- Completó notando como él la observaba con desánimo…

-Creo que después de esto, no querrás que seamos amigos, no???...- Indagó observando como la jovencita se ponía de pie y lo miraba con una sonrisa…

-Claro que quiero ser tu amiga… Pero sin en algún momento lo que sientes por esa otra chica cambia, me gustaría que me lo digieras…- Le aclaró con una mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa… Gerald rodó los ojos…

-No hay otra chica… Es solo…

-Phoebe… Se que te gusta mucho, solo habla con ella…- Le dijo interrumpiéndolo y dándole un beso en el rostro…

-Nos vemos Gerald…- Se despidió la joven comenzando a caminar y dejando a un pensativo Gerald meditar en qué debía hacer con respecto a lo que sentía por la pequeña oriental…

**En la casa de los Shortman…**

-Creía que cada uno terminaría su parte del trabajo y que mañana nos pondríamos de acuerdo con la exposición…- Mencionó Arnold ingresando con Nicole a su cuarto, en lo que la chica se mordía los labios…

-Bueno… Pensé que era mejor pasar a ver cómo estaba quedando el informe, y corregirlo juntos…- Mencionó observándolo fijamente, Arnold solo asintió ofreciéndole sentarse…

-De acuerdo, como gustes… Hiciste tu parte sobre la poesía oriental???...- Preguntó escuchando el suspiro que daba ella, tomándolo de la mano sobre la mesa y observándolo con insistencia…

-La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí Arnold, es porque quiero hablar de nosotros…- Aclaró observando como el rubio desviaba un poco la mirada por esa confesión, algo confundido y asombrado…

-Bien… De qué quieres hablar Nicole???... Creía que para ti estaba todo olvidado…- Mencionó escuchando como ella se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a caminar…

-Arnold… En verdad ya me olvidaste???... Porque yo no he podido hacerlo!... Te extrañé mucho! Se que dije que no sentía lo mismo y también se que fue mi culpa que hayamos terminado… Pero, quiero que comprendas que me precipité!!! Tomé la decisión equivocada!... Cuando estuve lejos de ti, pude pensar en nosotros, en el tiempo que compartimos juntos…

-No sé qué decir…- Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada con un gran revuelo de sentimientos adentro…

-Que me quieres también, que te gustaría volver conmigo… No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por una persona tan corriente y vulgar como Helga Pataki!!!…- Mencionó la castaña irónica y cruzándose de brazos, en lo que un muy molesto Arnold se ponía de pie en el acto…

-**No hables así de Helga Nicole, te lo prohíbo! Ni se te ocurra insultarla delante mío**!... No te cambié por nadie, yo no fui el que se apartó de ti…- Le advirtió molesto, para luego resaltar el último detalle…

-Pero no tardaste mucho en reemplazarme por cualquier otra!... Qué hay de nosotros??? Acaso… No me extrañaste en todo este tiempo???...- Reclamó colocando los brazos en la cintura… Arnold la observó girando los ojos…

-Y qué hay de Tom Garner???... Terminamos y al día siguiente te paseabas con él de la mano por toda la escuela!!!…- Reclamó recordando lo mal que la había pasado unas semanas atrás…

-No Arnold, te equivocas! Tom y yo solo somos buenos amigos… Si es verdad, cuando estábamos saliendo me pidió que intentáramos algo y sabes qué le dije???... Que no, que estaba confundida, pero que te quería a ti!… Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para recapacitar y ya lo hice… Por favor tienes que creerme… Me gustas mucho…- Explicó acercándose a él, y observándolo de frente, con las manos en su rostro… Arnold solo desvió la mirada, tomando las manos de ella para correrlas…

-Lo lamento Nicole… Pero para ser sincero, no sé si sigo sintiendo algo por ti…- Confesó notando los ojos insistentes de la chica, y recordando a unos azules que se le venían a la cabeza…

-Está bien… No voy a insistir… Pero tampoco me voy a dar por vencida!... Se que aún te gusto y se también que no te pasa lo mismo con tu actual novia, si se le puede llamar así… Estaré esperando por ti Arnold… Llámame…- Completó dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando su mochila para abandonar la habitación… Arnold se sentó sintiéndose raro… Por un lado Nicole si le gustaba, sin embargo… Realmente le gustaba tanto???... Y qué había de… Helga???...- Pensó lo último abriendo los ojos al máximo y tomando una vez más la foto de San Lorenzo, en la que aparecía ella entre sus compañeros, de brazos cruzados y con cara de desgano detrás de él…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!! Huy!!! Se declaró Tom Garner!!! Y volvió Nicole!!! Qué dirán Arnold y Helga???... Y por otro lado, Gerald ya se aclaró, por fin uno de cinco!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Bueno, gente, espero que les haya gustado, la canción es de David Bowie, que como notarán me fascina, se llama "Within You" y pertenece a la película "El laberinto"… Nos vemos y suerte!!! La próxima es la vencida, se van a aclarar todas las cosas y finalmente nos enteraremos qué sucedió en San Lorenzo… Chau!!!..._


	13. El trabajo

**El trabajo**

_**Mira que bien se nos da eso de estar juntos los dos,**_

_**Eso de planear futuro, siempre acompañándonos.**_

_**Me queda bien de aceptar, como en un tango de Gardel,**_

_**Donde la buena y el malo al final siempre quedan bien.**_

_**Analizándote a ti, te veo más loco que yo,**_

_**Que vienes solo a la guerra, en contra de un gran batallón.**_

_**Pero me juego por ti, del todo y de una sola vez,**_

_**Tanta emoción me impresiona y estoy segura que esta vez....**_

_Flashbaack_

_Una rubia de quince años estaba esperando apoyada contra el muro que resguardaba por fuera, el campo de baseball de la secundaria pública 199 de Hillwood… Eran las nueve de la noche, por supuesto que tuvo que inventar la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió (Quedarse a dormir en casa de Phoebe, para terminar un trabajo), para poder estar allí… _

_-Pss… Hank…- Escuchó una voz que la llamaba y se puso alerta en seguida… "Arnold"… Murmuró moviendo los labios, y sin poder evitar caer en esa alucinación que ese chico en particular provocaba desde que tenía noción de las cosas, y poner su voz característica…_

_-Hola… Tuviste problemas para llegar hasta aquí???...- Indagó el rubio acercándose en silencio, con cautela y hablando en voz baja…_

_-No… No… Mmmm… Dije que estaría en casa de una amiga, de un amigo! Es decir…- Se corrigió la rubia, y Arnold sonrió de lado…_

_-Bien… Ven, entremos, no debemos retrasarnos… El señor que cuida este terreno viene a las diez…- Comentó el rubio, primero pasando la mochila que traía, para después impulsarse con los pies y con las manos para saltar el muro… Helga lo observó saltar casi con una sonrisa completamente atontada, para luego seguirlo…_

_-Empiezo a pensar que esto es una locura!.. Qué hay si nos atrapan ?… Arnold!...- Cuestionó en lo que seguía al rubio por el campo y sacaban el guante, el bat y la pelota de la bolsa. Él solo la observó bajando la mirada, para asentir en silencio…- Vaya! Si que me sorprendes Arnoldo… Arnold! Jejeje… Tú, la persona más moralista y ética de toda la secundaria haciendo algo ilegal???...- Interrogó con una sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold quien la escuchaba, cerró la mochila, para luego posar los ojos curiosos en ella…_

_-Cómo sabes qué valores éticos tengo, Hank???... Creí que nos conocimos hace un par de semanas…- Cuestionó sin quitar los serenos y absortos ojos verdes sobre ella y sonriendo de lado… Diablos! " No puedes evitar arruinarlo todo, Helga???... Tienes una oportunidad única para acercarte a Arnold y tu simplemente actúas como de costumbre???"… Se cuestionó nerviosa y sintiendo la mirada de Arnold esperando una explicación…_

_-Mmmm… Ya sabes, los chicos dicen tantas cosas cuando estamos en los entrenamientos…- Se explicó lo mejor que pudo y felicitándose internamente por la excusa rápida… Arnold suspiró…_

_-Si bueno… Esta vez no se equivocaron tanto… Pero mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, es por una buena causa…- Contestó entregándole el bat, y posicionándose en el montículo de lanzamiento…_

_-Bien… Haremos esto, ni bien escuches el ruido que la pelota está dentro, sueltas el bat sin siquiera pensarlo y corres lo más rápido que puedas sin mirar hacia atrás, y sin prestar atención a nada más que no sea el camino…- Le explicó el rubio mostrándole los movimientos y dándole la táctica para que ya no se retrasara…_

_-De acuerdo…- Contestó Helga preparándose para batear… Francamente, conocía muy bien la forma de lanzar de Arnold, así que ese no iba a ser problema tampoco… El rubio lanzó la bola y Helga la interceptó en el acto, dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente salió corriendo…_

_-Hank! Hank!… Vuelve… Te quedaste pensando otra vez!...- La llamó Arnold, y la rubia se maldijo mordiéndose los labios… Honestamente, no sabía qué era lo que provocaba que en un verdadero campo de baseball vacilara… Eran los nervios por la gente que la rodeaba?... Era por el solo hecho de sentirse incómoda fingiendo ser un chico???... Qué rayos ocurría???..._

_**Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento,**_

_**Porque tu me elevas, como la hoja al viento,**_

_**Y cuando me besas, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_**Lo haré por ti, porque te creo**_

_**Porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo,**_

_**Y cuando te beso, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_-Escucha…- Dijo Arnold acercándose a ella y tomando el bat…- Interceptas la bola, y el sonido del propio bateo le indica a tus pies que tienes que salir directo hacia las bases… Cuando estás en el campo, no importa la gente que está afuera, no importan los jugadores que están adentro… Imagínatelo así, de este modo… El campo completamente vació y de noche… Eso te ayudará… No cuenta lo que digan los jugadores del equipo contrario ni las tonterías que digan los de tu propio equipo… Corre, estás solo y nadie te juzgará… Tu tienes el control…- Le explicó bajo la mirada absorta de ella, que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de lo loco que estaba… Se puso roja, al observar la sonrisa del rubio quien se le acercaba y le entregaba el bat…- Inténtalo de nuevo…- Le dijo dejándola sola y lanzándole otra pelota… Helga cerró los ojos y se concentró… "El silencio de un campo de baseball vacío"…. Bateó la pelota enviándola lejos y corrió sin dudarlo, sin detenerse por nada y barriéndose en todas las bases…_

_-Bien! Muy bien! Lo hiciste mejor esta vez!… Entendiste lo que te quiero decir!… Vamos a practicarlo con un cronómetro ahora…- Le anunció felicitándola y marcando el tiempo en el reloj que traía… Helga sonrió complacida, y siguió practicando…_

_Así pasó la hora…_

_-__**Y… veinticinco segundos! No está nada mal!...-**__ Le gritó Arnold y Helga lanzó la gorra que traía por el aire…_

_-__**Si!!!!!!!!!!.... Genial!!!!!!....-**__ Celebró contenta, saltando por todos lados, bajo la mirada incrédula del rubio, quien después sonrió…_

_-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy… Dentro de poco llegará Lou, el cuidador y si nos ve aquí estaremos en problemas… Quieres un poco???...- Anunció guardando las cosas en la mochila, sacando una gaseosa y extendiéndosela… Helga sonrió negando con la cabeza…_

_-Muero de ganas por cerrarle la boca a ese hablador de Tom Garner y a todos los perdedores!… __**Conocerán a la Vieja Betsy lanzando!!!...- **__Festejó eufórica y Arnold levantó la mirada con los ojos bien grandes… Helga lo observó enarcando una ceja con extrañeza… Hay no! Había dejado salir a Helga. G. Pataki otra vez!!!..._

_**Y desde ahora podré, barrer en este corazón**_

_**Todos aquellos sucesos, que me pusieron de bajón**_

_**Y si amar es aprender, tu amor es una gran lección**_

_**¡¡¡Y aquí me lanzo de nuevo en una sola dirección!!!**_

_-Así le digo a mi bat… Ya sabes, un sobrenombre cariñoso…. -Se explicó bajo la mirada aún insistente de Arnold… El rubio bajó la cabeza meditando unos segundos, que fueron eternos para Helga… "Qué boba eres Helga! Te delatas a ti misma!!!!" Se insultó observando como Arnold volvía a enarcar una ceja y la miraba…_

_-Hank, de casualidad no tienes una prima o algún familiar aquí en Hillwood que vaya a la misma secundaria que nosotros???...- Indagó curioso y Helga se mordió los labios, sonrojada…_

_-N-No… No… Mmmm… M-Me mudé con mi padres el año anterior, mis únicos familiares viven en Dakota del Norte… No creo que haya otros Piters por el mundo…- Se explicó nerviosa y acomodándose el cuello de la remera para poder respirar… Arnold solo dijo un "Ahhh" seco, y tomó la mochila…_

_-Y… Por qué lo preguntas???...- Indagó observándolo, porque la curiosidad había sido mayor… Si se refería a ella, necesitaba saberlo…_

_-No… Por nada en realidad, me haces acordar a alguien…- Explicó Arnold con una media sonrisa y caminando a su lado…Después de unos segundos continuó…- A una compañera de clases en realidad, su nombre es Helga…- Admitió pasando la mochila hacia el otro lado, en lo que Helga se mordía la lengua… Rodó los ojos pensando en algo que podría llegar a decir un zopenco de esa edad…_

_**-Oye viejo!… Qué te pasa?!!!... Me comparas con una niña**__???!!...- Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida, y Arnold la observó sonriendo…_

_-No lo tomes a mal… Pensé que quizás podrían ser parientes o algo por el estilo… Si conocieras a Helga, lo entenderías…- Le explicó saltando el muro, en lo que una dudosa Helga se apoyaba para suspirar contra el muro, y luego lo saltaba bajo el llamado de Arnold…_

_**Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento,**_

_**Porque tu me elevas, como la hoja al viento,**_

_**Y cuando me besas, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_**Lo haré por ti, porque te creo**_

_**Porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo**_

_**Y cuando te beso, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_-Ahhh si???... Y cómo es ella, si se puede saber???...- Indagó curiosa y el rubio suspiró un poco rodando los ojos mientras caminaban…_

_-Bueno… Helga es una persona bastante complicada en realidad… Ya sabes, del tipo que no es muy social, que no le agrada demasiado la gente…- Contestó haciendo gestos con las manos, y la rubia solo dibujó una mueca de molestia con la boca…_

_-Una verdadera pesadilla, eh???...- Indagó algo molesta, pero no con Arnold, con ella misma… Finalmente después de años, podría saber qué pensaba Arnold de ella y ahora no estaba segura de querer oírlo…_

_-Puede serlo la mayoría del tiempo…- Confesó trayendo a la memoria los recuerdos, bajo la mirada desanimada de Helga, para luego decir- Pero en otras ocasiones, es todo lo contrario… Sabes, hace más de un año me mudé con mis padres nuevamente a Hillwood… Había estado viviendo en Centroamérica… La historia es un poco larga, pero resumiendo, mis padres estaban cautivos por un grupo de terroristas que acechaban la zona y a los pueblos nativos… Tenía nueve años cuando se me ocurrió la loca idea de rescatarlos… Así que mediante la ayuda de mis amigos y del profesor que teníamos en ese entonces, pude reencontrarme con ellos… Ese mismo día, tuve un accidente que provocó que perdiera parte de la memoria a corto plazo… Aveces me cuesta recordar cosas, como dónde dejé mi ropa, o textos de la escuela; y en parte, olvidé completamente lo que sucedió el día que recuperé a mi familia…_

_-Vaya… Qué locura!... Nueve años dijiste???... Muy valiente para ser un niño… Es decir, pequeño a eso me refiero, jeje…- Comentó en lo que Arnold hacía una leve pausa y después lo miraba enarcando una ceja por el último comentario "Cierra la boca Helga"… Pensó retándose…._

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_-Todos me contaron su versión de la historia, excepto Helga… Mis padres me contaron en este tiempo, que aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, nos ayudó mucho ese día, de una forma que nadie en su sano juicio haría…- Dijo el rubio dibujando una sonrisa de lado, en lo que Helga rodaba los ojos riendo también…- Helga es una muy buena persona en el fondo, y aunque a veces se comporte irritante y molesta, lo hace para ocultar sus propias inseguridades, sus propios problemas… Pero quizás sea, y no estoy exagerando, la mejor amiga que he tenido… Siempre está cuando la necesito… Aunque ella afirme que me odia y que no me puede ver siquiera… Haría cualquier cosa por cambiar eso…- Finalizó bajo la mirada estupefacta y conmovida de la rubia… Estar tan cerca de Arnold y no poder decirle la verdad, decirle lo que en verdad sentía…_

_-Bueno Hank, esta es mi casa… Por dónde vives???...- Dijo Arnold sacándola de sus pensamientos y notando que en efecto ya se encontraban en la pensión de huéspedes…_

_-Arnold yo…- Intentó hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían…"Cómo te extrañé Arnold! Lamento no haber contestado todas tus cartas y solo responder algunas!... Lamento ser un dolor de cabeza todos los días! Pero… Si supieras… Si lo recordaras… Qué pasaría entonces???"…_

_-Quieres pasar???... Aunque, te aviso que hoy cocinó mi abuela, si tienes un buen estómago no habrá problema!….- Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos al sentir el olor de la comida de Gertie inundarlo todo… Helga solo lo observó controlando el impulso tan grande de volver a besarlo…_

_-N-No… Tengo que volver a casa de este sujeto y llamar a mis padres… Quizás en otra ocasión… Bueno, adiós… - Se despidió saludándolo con la mano, para detenerse en sus pasos…-Ah y Arnold, gracias, eres un gran amigo…- Finalizó con una sonrisa y mordiéndose los labios…_

_-De nada Hank! Bueno, nos vemos mañana….- Se despidió Arnold haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano e ingresando a la casa, en lo que una nostálgica Helga entrecerraba los ojos dejando salir una lágrima…. "Te amo Arnold… Siempre lo haré"…- Pensó observando la casa y escuchando el ruido que se generaba con la entrada del rubio… _

_**Lo haré por ti, porque lo siento,**_

_**Porque tu me elevas, como la hoja al viento,**_

_**Y cuando me besas, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_**Lo haré por ti, porque te creo**_

_**Porque es tu mirada, ver el mismo cielo**_

_**Y cuando te beso, siento que disparas**_

_**En medio de mi alma.**_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Una adormilada Helga abría sus ojos pausadamente… Las 5 a.m, todavía faltaban tres horas para ir a la escuela… Abrazó un poco más la almohada y suspiró… Arnold… Los últimos días había estado temerosa, porque sabía muy bien que el trato ya estaba extendiéndose demasiado, y que en cualquier momento el rubio le diría que todo se había terminado… Un bello sueño, solo eso… Un hermoso sueño, una burbuja en el tiempo, fue pretender ser la novia de Arnold durante esa semana… Se colocó boca abajo con la almohada en la cabeza… Cuánto iba a echarlo de menos!…

Ese mismo día en los pasillos de la escuela secundaria 199 de Hillwood…

-Hola Stinky… No viniste en autobús hoy???...- Lo saludó un sonriente Arnold caminado hacia la entrada de la secundaria…

-Volví a quedarme dormido, Arnold… El despertador que compró papá se prende dos horas más tarde todos los días…- Contestó bostezando y con su tono de voz característico…

-Eso es porque deberías tener un gallo propio Stinky…- Lo saludó un sonriente Sid apoyando en uno de los casilleros y despidiéndose de la chica con la que hablaba…

-Parece que la vida te sonríe…- Mencionó Arnold al pasar al lado de un alegre Gerald quien sacaba los libros de su casillero…

-Qué puedo decir???... Este atuendo va conmigo…- Respondió el pelinegro, haciendo junto con Arnold su saludo característico que había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, haciéndose un poco más audaz, por así decirlo…

-Sid… terminaste el informe???...- Indagó Stinky recordando el trabajo de Literatura que tenían que entregar ese mismo día…

-Tres días atrás… Lila quiso adelantar todo el trabajo porque tenía que practicar para la obra de Helga…- Comentó en lo que un espantado Gerald hacía memoria…

-Es verdad Sid!!! Es mejor que termine de aprenderme esas líneas si no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela!!!...- Afirmó con un gesto de temor y rodando los ojos… Arnold sonrió…

-Y a qué se debe la ropa nueva???... Sharon y tu están saliendo definitivamente o lo siguen pensando???- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada suspicaz… Gerald sonrió rodando los ojos…

-Digamos que somos amigos y solo eso… No es por Sharon que hoy me vestí de este modo… Decidí hablar con Phoebe, es hora de aclarar las cosas y saber si tengo una oportunidad…- Admitió en lo que el resto de los chicos lo molestaban y silbaban…

-Suerte amigo!… Las mujeres son complicadas en ese sentido!... Nada más miren a Harold y a Rhonda…- Dijo Sid riendo junto al resto y observando a lo lejos como ese par se peleaba pasándose unas hojas…

-**Jajajajajajajajajaja!!! No podrán conmigo, este maldito templo será derrumbado y no podrán hacer nada al respecto!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!...-** Pasó un chico de cabello negro corriendo, con una manta…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Se acabó, perdieron!!! Este templo y todo lo que hay en él me pertenecen!!!... La gente de ojos verdes no podrá sobrevivir sin el talismán que los protege!!!... Qué dices a eso niño con cabeza de balón???... Llegó el final…_

_-__**Arnold…**_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Curly si que se adentró en el papel!!!...- Mencionó Arnold viéndolo correr por los pasillos y asustar a la gente en su paso y despertándose del leve recuerdo que había surgido al oírlo reír de ese modo… Se tomó la frente…

-Viejo, ese sujeto perdió la cabeza hace años!!!...- Corrigió Gerald rodando los ojos…- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos entrando, no me gustaría tener un apellido con A o con S en estos momentos…- Suspiró pensando en la lección y sentándose al lado de una sonriente Sharon…

-Suerte Arnold… Krapss siempre empieza la lista de atrás hacia adelante…- Mencionó Sid antes de sentarse al lado de Lila, quien escuchaba las protestas de Rhonda por el compañero que le había tocado… Arnold sintió una manos taparle los ojos… Sonrió de lado…

-Cómo estás Helga???...- Preguntó casi por inercia y volteando a ver a la chica que tenía detrás, que para su sorpresa, no era precisamente una rubia…

-Hola Arnold…- Contestó una molesta Nicole, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en su lugar… En el fondo Helga lo observaba suspirando… El maldito trato había funcionado y la arpía de Nicole volvía a coquetear con Arnold… Ash!!!...

-Hola jóvenes… Buenos días…- Los saludó el profesor ingresando al aula y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo… Helga rodó los ojos… Dónde se había metido Garner???...

-Buenos días señor Krapss, lamento la demora…- Saludó Tom ingresando a clases y avanzando entre las filas hasta llegar al lado de cierta rubia, quien solamente esquivó un poco la mirada algo incómoda…

-Hola Helga… Nerviosa???....- Indagó el muchacho regalándole una sonrisa en lo que la rubia se ponía algo colorada y le sonreía también…

-Hola… Tom… Debería estarlo???...- Contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente… El rubio sonrió observándola y recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior…

_Flashbaack…._

_Habían permanecido unos segundos en silencio… Los dos se sentían tan extraños… Tom por tenerla en frente suyo después de haber confesado los sentimientos que habían surgido hacia ella un par de meses atrás… Helga por su parte no caía en la cuenta de lo que había oído… Acaso Tom Garner se le había declarado??? A ella???!!!...._

_-Qué opinas???...- Preguntó el muchacho bastante nervioso y viéndola con la mirada abstraída de pie frente a él… La rubia solo tomó un poco de aire levantando la mirada… Qué decir???..._

_-Por favor Helga, di algo… Lo que sea…- Suplicó sintiendo como el silencio mataba, apoderándose del momento…- Escucha, se que estás enamorada de Arnold, y que ahora ambos están saliendo… No te pido nada, no te pido que me correspondas, porque se muy bien que no lo haces… Solo quería sincerarme contigo… Toda esta mentira de que no te tolero me tiene agotado, y es hora de ponerle un fin…- Le explicó poniéndose de pie y caminado de un lado a otro… Helga lo observó sin emitir palabra… Después suspiró un poco y se sentó…_

_-Lo mío con Arnold… No es real…- Confesó bajando la mirada, en lo que un curiosa Tom enarcaba una ceja, mirándola…_

_-A qué te refieres???..._

_-La única forma de poder estar a su lado, era ayudándolo para que Nicole sintiera celos de verlo conmigo, y quisiera volver…- Explicó en lo que el muchacho se sentaba a su lado…_

_-Entiendo…- Dijo sonriendo en lo que miraba hacia el frente…- Hacemos tonterías para llamar la atención, no es así???...- Indago con una sonrisa, en lo que la rubia levantaba la mirada para posarla en él…_

_-Quién diría que tu y yo nos pareceríamos tanto???...- Indagó dibujando una sonrisa de lado, y Tom asintió…_

_-Creo que ser un idiota contigo era la única forma de hacer que te fijaras en mí… De lo contrario, toda tu atención se posaba en Arnold…- Mencionó en lo que ella lo miraba con los ojos ausentes, para luego desviarlos al sentir los ojos cafés, mirarla con insistencia…._

_-Garner, yo… Si en verdad me pusiste atención como dices, entonces habrás notado que soy un completo desastre!… Un caso perdido!... No se si es una maldición o no, pero… Lo que siento por Arnold, es más fuerte que… Va más allá de mi propia voluntad…- Se explicó algo nerviosa y con la mirada baja, para después posarla en el rubio…- Lo siento…- Completó con una sonrisa, que Tom devolvió…_

_-No estoy de acuerdo… Pero, si es lo que quieres, creo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Entre tú y él pasó algo en San Lorenzo, y aún así admites ayudarlo para que recupere a Nicole??? No te entiendo!... Deberías querer que él estuviera contigo y no al revés… _

_Helga sonrió con tristeza negando con la cabeza…- En realidad, no pasó nada en ese viaje…Fue solo una promesa que nunca se cumplió… Arnold no lo recuerda, porque… Ese día tuvo una caída, no preguntes cómo porque no tengo idea, pero no recuerda lo que pasó…_

_-Intentaste hablar con él???..._

_-No!!!... Lo único que me queda es ese recuerdo… Si hablara con Arnold y me digiera que no siente lo mismo… Entonces no quedaría nada…- Finalizó apoyando la cabeza sobres su manos…_

_-Qué difícil!...- Dijo el chico rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa…- Pero aun así, deberías decírselo… En algún momento vas a tener que hablarlo…- Mencionó en lo que se ponía de pie, y le estrechaba la mano a la rubia…_

_-Y… cómo queda todo entre tu y yo???..._

_-Amigos…- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa…- Me gustaría ser tu amigo, si es que no tengo otra posibilidad, pero… Quiero que sepas, que si cambias de parecer, yo estoy aquí…- Le dijo en lo que ella estrechaba su mano con una sonrisa y se levantaba…_

_-Amigos…- Contestó retirándose y observándolo…- Si prestaras más atención a tu alrededor Garner, notarías que hay alguien que se interesa mucho por ti, y no hablo de Nicole Richards…- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado… Tom levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza…_

_-Quién???...- Preguntó con curiosidad…_

_-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo, perdedor!!!...- Respondió certera y saludándolo con la mano… Tom solo respondió el saludo algo decepcionado, aliviado por decir la verdad y curioso por el último comentario…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Dos horas después…

-Bueno… Haciendo un balance de los trabajos en general, debo admitir que todos me sorprendieron!...- Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa sosteniendo las carpetas entregadas por sus alumnos…- Saben que tendrán una nota grupal, una individual y una por la lección que dieron, no???…- Interrogó tomando el bolígrafo rojo y marcando algunas cosas…- En general se formaron buenos equipos, así como pude notar a los que no se vieron, muy seguido, como el trabajo demandaba…- Agregó dirigiendo la mirada a alumnos en particular quienes la desviaron en el acto…- Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el desamor en sus poemas… Todos amores imposibles, inalcanzables… Un amor que nos es negado, es el que en definitiva irónicamente, se vuelve más interesante…- Mencionó con una sonrisa y observando a los escritores anónimos de la clase… Un par de rubios…

-Los sentimientos no deben avergonzarlos, todo lo contrario- Dijo observando a Harold y Rhonda quienes esquivaron la mirada… -El amor, quizás sea lo único que termina importando en la vida… Ya sea el amor a los padres, a los hijos, a los hermanos, a la familia en general… El amor a los amigos, a la gente que los rodea… Toda clase de amor es indispensable, y nos mantiene en pie… Pero cuando llega el amor de pareja, es quizás lo mejor que experimenten…- Terminó observándolos en general y dibujando una sonrisa…

-Si Stinky, ya pueden irse…- Finalizó sentándose en su escritorio al ver la mano levantada de uno de sus alumnos… Todo era un revuelo de emociones en ese curso, que nunca lo había sentido tan a flor de piel… Cada quien con sus propios problemas, con sus inquietudes y con sus verdades…

-Todo resultó bien, eh Helga???... Tom y tu hacen un estupendo equipo!...- Menciono Phoebe caminando junto a la rubia quien solo sonrió de lado…

-Digamos que si lo conoces, el perdedor no resulta ser tan desagradable…- Admitió notando la sonrisa de la pelinegra…- Phoebe, el cabeza de cepillo está caminado hacia acá…- La llamó con un gesto con los ojos y apretando los dientes al decirlo… La pequeña oriental se tensó en el acto, algo sonrojada…

-Hola Phoeps… Hola Helga…- Saludó llegando junto a ellas, en lo que un sonriente Arnold venía detrás…

-Mmmm… Hola Gerald…- Saludó Phoebe con una sonrisa y la rubia rodó los ojos cruzada de brazos…

-Hola Geraldo… Bonita chaqueta…- Saludó riendo al notar la campera nueva de Gerald…

-Qué bueno es verte Pataki…- Contestó irónico en lo que Arnold se acercaba a la ronda…- Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo… Helga, te molestaría…- Mencionó primero dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, para luego hablar con la rubia… Helga solo miró a Phoebe…

-Bien, de acuerdo! Pero te aviso que quiero a Phoebe de vuelta antes de que se termine el almuerzo…- Advirtió enarcando una ceja y notando que Arnold estaba cerca…

-Ya lo veremos…- Contestó Gerald sonriéndole a una nerviosa y roja, muy roja Phoebe…

-Hola Helga… Me gustó mucho tu poema…- La saludó Arnold caminado junto con ella, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba…

-Hola Tarzán… Cómo están las cosas???... Vi que Nicole se te acercó en clases… Eso es bueno no???...- Fue más directa que de costumbre y en un impulso preguntó lo que la preocupaba… Después se retó mentalmente notando su error…

-Y qué tal las cosas con Garner???... Los vi hablar antes de dar la lección… Se llevan mejor???...- Indagó observando lo nerviosa que se ponía ella y como desviaba la mirada…

-B-Bueno… Digamos que, no todo es lo que parece Arnoldo…- Contestó observando como a lo lejos, una pendiente Nicole los miraba junto con sus amigas… Suspiró maldiciéndose… Nunca se iba a perdonar por esto, pero había que hacerlo…

-Arnold… Tenemos que hablar…- Afirmó observándolo, en lo que el rubio solo se detuvo algo inquieto por esa afirmación….

**Continuará…**

_Hola!... Bueno, parece que las cosas se van a encaminar! Prepárense porque el que viene es el último capítulo! Falta la obra de Helga… Qué sucederá sobre ese escenario???... Chau! Suerte y gracias por leer!!!..._


	14. Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

_WHEN YOU TRY YOUR BEST, BUT YOU DON´T SUCCEED_

_**Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no tienes éxito**_

_WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOT WHAT YOU NEED_

_**Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas**_

…………_**.**_

_WHEN YOU FEEL SO TIRED, BUT YOU CAN´T SLEEP_

_**Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir**_

_STUCK IN REVERSE_

_**Atascado en reversa**_

_WHEN THE TEARS COME STREAMING DOWN YOUR FACE_

_**Cuando las lágrimas bajan por tu rostro**_

_WHEN YOU LOSE SOMETHING YOU CAN´T REPLACE_

_**Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar**_

_WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE, BUT IT GOES TO WASTE_

_**Cuando amas a alguien, pero es en vano**_

_COULD IT BE WORSE?_

_**¿Podría ser peor?**_

…………_**..**_

_LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME_

_**Las luces te guiarán a casa**_

_AND IGNITE YOUR BONES_

_**Y encenderán tus huesos**_

_AND I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU_

_**Y yo trataré repararte.**_

…………_**..**_

_HIGH UP ABOVE OR DOWN BELOW_

_**En lo más alto o en lo más bajo**_

_WHEN YOU TOO IN LOVE TO LET IT GO_

_**Cuando estás tan enamorado para dejarlo pasar**_

_IF YOU NEVER TRY YOU´LL NEVER KNOW_

_**Si nunca intentas, nunca sabrás**_

_JUST WHAT YOU´RE WORTH_

_**Lo que realmente vales.**_

…………_**..**_

_LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME_

_**Las luces te guiarán a casa**_

_AND IGNITE YOUR BONES_

_**Y encenderán tus huesos**_

_AND I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU_

_**Y yo trataré repararte**_

…………_**..**_

_TEARS STREAM DOWN YOUR FACE_

_**Lágrimas bajan por tu rostro**_

_WHEN YOU LOSE SOMETHING YOU CANNOT REPLACE_

_**Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar**_

_TEARS STREAM DOWN YOUR FACE_

_**Lágrimas bajan por tu rostro**_

_AND I..._

_**Y Yo…**_

…………_**..**_

_TEARS STREAM DOWN ON YOUR FACE_

_**Lágrimas bajan por tu rostro**_

_I PROMISE YOU I WILL LEARN FROM THE MISTAKES_

_**Te prometo que aprenderé de los errores**_

_TEARS STREAM DOWN YOUR FACE_

_**Lágrimas bajan por tu rostro**_

_AND I..._

_**Y Yo…**_

…………_**..**_

_LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME_

_**Las luces te guiarán a casa**_

_AND IGNITE YOUR BONES_

_**Y encenderán tus huesos**_

_AND I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU_

_**Y yo trataré repararte.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

-Bien… ya estamos aquí… Helga, qué querías decirme???...- Preguntó un curioso Arnold con una sonrisa tranquila e intranquila a la vez, no sabía qué era lo que podía llegar a salir de esa charla, pero estaba ansioso…

-B-Bueno…- Helga se acomodó un poco la remera que traía y tosió… Se mordió los labios…" No voy a tenerte preso a mi, toda la vida Arnold, es por eso que tengo que dejarte ir… Se acabó el sueño"…- Pensó en unos segundos en los que el rubio la observaba en el campus de la gran secundaria, sentado y con sus cuadernos en mano…

Tomó aire… Qué difícil que era verlo siquiera! Y qué difícil iba a ser lo que vendría de ahora en más!… Quizás, si alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con Arnold, ahora se esfumaba enfrente de ella para siempre, con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero… Ella era Helga. G. Pataki… No era ni la lejana y francesita amiga de Arnold, Cecile; no era la muy hermosa y amable Lila; y tampoco era la copia de Nicole, que últimamente era a lo que se asemejaba, todo ese cambio de look que no tenía nada que ver con ella, y a los amigos de la castaña que tuvo que tolerar para poder entrar a ese círculo al que no correspondía… Había que sincerarse, definitivamente, tampoco iba a ser Olga nunca, por más que su padre no notara la diferencia, o simplemente no la notara a ella… Estaba cansada de aparentar para encajar… Una gruñona, grosera, huraña y profundamente delicada y sensible, eterna enamorada de Arnold, definía a su persona… Y aunque fuera un amor no correspondido, era mejor a ser una simple actriz en su propia vida. Aunque a estas alturas estaba todo tan enredado que se preguntaba, si alguna vez, había sido ella misma…"No importa lo que pase, es hora de decir la verdad"…

Arnold mantenía la vista firme y serena como siempre… Si tan solo fuera un poco odioso, cínico y estúpido siquiera! Pero no, tenía que ser tan paciente, tan distante, tan amable y generoso con las personas… Tomó aire de nuevo "Vamos Helga, niña tu puedes!"…- Volvió a pensar inculcándose fuerza…

-Se terminó el trato cabeza de balón…- Soltó como pudo cruzándose de brazos y optando por adquirir una aptitud habitual y despreocupada… El rubio bajó un poco la mirada, seguro que le hubiese gustado preguntar por qué, pero… Creía tener una idea al respecto… Sin embargo…

-Ah… Está bien, no hay problema…- Contestó observando a Helga, quien solo agachó la cabeza…"Vamos mi adorado, salta con alegría, te dejo en libertad"…- Pensó maldiciéndose por ser tan débil para algunas cosas, o quizás su única y verdadera debilidad estaba escuchándola con aprensión…

-Me alegra que todo haya quedado claro Tarzán!… Porque no sé si no lo notaste, pero… Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo durante toda esta semana para poder fingir que estoy saliendo contigo! Hiakkkk!!!!...- Agregó con un gesto de desagrado, notando la cara de molestia que dibujaba Arnold y sintiéndose una mentirosa y una despiadada por decirlo, sin embargo, las apariencias había que mantenerlas…

-Lamento haber sido una molestia…- Contestó molesto y contrariado por esa actitud… No fue precisamente idea suya ese trato… Y ahora la culpa recaía sobre él???.... Tomó sus cuadernos y a paso decidido caminó hacia la puerta de entrada… Helga lo vio marcharse emitiendo un hondo y profundo suspiro…"Adiós Arnold"…

-Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender, y no es porque quiera, sino que necesito saber… Helga, qué fue lo que ocurrió el día que salvamos a mis padres???....- Para su sorpresa, Arnold no se había marchado todavía… Se tensó en el acto, casi pegando un salto de la banca…

-C-Cómo saberlo???... Tú y el cabeza de cepillo rescataron a tus padres en medio de esa aburrida y deprimente jungla, Tarzán!!!...- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y de espaldas a él… Puf!!!! Y ahora qué???!!!...

-Fuiste al viaje… Y también se lo que hiciste… Pero hay una parte de la historia que no encaja con lo que dices…. Cuándo los cazadores nos siguieron a mi y a Gerald, dónde estabas???...- Cuestionó recordando lo mencionado por su amigo la noche anterior…"Helga te besó amigo"…

-Mmmm…- En este punto Helga se comía las uñas de los nervios prácticamente…Nunca se imaginó que Arnold armara el trayecto… Y por qué tanta absurda curiosidad???... Por qué no podía aceptar el hecho de que podía volver con Nicole cuando quisiera, y marcharse de una vez???... Rayos!!! Cómo lo odiaba, tonto y torpe cabeza de balón!!!!- Estaba… En la excursión que hicieron todos los perdedores esa tarde… Qué es esto Arnoldo??? Ahora trabajas para la CIA???...- Cuestionó sin voltear a verlo y esperando que la respuesta sonara lo más convincente posible…

-Enserio???... Ninguno te vio esa tarde… Inclusive el Señor Simmons…- Contradijo, como si de un juego de interrogatorios se tratara… Había algo que Helga escondía, pero por qué???... Por qué esa negación a decirlo, por qué tanto misterio por ese viaje???... Porque actuaba aún como si nada o nadie le importara???....

-Escucha Arnold!...- Dijo dando la media vuelta y frunciendo el entrecejo, para lucir lo más brava y peligrosa posible…- Solo vine hasta aquí para decirte que puedes volver con Nicole Richards cuando se te pegue la gana, el trato funcionó y ella se muere por volver contigo!!! Si quisiera dar un orden de todos mis movimientos, escribiría un diario íntimo!!!!!…- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada…

-Por qué???... Por qué no respondes???... La pregunta no fue tan complicada…- Cuestionó impaciente y cansado de tantos secretos… O de tantas mentiras…

-**Hice que esos idiotas quedaran atrapados en una red para tigres!!! Estas feliz????!!!!....-** Contestó en un ataque de histeria y abriendo los ojos al máximo al notar que la verdad había surgido… O parte de ella… Rodó los ojos… Bueno, está bien se le había escapado una parte de la historia, pero solo eso… Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio en los que la rubia no se animaba a emitir palabra esperando una buena excusa para escapar, y él por su lado se sentaba en la banca a pensar la siguiente pregunta…

-Y???...- Pronunció con la mirada baja, y enarcando una ceja posando sus claros ojos en ella…- Qué sucedió después???...- Indagó conociendo la respuesta o creyendo conocerla… Helga se puso algo pálida… Por qué tenía que hacer eso con ella???....Pensó buscando un auxilio por algún lado, pero rayos! Nadie salía al campus!!! Se quedó helada al escuchar como él continuaba hablando…- Hace unos años cuando salvamos el vecindario, te escuché decir algo que ambos mantuvimos en silencio por diferentes motivos: ese día te noté igual de nerviosa que ahora, muy asustada como para asumir lo que ocurría y te dejé huir… Yo también estaba confundido como para darte una respuesta… Pasó el tiempo, es hora de hablar…- Comentó algo que había permanecido oculto, pero no en el olvido por mucho tiempo… La rubia se alarmó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire…

-**Qué????!!!!!-** Exclamó incrédula y pegando un pequeño salto…- **Cuál es tu maldito problema melenudo???!!!!... Creí que eso había quedado claro!!!!... Qué no se te suban los humos a esa cabezota que tienes, ese día no pasó nada me escuchaste????!!!!!..**- Ordenó frunciendo el entrecejo y acercándose en una forma amenazante, que para peor de sus males, no inmutó en lo más mínimo a Arnold…

-Helga…- Murmuró con impotencia por no poder entenderla…- No se quién te metió en la cabeza que no puedes sentir nada… Pero, estoy aquí y te estoy escuchando… Tienes mi atención, esta es tu oportunidad… Dilo, di lo que en verdad quieres decir…- Mencionó poniéndose de pie y dejando los libros sobre la banca… La rubia hubiese querido llorar en ese momento, aunque… No… Todo estaba demasiado claro, como para dejar salir sus sentimientos otra vez, Arnold era muy bueno, y se compadecía de ella, intentando ayudarla en algo que había descubierto… Finalmente, su secreto, estaba a la luz y se leí muy claro… Un no por parte de Arnold, era un dolor demasiado grande como para ser tolerado, y era una respuesta que no quería oír… Se le aguaron los ojos y por eso desvió la mirada…

-N-No…- Respondió con un hilo de voz apretando los puños…" Vamos! Sal de allí, tu puedes!"…- No hay nada que decir…- Afirmó observándolo con temor…. Arnold suspiró con intriga, y después asintió decepcionado porque hoy tampoco sería el día… Se detuvo en los ojos de la rubia, que más parecían suplicarle que negarle algo…

-De acuerdo… Entonces… Esto se terminó… Mucha suerte, Helga…- Dijo tomando sus libros y avanzando hacia la puerta de la secundaria, con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza: dolor, por no poder hacerle ver a Helga que él estaba para afrontar lo que fuera con ella, porque si había algo que quedaba claro, es que se negaba a ser feliz… Y su enojo era con el mismo, por no haber tenido más coraje y hacerla entrar en razón… Quizás no era el momento para ellos todavía…

-Adiós Arnold…- Dijo sin poder contener una lágrima al verlo alejarse…

**Mientras tanto del otro lado del campus de deportes de la secundaria…**

-Mmmm…- Carraspeó Gerald acomodándose la garganta… Ya estaban ambos allí y ahora se quedaba sin palabras???!!! Rayos!!!... Phoebe estaba muy sonrojada, la pelinegra era muy tímida, y más cuando estaba a solas con él, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la época en que ambos andaban tomados de la mano, riendo cómplices y sin contar los besos en las ferias o en los parques de diversiones cuando nadie los veía… Habían pasado seis años desde ese noviazgo en secreto que mantenían de niños…- Hace calor!…- Comentó el moreno apantallándose un poco y quitándose la chaqueta que traía… Ok, esto estaba siendo un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba… Puf! Por dónde empezar???…

-El clima es algo cambiante en estas fechas…- Comentó Phoebe con su característico tono solemne… No pudo evitar sonreír divertida… Gerald estaba traspirando??? Jajajaja!...

-Es verdad…- Agregó caminado junto con ella por el campus detrás de las tribunas… Por qué había sacado a almohadazos a Jamie O cuando quiso darle un consejo???... Rayos!...- Me gustó mucho la lección que diste con Stinky, bueno él no cooperó demasiado, pero pienso que estuvieron sensacionales, en verdad… Nunca había escuchado nada de poesía oriental, no me malentiendas, no es que no me guste, digamos que nunca le había puesto mucha atención…- Mencionó nervioso y sonriendo un poco al sonrojarse… Phoebe solo asintió con una sonrisa…

-Gracias… En verdad, Stinky no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio con el trabajo, pero… Al final de cuentas terminó cediendo…- Dijo con una sonrisa y observando al pelinegro que solo desvió la mirada… Esto se ponía cada vez peor!!! Diablos!!! En verdad le gustaba mucho Phoebe!!!...

-Igual convencer a Stinky no es muy difícil después de todo… Digo, no es que piense que lo manipulaste, Phoeps… Es decir…- Se atascó y Phoebe no pudo evitar reír con ganas, provocando la risa en él y su calma…- Lo lamento, no se qué me ocurre…- Se disculpo mientras reía con ella…Pasaron unos segundos en los que siguieron caminando hablando de otras cosas: los talleres, los deportes, los amigos, etc.…

-Estuviste practicando tu papel???... Lila estuvo muy pendiente del libreto todo el día, ayer solo practicamos sus líneas!!!…- Mencionó Phoebe haciendo un gesto de agotamiento con la mano, y el pelinegro sonrió…

-Algo así….- Contestó rodando los ojos…- En realidad, tengo que aprenderme un parte todavía, sino no sabré qué hacer en el final…- Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa y Phoebe asintió…

-Creo que deberías practicar mucho hoy! Mañana es la obra… Podrás aprenderte los tres actos en un día???...- Indagó incrédula y asombrada por esa falta de dedicación en Gerald, si bien nunca había sido de los que más se esmeraban, nunca había descuidado un proyecto o algo por el estilo…

-B-Bueno…- Contestó muy nervioso y rascándose el cuello inquieto…- Quería preguntarte, si no estás ocupada y no tienes algún plan para esta tarde, pasar a tomar un mantecado y… Quizás podríamos practicar las líneas???...- Indagó ansioso y miedoso por la respuesta… Sintió el corazón estallarle de lo rápido que latía… Phoebe se detuvo en sus pasos levantando una ceja en lo que lo observaba…

-Algo así… Como una cita???...- Preguntó levantando sus rasgados ojos a través de esas gafas más curvilíneas que ahora usaba… Gerald sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos…

-En realidad… Creo que todo ese tema de la obra es solo una excusa para salir esta tarde, porque… Las líneas ya me las aprendí casi todas… Lo que quiero, es saber, si existe alguna posibilidad de que salgamos algún día…- Mencionó tomando un poco de aire, y finalmente observándola con los ojos expectantes… Phoebe solo agachó un poco la cabeza mientras continuaban la caminata…

-Creí que…- Murmuró deteniéndose en una banca cercana y ambos se sentaron…- Creí que estabas saliendo con Sharon…- Comentó observándolo con algo que parecía nostalgia y celos… Gerald se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos…

-Phoeps… No te voy a mentir. La verdad es que estos días, estuve un poco confundido con respecto a ti y a Sharon… Y lo que dices, es verdad, salimos… Pero, cuando estaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensar…- Se detuvo antes de decir toda la verdad… La pelinegra solo desvió un poco la mirada…- De pensar en ti…- Completó con una sonrisa y buscando la mirada que le era esquiva… Phoebe lo observó cruzándose de brazos…

-Creí que te gustaba…- Dijo en un hilo de voz y el moreno solo la observó…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, al principio… Después me di cuenta de que, me divierto mucho con ella, solo que como amigo… En cambio, lo que siento por ti, es diferente, porque no lo siento por nadie más…- Mencionó en lo que ella solo se aclaraba un poco la garganta muy sonrojada y más aún, cuando sintió que le tomaban la mano!!! Qué ironía, de niños solo reía divertida, de grandes, estallaba de los nervios!!!!...

-Me gustas y mucho…- Finalizó observándola con insistencia, en lo que ella solo sonrió tímidamente…

-Tu también…- Respondió con una sonrisa…- Pero…- Dudo si decirlo o no, respiro profundo…- En realidad es más que solo gustarme…- Aclaró en lo que el pelinegro dibujaba una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro… Phoebe desvió la mirada… Qué embarazoso!... Había dejado salir algo tan serio, y él solo se quedaba callado????… Eso era una mala señal…

Gerald hizo que lo mirara de frente con una sonrisa enorme…- Te amo Phoebe…- Contestó acercándose para producir el tan anhelado y dulce beso que se dieron, y que fue uno de tantos, pero este era distinto… Porque en este se confesaban sus sentimientos que a la vez eran correspondidos, siendo más que un simple juego… Ambos sonrieron al observarse…

-Entonces… Es un si???...- Preguntó sin poder evitar reír un poco y sentirse un estúpido por hacerlo… Phoebe solo sonrió en respuesta…

-Claro…- Respondió alegre en lo que ambos caminaban hacia el interior de la secundaria…

-Nos vemos en la salida… Te espero en la entrada…- Le dijo regalándole un sonrisa, en lo que ella con una sonrisa le dio un beso rápido…

-Nos vemos…- Se despidió con la mano, en lo que Gerald dejaba salir un **"Ouhhhhhhhhhhuuuuu!!!!!!!"""… **A todo pulmón y entraba a la cafetería como una ráfaga bajo la mirada de los chicos que comían y lo observaban como un lunático, y bajo la risa de sus amigos, quienes entendían lo que pasaba…

**En la cafetería…**

-Parece que Phoebe le dijo que si, eh???...- Indagó Sid con una sonrisa., mientras comía su hamburguesa… Stinky suspiró un poco….

-Hacen una linda pareja…- Comentó en lo que Arnold sonreía viendo a su mejor amigo abrazar a la cocinera de la secundaria, y emitía una carcajada…

-Conociendo a Gerald, pasó algo más que un simple si…- Mencionó con una amplia sonrisa que se desdibujó un poco al ver a Helga sonreír de lado y girar los ojos al hablar con Phoebe quien sonreía de igual manera que Gerald en la mesa de las chicas…

-En verdad??? Oh… Es tan adorable!!!!.... Felicidades!!!- La abrazó Lila, y Phoebe solo sonrió bajo los sarcasmos y las burlas de Helga…

-El cabeza de borrego nunca había estado más eufórico en toda su vida!!!...- Exclamó contemplando la escena en el servicio, a lo lejos…- Vamos Phoeps!!! Ningún sujeto, y menos el cabeza de tuvo, se pone tan contento y saltando por todos lados por una simple cita!!!!…- Mencionó observándola inquisidora, y Phoebe solo se sonrojó con una sonrisa…

-Bueno… A decir verdad…- Asimiló apenada, pero un llamado detuvo a las tres amigas desviando la atención…

-Hola chicas… Disculpen no quería interrumpir…- Dijo Tom llegando junto a ellas y posando sus ojos en la rubia, quien solo sonrió de lado…

-Hola Garner… De todos modos, siempre lo haces…- Afirmó con una sonrisa y girando los ojos, en lo que Lila y Phoebe se miraban sorprendidas por esa actitud, y Tom reía…

-Quería hablar contigo Helga… Es sobre la obra, algunas cosas no me quedan claras, y quería saber si podrías ayudarme a practicar…- Pidió mirándola con insistencia… Helga solo abrió los ojos con algo de nervios y sonrojada… Acaso Garner estaba insistiendo o algo por el estilo???.... Lila bajó un poco la cabeza y Phoebe se quedó sin palabras observando la cara de asombro de su amiga… Helga enarcó una ceja con astucia…

-Bueno… En realidad Garner, tengo que encargarme de la escenografía esta tarde, pero si lo que necesitas es ayuda…- Dijo caminando y abrazando a Lila quien palideció en el acto…- Por qué no practicar con tu compañera de elenco???… Después de todo, Lila interpreta el personaje principal!.. Y estoy segura que estaría encantada de ayudarte…- Concluyó en lo que Phoebe ahogaba una risita con ojos pícaros y Lila tomaba aire por los nervios…

Tom asintió algo desanimado…- De acuerdo, entonces, arreglamos en la salida Lila, eso si, si no tienes inconvenientes…- Mencionó el muchacho mirando a la colorada quien se sonrojó más aún…

-N- No… C-Claro que no…- Contestó con un hilo de voz en lo que Helga le dio una "disimulada" palmada en la espalda para desahogarla…

-Bueno, mientras ustedes arreglan todo, Phoebe y yo, vamos yendo al aula… - Lila miró a Helga con ojos de " No me dejes sola por favor!!!"… La rubia sonrió de lado…- Nos vemos perdedor, adiós señorita perfecta!!!…- Se despidió caminado junto con una divertida Phoebe, en lo que Lila y Tom se quedaban observándose uno al otro y sonriendo…

Arnold se acercó a Gerald con una sonrisa, en lo que Helga lo miraba de reojo suspirando desde el otro lado del comedor mientras se marchaba con Phoebe…

_**Tú me pides que te deje ahora, ahora**_

_**Ahora cuando más te necesito.**_

_**Tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido, ahora**_

_**Ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido.**_

_**Tú me pides que seamos solo amigos, amigos**_

_**Y a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo.**_

_**Tú me dices que este amor ha sido en vano,**_

_**Que malo que dices eso, pero que bueno que se acabó.**_

_**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos**_

_**Y ahora te lamentas.**_

_**Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro**_

_**Porque a mí tú ya no me interesas.**_

_**Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente,**_

_**¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!**_

_**Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora**_

_**Y ahora es a mí a quien no le importa**_

_**Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos**_

_**¿Y amigos para qué si no hay cariño?**_

_**Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño**_

_**De tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú**_

_**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos**_

_**Y ahora te lamentas**_

_**Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro**_

_**Porque a mí tú ya no me interesas.**_

_**Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente**_

_**¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!**_

-Veo que todo salió mejor de lo que esperabas…- Mencionó el rubio sonriendo y viéndolo ayudar a la cocinera servirle al resto de los estudiantes con una energía que lo desbordaba… Gerald pegó un salto y caminó junto con Arnold…

-Qué puedo decir, viejo???.... Es la chica para mi!…- Comentó mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al aula que les tocaba…

-Me alegró mucho por ti amigo… Por los dos en realidad, todos comentaban que estaban dando más vueltas de lo necesario… Pero, esto me demuestras que el gran Gerald, no ha perdido el toque…- Se burló irónico y riendo, en lo que el pelinegro le daba un codazo y reía junto con él…

-Y qué hay de Pataki???... Aclaraste las cosas con ella???....- Preguntó notando la cara desanimada que colocaba Arnold de golpe… El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido por este gesto así que enarcó una ceja…

-Cielos Arnie, no me digas que te golpeó cuando terminaste con ella o si???...- Cuestionó escuchando el suspiró que emitía Arnold recostándose en su casillero…

-En realidad no fue eso lo que pasó… Ella terminó conmigo, Gerald…- Contestó abatido y Gerald sonrió de lado, incrédulo…

-Y por qué tienes esa cara???... Yo en tu lugar estaría saltando de felicidad por todos los pasillos y buscando a Nicole para decirle que quieres volver!!!...- Dijo intentando animarlo, pero el rubio solo dibujó una mueca con la boca girando los ojos…

-Ya no me interesa Nicole en lo más mínimo… Este trato salió al revés de lo que me imaginaba y mejor de lo que lo hubiera deseado… Estoy enamorado de Helga…- Confesó notando los ojos en blanco que colocaba su amigo…

-Qué???....- Preguntó en voz baja en pelinegro con los ojos extrañados, y Arnold solo asintió con la cabeza…

-Y lo peor de todo esto, es que viene desde mucho antes del trato que hicimos… Y ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en todo…

-Shhh… Arnold! Escucha…- Dijo Gerald, haciendo un gesto de silencio con las manos, en lo que ambos se metían en el armario de limpieza y escuchaban una charla que se estaba llevando a cabo…

-Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres volver con él Nicole???!!! Es un fenómeno!!!... Mientras te desvives por reconquistarlo, Tom se pasea con Lila por todos los pasillos!!!...- Mencionó una pelinegra limándose las uñas, en lo que una castaña de ojos cafés se miraba en el espejo de la puerta de su casillero…

-Ni lo menciones!!!....- Contestó molesta y apretando los dientes…- Ya tendré tiempo de ubicar a la campesina esa en su lugar, pero mientras tanto… Tengo que convencer a ese idiota que lo he extrañado mucho y que me muero por estar con él!!! Tengo un viaje a Paris en vacaciones, y no pienso quedarme todo el verano aquí!!!... Descuida, Arnold estará comiendo de mi mano de nuevo, en menos de lo que cante un gallo!!!…- Afirmó guardando el lápiz labial y cerrando el casillero, para encontrarse con una sorpresa al hacerlo…

-**Me suspenderán por lo que quede del año Phoebe, pero llegó la hora que le de su merecido a esta serpiente!!!...- **Anunció la rubia enfrente de Nicole con el entrecejo fruncido en lo que una alarmada Phoebe miraba hacia todos lados, conociendo a Helga, esto no iba a terminar nada bien…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!!! Huy!!!! Se puso caliente la cosa!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Bueno, ya llega el final, en el próximo capítulo se cierra esta historia… Espero que les haya gustado!!!... Nos vemos gente, suerte y gracias por los comentarios y por seguirla!!!! Ah! Y esta semana subo el final del "Amor es más fuerte", para los que les había gustado!!! Lamento el retraso, empecé la facultad y estoy algo atareada!!! Chau!!!! Las canciones: "Fix you" de Coldplay y "Mala gente" de Juanes!_


	15. Una verdad a medias

**Una verdad a medias**

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

……………_**..**_

_You think you've lost your love_

_**Crees que has perdido tu amor**_

_Well I saw her yesterday _

_**Bueno, yo la vi ayer**_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_**Es en ti en quien está pensando**_

_And she told me what to say _

_**Y me dijo que te digiera**_

……………_**..**_

_She says she loves you_

_**Ella dice que te ama**_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_**Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo**_

_Yes, she loves you._

_**Si ella te ama.**_

_And you know you should be glad._

_**Y sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

……………_**..**_

_She said you hurt her so,_

_**Dice que le hiciste tanto daño,**_

_She almost lost her mind._

_**Que casi se volvió loca.**_

_And now she says she knows,_

_**Y ahora dice que sabe,**_

_You're not the hurting kind._

_**Que no eres de los que lastiman.**_

……………_**..**_

_She says she loves you,_

_**Ella dice que te ama,**_

_And you know that can't be bad._

_**Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.**_

_Yes, she loves you,_

_**Si ella te ama,**_

_And you know you should be glad._

_**Y sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

……………_**..**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_And with a love like that_

_**Y con un amor así,**_

_You know you should be glad._

_**Sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

……………_**..**_

_You know it's up to you_

_**Sabes que está en ti**_

_I think it's only fair_

_**Creo que es justo**_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_**El orgullo puede herirte**_

_Apologize to her_

_**Disculpate con ella**_

_Because she loves you_

_**Porque ella te ama**_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_**Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.**_

_Yes she loves you,_

_**Si ella te ama,**_

_And you know you should be glad._

_**Y sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

……………_**..**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ella te ama, si, si, si**_

_With a love like that_

_**Con un amor así**_

_You know you should be glad._

_**Sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

_With a love like that_

_**Con un amor así**_

_You know you should be glad_

_**Sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

_With a love like that_

_**Con un amor así**_

_You know you should be glad._

_**Sabes que deberías estar contento.**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_**Si, si, si, si.**_

-Helga… Por favor... Recuerda lo que te dijo el director!…- Suplicó una espantada Phoebe observando alrededor… Nadie… Cómo iba a detener a Helga?.... La rubia observaba a Nicole con el entrecejo fruncido y prácticamente echando humo… Lo que había escuchado era demasiado, y se sentía tan impotente de que esa bruja se haya estado riendo de Arnold a sus espaldas todo este tiempo!....

-Nicole… Creo que deberíamos irnos….- Mencionó una asustada Cindy observando a la castaña mirar a Helga con una sonrisa de lado… Conociendo la fama de la rubia, de ser una abusona profesional, Nicole estaba en serios problemas… Y más aún porque Helga lucía furiosa, y en realidad, lo que tenía miedo era por ella misma, no tanto por su amiga… Porque estaba segura que los golpes serían repartidos!...

-**Cierra la boca, Cindy!....-** Ordenó Nicole con molestia observando desafiante a una inquieta y nerviosa Helga que apretaba el puño y a la vez estiraba a los "Cinco Vengadores", con energía…- Quiero ver qué tiene la vulgar en mente….- Mencionó posando su vista en Helga de manera sobradora… La rubia se acercó a paso decidido con ojos enormes y amenazantes… Phoebe solo se puso en un rincón cerrando los ojos….

-Mira eso Phoebe, es todo un espectáculo digno de ver!... La serpiente rastrera más popular de toda la escuela, temblando y ocultándose detrás de su amiga…- Comentó con una sonrisa al ver a Nicole dar dos pasos detrás de una temblorosa Cindy…- **Quítate de mi vista muñeca Barby, antes de que me olvide que el asunto no es contigo!....-** Ordenó y la muchacha tragó pausado tomando su mochila y desapareciendo del lugar bajo los ojos de una sorprendida y molesta Nicole:**"Pelea de chicas!"….- **Gritó al entrar a la cafetería y obviamente todos los chicos allí presentes corrieron con entusiasmo a ver el show…

-Quiero ver la cara de Arnold cuando sepa que me golpeaste… Qué crees que va a decir?..." Nicole, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no se cómo pude salir con una salvaje como Helga Pataki"….- Se burló la muchacha en lo que Helga se congelaba delante de ella y se quedaba reflexionando… Por más que golpeara a Nicole… Qué sentido tendría?... Arnold no iba a creerle y menos ahora después de haber discutido con él… Rayos!....

-Solo saliste con él para aprobar el año, no es cierto bruja insensible?....- Indagó sintiéndose muy mal por Arnold… A pesar de lo difícil que había sido verlo pasear de la mano con Nicole, todo el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo… Se lo veía en verdad contento y tener que destruir esa ilusión… No sabía si se sentía capaz; además conocía los sentimientos de su tan adorado e inalcanzable amor… Estaba idiotizado con Nicole… Esto era peor que una película de terror!

A todo esto el lugar empezaba a llenarse de gente, todo tipo de curiosos y chusmas de distintos años y aulas, comentando y alentando quién sería la vencedora….

-Mmmm…. Helga….- Murmuró Phoebe codeándola e intentando despertarla un poco de toda la disputa en la que estaba… Mucha gente y Helga tenía la tendencia a irse de boca cuando era acorralada o cuando estaba muy enojada… Como ahora… La rubia por su lado solo le hizo un gesto con las manos, de que se colocara detrás de ella…

-Y por qué más lo haría?....- Preguntó Nicole sarcástica con una sonrisa….- Tu, él y los engendros que los acompañan no son nada más que un grupo de fracasados, muertos de hambre!... Acaso crees que la idea de ir caminando al cine resulta divertida?.... Por favor!....- Se burló la muchacha emitiendo una carcajada y rodando los ojos… Helga suspiró un poco, y sin notar que cierto rubio se acercaba a la escena dispuesto a detenerla, mientras su mejor amigo lo seguía… Conociendo a Pataki, entre dos tendrían que sujetarla, porque furiosa, era un peligro!....

-**No lo conoces! No sabes nada respecto a Arnold!... Es tan bueno y desinteresado, que te hubiera ayudado de todas formas si se lo hubieras pedido! Qué objeto tenía ilusionarlo así?... Él te quiere… Qué no lo ves?....- **Cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia y resoplando al decirlo… Cielos, decirlo era mucho pero que saberlo!....- **No te importa verdad?.... Personas como tú nunca ven más allá de lo que tienen en frente… Te voy a decir una cosa sobre él: Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los otros, inclusive sin obtener nada a cambio, está presente para sus amigos por más que sean desquiciados o perdedores que no encuentran la perilla de la puerta! Toda la vida he sido su peor pesadilla y jamás se enojó demasiado conmigo o me trató con desprecio… Siempre está dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades!... Lucha por lo que quiere, y nunca se da por vencido… Ve el interior de las personas, obviando las apariencias o el aspecto físico… **Si supieras ver todo eso, estarías loca por él!….-Dijo con un tono de voz que la ahogaba por dentro, y que a la vez iba disminuyendo al sentirse tan perdida… Incluso ella misma podía notar el reflejo de por qué amaba tanto a Arnold… Y seguro que lo seguiría haciendo….- **No voy a permitir que te aproveches de él!.... Amo a Arnold y nadie le hará daño mientras yo esté aquí!-** Afirmó avanzando a grandes zancadas, en donde Nicole reía cruzada de brazos….

-Qué conmovedor!- Se burló aplaudiéndola en son de burla….-Por qué no asumes que perdiste y ya?.... A quién piensas que le creerá cuando le vayas con el cuento?... Es tú palabra contra la mía!...- Cuestionó sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, y provocando más y más a una fiera que ya estaba enardecida…Helga apretó los dientes….

-No dudaría de Helga ni por un instante….- Una voz cercana a ellas las distrajo en el acto, y provocó que ambas voltearan a ver…. La rubia se quedó petrificada al igual que Nicole, quien se preguntaba que tanto había escuchado Arnold… Helga probablemente no estuvo más sonrojada en toda su vida! Y cómo no estarlo? El pasillo estaba repleto de gente, y lo peor era, que había estado tan ensimismada en la discusión que no lo había notado!.... Volteó a ver a Phoebe con ojos abstraídos de la pena que tenía… La pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros…- Lo escuché todo Nicole, y realmente no puedo creerlo! Cómo pude estar tan ciego contigo?....- Mencionó el rubio dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora a la castaña, que solamente lo observó como si se tratara de una confusión…. Helga por su lado hubiera preferido morirse… Arnold había escuchado… Todo? Todo?... "**Amo a Arnold y nadie le hará daño mientras yo esté aquí!" **Escuchó en su mente las últimas palabras que había dicho en un ataque de locura….** "Diablos! Qué fue lo que hice?" **Pensó alarmada y notando la mirada del rubio de repente posarse en ella….

-A-Arnold… No es lo que crees…- Aclaró Nicole observándolo con aprensión… Una voz grave los interrumpió en su charla….

-Qué sucede aquí?....- Indagó el director Eduards haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre y observando la escena… Y su cara no fue la mejor al ver a Helga. G. Pataki entre los protagonistas…

Helga se cruzó de brazos agachando un poco la cabeza, bajo la mirada molesta de Nicole…

-No pasa nada… Solo estábamos conversando, es todo… Hay un proyecto que tenemos que atender y…- Intentó contestar Arnold, apurándose ante cualquier conclusión previa…

-No me tome el pelo caballero!... Esto es el colmo! Pataki, otra vez usted metida en problemas? Y qué hay de usted señorita Richards?...- Indagó el hombre colocando las manos en la cintura con el entrecejo fruncido… Estaban en graves problemas!...

-Me sorprende Shortman… Quién diría que tendría este tipo de problemas!… Y sobretodo con mi mejor jugador, es decir, con Helga!...- Indagó el profesor Croball, quien pasaba por allí, justo en el momento en que las chicas discutían… Obviamente, se acercó para colocarlas en su lugar, pero el director se adelantó… Helga rodó los ojos de lo embarazoso de la situación! Hay no! "Esto te pasa por tener la boca tan grande, Helga"….

-Qué? Esto es inaudito! Yo solamente estaba guardando mis cosas en el casillero cuando esta salvaje quiso atacarme!....- Protestó Nicole en lo que una furiosa Helga la miraba de reojo…

-Pataki, Richards y Shortman, acompáñenme a la dirección, vamos a conversar!....- Ordenó el director inflexible y haciendo un gesto con las manos de que los tres guardarán silencio, en lo que los presentes murmuraban, chiflaban y los veían entrar a la oficina… Phoebe y Gerald solo se miraron, entendiéndose mutuamente… No se irían hasta saber qué pasaría con sus amigos…

Harold, Stinky y Sid estaban contemplando la escena junto con Nadinne y Rhonda, quienes se acercaron a Gerald y a Phoebe, para ser seguidas por los otros tres…

-Qué creen que les dirá Eduards?....- Preguntó Tom llegando junto con una preocupada y conmovida Lila… En verdad, los sentimientos de Helga lograban emocionar a cualquiera por la fuerza que tenían… Ahora lo que le preocupaba era… Arnold sentiría lo mismo hacia ella?....

-No lo se… Pero si alguien tendrían que ser castigado, esa debería ser Nicole, no creí que llegaría el día que deseara tanto que Helga no fuera reprendida por su actitud…- Contestó Gerald pendiente de la puerta de dirección al igual que el resto…

-**Si que está enamorada de Arnold!....-** Suspiró Nadinne levantando una ceja en son de sorpresa y colocando sus manos en una pose romántica…

-Mi adivinador de bodas de Origami no estaba tan errado después de todo! Ya que casi todas las parejas que formé ese día, están terminando juntas!...- Mencionó Rhonda haciendo un gesto con las manos de que se las sabía todas…

-De ser así, terminaríamos juntos también! Porque no se si no lo recuerdas Rhonda, nos había salido que…- Dijo Harold con una sonrisa de lado, en lo que la pelinegra le tapaba la boca apurada…

-Ni lo menciones….- Murmuró mirándolo con seriedad, en lo que el muchacho le guiñaba un ojo…

-Creo que era más que obvio lo que siente por él no?...- Comentó Tom girando los ojos… Bueno, Helga ya lo había dicho, lo que restaba saber es qué haría Arnold… Quizás tuviera una oportunidad con ella todavía… Lila lo observó entendiendo el por qué de su molestia…

-Cómo crees que esté Helga?....- Preguntó la colorada llegando junto a una intranquila Phoebe…

-Lo que más me preocupa es lo que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante… Eduards ya la había advertido… Nicole se adelantó a las explicaciones y Arnold no tiene nada que ver… La más perjudicada es ella…- Contestó Phoebe emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, en lo que Gerald le colocaba una palma en el hombro en son de calma….

**En la oficina del director Eduards…**

-Y bien jovencitos… Los escucho…- Dijo el director sentándose en su sillón y observando a los tres adolescentes que tenía en frente… Arnold miro a Helga, la rubia observó la cara de aquel hombre alto y fornido posada en ella, en señal de regaño y por su parte Nicole se adelantó con una idea de hundir a la rubia de una vez por todas….

-No tengo nada que ver en todo esto! Si este personaje no sabe comportarse no es asunto mío!- Comentó una eufórica Nicole secándose las lágrimas que emitía…. Helga resopló observándola con irritación….

-Solo porque estés llorando no te dejarán exenta del castigo!....- Mencionó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido….-No hice nada! Estábamos hablando nada más, o acaso ve algún golpe o algo por el estilo?....- Cuestionó posando sus ojos azules en el director quien solo dibujó una mueca de molestia con la boca…

-Si puedo decir algo….- Mencionó Arnold cortando con la tensión y notando que la forma de defenderse de Helga la llevaba por un mal camino….- Cuando llegue junto a ellas solo estaban conversando, no creo que sea tan grave como para un castigo…- Aclaró el rubio tomando sus manos detrás de la espalda y caminado dos pasos hacia delante…. El director rodó los ojos….

-Shortman usted puede irse, pero tenga cuidado en qué queda pegado la próxima vez….- Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto de que el rubio se retiraba… Posó sus ojos en Helga, quien los esquivó ruborizada, y emitiendo un suspiro dejó la oficina….

-En cuanto a usted Pataki… Qué fue lo que le dije la última vez que la vi entrar a esta oficina?....- Indagó el hombre y Helga rodó los ojos buscando el recuerdo en su memoria….

_Flashbaack…_

_-__**Qué?....-**__ Preguntó el director asombrado y turbado por lo que el entrenador Croball, muy furioso le estaba informando…_

_-Así es… Esta jovencita, que según tengo entendido dice llamarse Helga Pataki, se enlistó en el equipo de baseball fingiendo ser uno más de los jugadores, con el nombre de Hank Piters!...- Contestó el hombre en lo que Helga observaba con impotencia toda la escena…._

_-__**Acaso está completamente loca señorita? Sabe las consecuencias que puede traer, que los organizadores del evento sepan que todo este tiempo estuvo jugando una mujer?**__**Expulsarían a la escuela del evento y quién sabe si entraríamos al año siguiente!....- **__Cuestionó el hombre empezando a enfadarse en sobremanera…. Helga suspiró un poco frotándose el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo…_

_-Lo se! Lo se! Pero, solo quería jugar! Le pregunté al entrenador si podía entrar en el equipo y su respuesta fue "Las niñas no juegan al baseball"…. Solo quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, amo jugar! Lo hice toda mi vida! Es injusto e inclusive sexista que por ser una chica no me dejen!....- Se defendió bajo los ojos algo inquietos del director, y mientras el entrenador Croball los giraba sentándose en una silla y tomándose la cabeza…._

_-En esta escuela nunca hubo baseball femenino! No fue por una cuestión de diferencias! No puede hacer lo que se pegue la gana como si no existiera un reglamento!... Señor Eduards, pienso que debería citar a los padres de esta chica para ver qué destino debemos darle….- Mencionó el entrenador muy disgustado, en lo que Helga se comía las uñas de los nervios… Otra escuela? Lejos de sus amigos? Lejos de Phoebe, de Lila? Lejos… de Arnold?...._

_-__**No quiero interrupciones ahora!....-**__ Exclamó el director escuchando que golpeaban la puerta…._

_-Lo lamento director Eduards… Solo venía a hablar por Helga….- Mencionó Arnold llegando a la oficina bajo los ojos sorprendidos de todos los presentes, y en especial, los de cierta rubia quien se tomó el pecho por el impacto…._

_-Retírese en este instante Shortman! Usted está en serios problemas también!.... Este chico sabía muy bien que se trataba de una mujer, y así y todo no informó nada!....- Dijo el entrenador observando al rubio y luego dirigiéndose al director…._

_-Arnold tu también lo sabías?....- Preguntó el director asombrado y más aún cuando al abrirse la puerta después de golpear, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Mathew, Briton y otros jugadores llegaban junto con ellos…._

_-En realidad… Todo lo sabíamos….- Mintió Gerald bajo la mirada sorprendida de ambos rubios, quienes se miraron con asombro…._

_-No puedo creerlo, en verdad!....- Mencionó el director muy severo y observando al grupo en general…- Creo que lo único que resta hacer como castigo, es clausurar la participación del equipo este año y eliminar el deporte de esta escuela!…- Dijo tomando el teléfono de su oficina bajo las protestas de los presentes, y sus ojos escrutadores en Helga…._

_-Un momento Eduards… La única quien infringió la ley aquí fui yo, no tiene por qué castigarlos a ellos… Si van a expulsarme, bien, lo acepto… Pero no saque el deporte de la escuela….- Pidió con ojos suplicantes y el director colgó el teléfono observándola detenidamente…._

_-De acuerdo… Así será… - Contestó el hombre con cara de detenimiento en lo que elevaba la vista para observar a sus compañeros muy preocupados por ella…- Todos largo de aquí, Pataki y yo vamos a aclarar este asunto….- Solicitó y todos se miraron de reojo abandonado la oficina…_

_-Bien jovencita, le diré qué haremos… Como con su actitud arriesgó al equipo, ahora trabajará para él…. Seis meses de castigo con quehaceres en la escuela, en el campus y en el gimnasio…. Y además, cumplirá horas de servicio comunitario ayudando en la enfermería y en la cafetería….- Helga enarcó una ceja en señal de asombro… No pudo evitar una sonrisa…._

_-__**Gracias! Gracias!....-**__ Festejó pegando un salto en lo que el hombre la observaba…._

_-No me de las gracias, solo cumpla con lo que le ordeno… Pero le advierto algo, vuelvo a tener noticias sobre su conducta indisciplinada y no solo veré que la echen, sino que no vuelva… Está claro?....- Indagó inflexible y a rubia asintió con gran alegría….- Si usted era el tal muchacho Hank, tiene talento para el deporte, solo por eso no la expulso…- Le aclaró cruzándose de brazos y Helga solo festejó dejando el lugar y pegando un salto al salir…. Por suerte no la separarían de Arnold, ya que eso sería terrible otra vez!_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Esto es injusto! No hice nada! Ni siquiera la toqué! Está fingiendo, no lo ve?....- Cuestionó la rubia cruzada de brazos y escuchando las réplicas de Nicole…. El hombre rodó los ojos….

-Señorita Richards, Pataki, van a aprender a trabajar juntas y a comportarse como gente grande que son… En el verano ayudarán a los niños del primario con asistencia de auxiliar pedagógico…- Les informó bajo la cara estupefacta de ambas….

-**Qué?-** Cuestionaron con impaciencia al unísono…

-Lo que escucharon, y por favor señorita Richards, basta de teatritos! Ambas estaban discutiendo cuando las vi, en un tono muy elevado que en cualquier momento terminaría en agresión, pero como no pasó nada, se salvan por eso….- Dijo el hombre, en lo que Nicole lo observaba con indignación…

-Voy a ir a Paris este verano, no puede hacerme esto!....- Contradijo la castaña en lo que el director la miraba de reojo…

-Pataki usted está colgando de un hilo por su indisciplina y en cuanto a usted señorita Richards, tengo quejas de los profesores que afirman que hace trampa en los exámenes y eso es aún mucho más grave, así que les sugiero que se callen y salgan de mi oficina!....- Anunció estricto y ambas se miraron saliendo del lugar…

-Helga…- La llamó y Helga volteó a verlo….

-Tengo una tarea para ti… El mes próximo llamaremos a la formación de un equipo de baseball femenino y el entrenador necesita ayuda así que…

-E-En verdad?....- Preguntó con una chispa que solo se le podía notar ante una noticia así… Vamos! Ella siempre iba a ser la mandona, gruñona de toda la vida!… Y darle un puesto de líder, disminuía cualquier castigo con la odiosa de Nicole!….

-Tengo cara de ser un bromista?... Pediste baseball femenino no es así?.... Ahora quiero que formes un equipo que sea el vencedor del campeonato el año siguiente….- Afirmó el hombre por primera vez regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de que se fuera….

-**Genial!-** Exclamó la rubia pegando un salto….- Es decir…. Si, como sea….- Corrigió marchándose, para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos que la esperaban afuera… Entró de nuevo a la oficina…" No puedo salir si Arnold está allí"…- Pensó aterrada sintiéndose desvanecer… Su vida, sus sentimientos, todo lo que soñaba y pensaba con respecto a Arnold… Su amor! Todo dicho en un absurdo momento de descontrol!

-Sucede algo?....- Indagó Eduards al verla entrar otra vez a su oficina… La rubia volteó a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa…

-N-No… C-Claro que no….- Contradijo espiando por la puerta para ver si Phoebe usaba la cabeza y notaba su llamado de emergencia….

-Y por qué no te retiras Helga?....- Indagó el hombre levantando una ceja extrañado, y la rubia suspiró un poco…

-Es tan agradable esta oficina… Ya sabe!... Con estos cuadros de Picasso y Monet en ella, y el juego de las luz natural y esas plantas sobre el escritorio….

-Tengo una reunión con el profesor de historia… No quiero ser descortés, pero si no te molesta….- Pidió el hombre y Helga para peor de sus males, se retiró esperando lo peor…Se sintió paralizarse al notar a Arnold mirarla con cientos de preguntas…. Por otro lado, un desolado Tom se marchaba al notar las chispas que se sacaban los rubios al dejar la mirada congelada en el otro, y a su vez, una preocupada Lila lo seguía….

-Helga?... Qué ocurrió?....- Preguntó Phoebe notando los gestos exagerados que hacía Nicole a lo lejos hablando con sus amigas y quejándose….

-Nada demasiado grave Phoeps, o quizás si…Pero es mejor que te cuente en el camino, vámonos de aquí, ahora!....- Solicitó la rubia en voz baja y notando que se acercaba cierto rubio quien la veía desde lejos poner gestos de fuga…

-Helga… Todo está bien?....- Preguntó Arnold llegando junto con Gerald en donde estaban ambas… La rubia solo tragó pausadamente y giró los ojos…. "Lo sabe!… Cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo?"… Se cuestionó sintiendo que los pies y la mente se le iban de allí….

-Mmmm… Si, Arnold….- Respondió aclarándose un poco la garganta… Rayos! La vergüenza era tanta, que ni siquiera apodos podía ponerle y actuar como siempre!…. Codeó un poco a Phoebe para que abriera la boca y digiera algo que las sacara de allí…

-Gerald…- Murmuró la morena algo confusa e intentando disimular…- Nosotras, mejor dicho, yo…voy a acompañar a Helga a su casa y pensé que quizás podríamos dejar la salida de esta tarde para otro…

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, porque yo iré con ella….- Dijo dirigiéndose a Phoebe -Tenemos que hablar….- Afirmó Arnold observando a la rubia desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos muy incómoda para mirar a Phoebe quien solo asintió en silencio en un cabeceo….

-De acuerdo…- Respondió en lo que Gerald dibujaba una sonrisa de lado y Phoebe y él se alejaban dejando a ambos rubios solos…

**Camino a casa de los Pataki….**

-Y?...Qué fue lo que les dijo Eduards?....- Preguntó un impaciente Arnold rompiendo el silencio que había reinado las últimas dos cuadras… Helga tragó pausadamente…

-B-Bueno….- Respondió con un hilo de voz aclarándose la garganta….- Tenemos que hacer servicio de auxiliar pedagógico en las vacaciones de verano….- Contestó apurando el paso y sin animarse a verlo… Qué decirle a Arnold cuando descubriera su más profundo, oscuro, guardado y adorado secreto? Nunca lo había pensado del todo!... Lo amaba! Tanto, que no tenía explicación para algo así!...

-No está tan mal…- Comentó con una sonrisa y buscando los ojos de ella, que estaban fijos en el asfalto…- Gracias…- Dijo observando como levantaba la mirada con curiosidad…

-Gracias? Por qué… Tarzán?... No descubrí dónde crecen las bananas!...- Se atajó nerviosa y caminando con más energía aún… Arnold sonrió….

-Gracias por haberme defendido así… Oí todo lo que dijiste con respecto a lo que en verdad piensas…- Le comentó con una sonrisa que simplemente abochornó más aún a Helga, quien se acomodó el pelo intentando cubrirse un poco el rostro…

-Qué?... A-Acaso estás bromeando?... Lo que dije fue simplemente porque… Porque, tu amorcito se estaba aprovechando completamente de ti, y yo no podía… Mmmm….- Se horrorizó más aún, al notar que ni en la negación podía actuar decentemente…

-Helga… Es verdad lo que dijiste con respecto a lo que sientes?...- Indagó esperanzado y deteniendo la caminata, en lo que tomaba el brazo que la rubia colocaba en el bolsillo de su campera… Helga solo entrecerró los ojos suspirando… Qué caso tenía seguir negándolo? De todas formas había sido su propia delatora…

-Si… Así es….- Respondió esperando alguna reacción desfavorable o algo por el estilo… Se rascó el cuello con algo de nervios… Quién le hubiese dicho que en vez de terminar el trato con Arnold ese día, acabaría confesándole su amor?.... El rubio la observó asombrado e inquieto… Helga solo se mordió los labios…

-S-Supongo que esto es demasiado extraño verdad?....- Indagó con cierta timidez y observando como él se quedaba pensando…

-Un poco….-Contestó observando como ella giraba los ojos parándose con muchos nervios…

-P-Para ser honesta… En realidad, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… Desde… Desde los cinco años…- Confesó notando que ya no había nada más que perder… Qué importaba decirlo ahora?... Su vida había terminado de todas formas!.... Pensó amargamente…

-Wooooouu… En verdad es mucho tiempo….- Dijo quedándose petrificado ante tal declaración… Esos eran muchos años, quizás demasiados!… Y sin contar que estuvo ese tiempo en el que él estaba en San Lorenzo con sus padres, lejos y sin…

-Esto es muy incómodo….- Agregó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y observando como Arnold volvía a posar sus ojos en ella…

-Pero aún así… No lo entiendo… Por qué siempre me trataste de ese modo?… Molestándome, o diciendo que me odiabas?....Pensé que como amigo tampoco me tolerabas…- Sugirió notando como ella giraba los ojos mirándolo por primera vez…

-Supongo que era la única forma de que jamás te dieras cuenta…- Respondió bajando los brazos y notando como él cruzaba los suyos, con los ojos puestos en el piso…

-Arnold… Escucha, si esto es raro para ti, como lo es para mí… Por qué no hacemos de cuenta que nada sucedió?... Ya sabes, estuve discutiendo con Nicole, dije tonterías, tuve un impulso, fueron muchas emociones…- Intentó explicarse haciendo gestos con las manos y caminando unos pasos…- Fue… La agitación del momento, la situación…- Finalizó notando la cara de desconcierto en él y volteando apurada para largarse de allí…

-No… Yo… Correspondo tus sentimientos… Te amo Helga….- Interrumpió observando como ella seguía entretenida en sus excusas, y luego se quedaba paralizada de espaldas a él al escuchar semejante afirmación…

-**Qué?....-** Preguntó incrédula y volteando a verlo…

-Si… Es verdad… Este tiempo que pasamos juntos, fue la mejor semana que tuve…

-**No Arnold, por favor, no hagas eso!...-** Le rogó cruzándose de brazos y sin dejarlo hablar…

-A qué te refieres?...- Indagó estático por la afirmación…

-Se que esto es totalmente ilógico y absurdo para ti, pero… Lo dije sin pensar, se supone que nunca te enterarías….No tienes que decir algo que no sientes en verdad… No te estoy pidiendo nada por todo esto…- Le negó con las manos y lo observó con determinación… El rubio levantó una ceja extrañado…

-No lo estoy diciendo porque deba decirlo, sino porque es lo que siento… No se cómo explicarlo, pero… Es algo fuerte, algo diferente… Tanto que podría decir que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo….

-**Shhhhhhh! No sigas!....-** Gritó temblorosa y echando a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas…

-**Helga?... Espera, a dónde vas?....-** La vio alejarse y no dudo en seguirla, pero cerca de la plaza, le perdió el rastro…

**Continuará….**

_Holaaaaaa….! Bueno se alargó un poquito más! Pero… Se lo dijo! Finalmente lo confesó! Pero… Por qué reaccionó así cuando Arnold afirmó que le correspondía! Lamento no haber terminado esta historia, es que necesitaba un capítulo más para quedar bien… Ya lo que viene es el final, se definen las parejas! Arnold y Helga se quedarán juntos? Y qué hay de Tom, Lila y Nicole?... Nos vemos! Suerte y gracias por leer! La canción "She loves you" de The Beatles, un clásico qué puedo decir, no lo pude resistir!... Chau!_


	16. Noche de teatro

**Noche de teatro**

-Bien… Están todos?... Recuerden, respiren y ayúdense mutuamente por si alguien se olvida alguna línea…- Señaló el profesor Bletz y todos los presentes suspiraron… Cuántos nervios! Y además, la sala de espectáculos del secundario estaba repleta de gente!…

-Lo harás muy bien… Ensayamos mucho, tranquila!...- Lila estaba apantallándose con el guión… No le tenía nervios a la actuación, si no lo que ocurría en ella… Desde cuando la ficción podía acercarse tanto a la realidad?... Algunos dicen que es pura coincidencia, pero el hecho de estar enamorada de Tom Garner, en este caso, no lo era…

-Por suerte solo aparezco en la tercera escena… Aunque si esta interpretación se basa en el viaje de investigación que hicimos en cuarto… Helga omitió algunas partes…- Mencionó Phoebe, y Lila levantó una ceja intrigada… Ella también había ido, pero… Había tantas cosas que se perdió y que la obra reflejaba…

-Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido?... Ya tendría que estar aquí…- Comentó Phoebe observando hacia todos lados, pero sin detectar señales de la rubia…

Del otro lado, un apurado Tom terminaba de colocarse la ropa… Interpretar a un médico no iba a ser tan sencillo como creía… Y sobre todo, porque para su sorpresa, la obra de Helga tenía muchos términos que desconocía… Dónde estaría ella?... Pensar que había soñado hacer ese papel a su lado, pero por desgracia, ella no había querido actuar… Tener que dirigir e interpretar era mucho en un mismo día…

-No se los estoy pidiendo! Exijo que me traigan mi capa! No puedo salir al escenario sin ella!...- La mayoría de las miradas que estaban detrás del escenario, se posaban en Curly a cada instante… Él era el único que no demostraba nervios o inquietud, para nada… Lo que si, estaba más raro que de costumbre…

-Parece Batman con esa capa, y tiene que interpretar a un villano…- Dijo Jenna negando con la cabeza, y Lorenzo solo asintió…

-Yo diseñé este vestuario Curly… Y no saldrán con esa vieja y arrugada ropa toda agujereada a escena!...- Contestó Rhonda negando con la mano, pero exclamó un **"Hiaccccccckkkk!"...** Cuando el muchacho se la besó con pasión…- El mundo será nuestro princesa!... Nada más piensa en todo lo que nos depara…- Le murmuró, y la pelinegra le hizo un gesto a Nadinne de que Curly definitivamente había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba… La rubia solo sonrió… A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, Curly tenía una extraña personalidad, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera desquiciado… Era muy despierto!

-Sucede algo Stinky?....- Preguntó Gerald llegando junto a su lado, con un Arnold vestido de forma casual… Estaba vez, no actuaba….

-Estoy confundido… El vendaje iba en el brazo derecho o en el izquierdo?....- Indagó acomodándose un yeso de mentira que Nadinne le había diseñado… Arnold y Gerald se miraron con intriga…

-Primero, me presento con Garner, y le digo que estoy en busca del corazón de la gente de ojos rasgados…Eso es en el primer acto, y emprendemos la búsqueda… En el segundo, aparece Lila…. Me pregunto en qué momento me cruzo con Phoebe…- Dijo el pelinegro mirando el libreto en el que aparecían resaltadas las veces que tenía que salir a escena… Arnold sonrió de lado…

-Veo que contó la historia, solo que cambió algunos nombres…- Mencionó con una sonrisa, y Gerald sonrió también…

-Así que huyó de ti, eh?... Te persigue todos los días de tu vida acosándote, y cuando finalmente te declaras, da la media vuelta y se va?... No quiero decir un "Te lo dije, viejo", pero… No serán para nada sencillas las cosas con Pataki!… Y te lo digo de forma neutral, desde que se enfrentó a Nicole cambió un poco la perspectiva que tenía con respecto a su forma de ser…

-Parece como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire!... La llamé tres veces, la busqué en su casa y envió a su hermana a decirme que estaba de viaje… Por más que lo intento, no puedo entender a Helga… Qué le hace pensar que le mentiría en algo así?...

-De viaje por un día?... Arnold, tiene que aparecer tarde o temprano, y hoy más que nunca, eso es seguro… "No tienes que decir algo que no sientas en realidad… No te estoy pidiendo nada por todo esto"… Qué le hace pensar que lo harías por obligación?...- Repitió las palabras que Arnold le había dicho, que pronunció Helga antes de marcharse…

-No lo se… Quizás pensó que como me defendió de Nicole lo hice porque me sentía responsable de alguna manera… - Mencionó el rubio suspirando y escuchando una conversación a lo lejos…

-Vaya! Helga Pataki en persona!... Gracias por venir!... Así que tiene pensado honrarnos y dirigir su obra?...- El profesor Bletz regañaba a la rubia, quien recién había llegado a paso lento, pero… Un descuido de Eugene, que al tropezarse cayó cerca suyo, la delató…

Arnold la miró con insistencia notando la vista esquiva de ella, quien después de disculparse con Bletz, se acercó a Nadinne para preguntarle cómo estaba todo…

-Espero que haberla elegido valga en algo la pena Pataki! El jurado que calificó su obra está allí afuera, y el prestigio de la escuela está en juego! Tómelo con la seriedad que merece!....- Dijo el profesor antes de retirarse y sentarse entre el público… La rubia rodó los ojos haciendo una señal de disparo cuando él se fue… No estaba como para oír a un pesimista… Alcanzaba y sobraba con ella… Arnold sonrió observándola, pero ella solo se limitó a estar lejos…

-Salimos en cinco minutos!....- Anunció Lorenzo y el barullo entre los protagonistas aumentó…

-**Tranquilícense!... Cualquiera puede sentirse nervioso, todos los grandes actores lo experimentan! Pero, salgan a divertirse, y si se olvidan la línea, por Dios no se queden mirando el techo! Improvisen… Bien Phoeps… Ya es hora! Qué se preparen los de la escena uno**…- Les dijo la rubia tomando un megáfono y sonriendo al verlos chocarse… Bueno, tal vez no fuera todo un éxito, pero al menos se divertiría dirigiendo!...

-**Garner… Vas tu!...-** Llamó al rubio que le sonrió pasando a su lado…

-Hoy será el gran día señorita perfecta!...- La codeó con una sonrisa de lado y Lila solo se acomodó el cuello de la camisa que llevaba…- Solo estoy bromeando!... Tienes dos opciones: una, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que él te bese, como un conejito asustado pidiendo auxilio…

-Helga…- Murmuró Phoebe notando que el consejo no animaba demasiado…

-O… Puedes enseñarle lo que es un bueno beso!....- Completó sonriéndole a la colorada, que rodó los ojos…

Y así la obra se inició… Con algunos percances al principio, pero con muchas risas por parte del público y con la diversión que le aportaban los chicos que la interpretaban… Arnold se quedó detrás del escenario del lado izquierda, y Helga, para gran parte de sus males del lado derecho sintiendo como la observaba… Era más estresante que estar actuando! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué se cruzaba por la mente del rubio en esos momentos!.. La actuación de odiarlo ya era algo que había salido a la luz, ahora solo sentía un escalofrío cuando él se acercaba, sin saber cómo comportarse…

-El corazón de la comunidad de la gente de ojos rasgados… Dice la leyenda que el gran talismán no solo era valioso por su valor material… La gente del pueblo la observaba con los ojos que el hombre blanco no conoce… La adoraban por su belleza y por la increible energía que transmitía… Algunos juraban que el secreto de la jungla estaba impreso en el color verde esmeralda de la joya…- Gerald estaba en la interpretación del detective, quien ayudaba al médico Lonard Spencer a recuperar el talismán, el cual era la clave para reencontrar a sus padres, cautivos por los nativos de la zona…

-Hace años que no escuchamos nada sobre ese talismán… No desde que "La sombra" invadió la aldea de los ojos rasgados…- Lorenzo era el aldeano que alojaba al médico y al detective…

-Y tampoco van a hacerlo… Poder de energía?... No sean ilusos!... Para lo único que sirve esa piedra es para generar ganancias…- En ese escena aparecía la cínica doctora Geraldine Favalli, interpretada de una manera increible por Lila, que desde el comienzo tenía una relación lejana y antipática con Lonard… Arnold sonrió de lado… Cuánto habría de verdad en todo eso y cuánto habría inventado Helga?... Se tomó la cabeza sintiendo una luz rosarle los ojos desde donde Eugene iluminaba… Un recuerdo pareció surgirle de todo aquello…

_Flashbaack_

_-Y dicen que quieren recuperar una piedra que ha estado perdida durante años y quién sabe en qué parte o bajo qué roca esté?... No te parece ridículo Phoebe?...- Indagó una niña rubia de diez años observando con burla a sus compañeros de clase…_

_-Si bien las probabilidades de hallar el talismán son reducidas, pienso que aún así, Arnold y Gerald tienen grandes oportunidades de encontrarla…- Contestó la pequeña pelinegra acomodándose las gafas y sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de su amiga…._

_-Es verdad Helga… Mira, aquí en el mapa… Si cruzamos este rio, del otro lado en lo alto de la montaña hay un templo en el que la vieron por última vez, antes de que "La Sombra" invadiera la aldea…- Le explicó Arnold señalando el mapa que traía con él…_

_-Si quieren hacerse ricos, busquen petróleo cabeza de balón! Es menos fantasioso, que lo que quieren intentar…- Contestó la rubia apartando el mapa de adelante suyo y cruzada de brazos…_

_-No lo hacemos por dinero…- Respondió Gerald rodando los ojos y tomando su linterna…_

_-Qué ridículo! No me digan que quieren recuperarla para devolvérsela a los sujetos que la perdieron desde un principio?...- Preguntó irónica y mirándolos con incredulidad… Arnold y Gerald se miraron y emprendieron su caminata…_

_-El cabeza de balón y el cabeza de cepillo ocultan algo Phoeps… Y tenemos que averiguarlo!...Todo ese temita del templo no debe ser tan sencillo como dicen… Si Tarzán quiere encontrar a sus padres, lo más probable es que cometa una locura, con tal de dar con ellos…_

_-Quizás necesiten ayuda…- Respondió la pelinegra observando de reojo a una Helga que solo se tensó poniendo una mueca que fingía molestia…_

_-Entonces tendremos que salvarle el pellejo al rey de la selva y a su amigo, el simio!…- Contestó con decisión y Phoebe sonrió observándola colocarse dos líneas negras en el rostro en cada mejilla con un fibrón…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Arnold abrió los ojos… Qué había sido todo eso?... Observó a Helga quien lo estaba mirando y en el acto agachó la cabeza…

Cincuenta minutos después, ya en la escena ocho, el doctor y el detective estaban en la búsqueda, siendo seguidos de cerca por la doctora Geraldine y por su amiga, Tiffany Harrison, interpretada por Phoebe… Tanto la pelinegra como Gerald, de alguna manera volvían a hacer dos veces el mismo papel… Lo único que cambiaba eran los personajes principales…

-Tiffany, mira eso… No puedo creerlo! Acaso perdieron la cordura o qué?... Eso se ve muy peligroso!....- En el escenario había una especie de escenografía de lo que sería la subida a una montaña, en la que lo alto deparaba el tan mencionado templo…

-Quiénes son los dos hombres que van detrás de ellos?....- Phoebe de alguna manera repitió esa oración otra vez en su vida, notando la ironía en el asunto… En ese momento, tanto ella como Helga estaban asustadas… Ahora todo se debía a saber actuar…

-No lo se, pero… Se están acercando demasiado… Tenemos que avisarles!...- Contestó Lila caminado detrás de Tom y Gerald, quienes estaba metidos en el personaje… A estas alturas, la sala del gimnasio estaba totalmente en silencio… Al principio parecía una obra bizarra mal escrita para un concurso… Pero de a poco, la tensión y la intriga crecían…

Los villanos interpretados por Sid y Harold se aproximaban demasiado a los protagonistas…

-Tiffany… Necesito goma de mascar y una piedra… Tiffany?....- Lila llamaba a la científica que se había desviado del camino… Ahora solo quedaba ella…- No puedo creerlo… Dónde se habrá metido Tiff?.... Ese perdedor no sabe con quién se metió!...- Anunció observando hacia todos lados y notando que tanto Lonard como el detective empezaban a correr… Pero el joven médico caía al suelo al resbalarse…

-Ahora eres todo nuestro… Marko… Trae la cuerda, ataremos a este invasor!...- Anunció Harold tomando una soga y acercándose a Tom, quien permanecía en el suelo mirándolos con rencor…

Arnold observó la escena y se tocó la rodilla… Ouch! Ese golpe todavía dolía! Pero… Un momento… Esa caída había sucedido en realidad! Si! Ahora se acordaba… La maleza estaba mojada y los arbustos le impidieron escabullirse… Pero cómo había logrado salir de esa?...

-**Alto!...-** Gritó Lila y tanto Harold como Sid se dieron vuelta y la observaron haciendo una risa maléfica que captó las carcajadas del público… En lo que el médico Lonard se ponía de pie espaldas a ellos, y sin escuchar la voz de la colorada…

-Parece que tenemos compañía!... Ven aquí preciosa!… No te haremos daño!....- Sid le dijo a Harold haciendo un gesto con las manos, acercándose, en lo que Tom se ponía de pie y observaba a Helga… Rayos! Esa parte la había olvidado! La rubia murmuró algo que fue dicho a la vez por Arnold…

Lila llevó a los malhechores y los hizo caer a una trampa en la que quedaron colgados… El médico Lonard Spencer notó la presencia de la doctora Geraldine Favalli cerca de él… Se detuvo observándola con desconcierto…

-Qué hace aquí?... No ve que es peligroso? Acaso se volvió loca?... La cascada pide a gritos por sangre para teñir sus aguas… Y se volverá color verbena si no se aleja… No está aquí para contemplar la vista… Puedo sentirlo en el olor a hojas mojadas que la cubren, la tormenta es muy grande, pero el dolor no se apaciguará después de que pase…- Tom interpretó la parte poética de la obra con mucha entrega… Lila dio dos pasos para atrás actuando y sintiendo los nervios y el amor de la protagonista…

-Pasaba cerca, como La Luna a veces pasa cerca del Sol y quiere ocultarse en él… No tenía motivos, solo los de andar… No se acerqué! Se equivoca!... Soy una despiadada y seguiré siéndolo por más que no quiera verlo!…

-Mentira! No es así! Muestra esa faceta para que el mundo se aleje de usted… Para que la respeten! Pero el miedo, no es lo mismo que el respeto!.... Lo hizo porque quería ayudarme, porque en el fondo siente, piensa y actúa de acorde a otra persona… A una que no quiere dejar salir….- Tom se acercó a Lila y la tomó de la mano mirándola a los ojos… Ella solo se tensó temblando….- Por qué está aquí?....- Preguntó acercándose más y quedando en frente suyo… La colorada tomó aire, unos segundos y miró a Helga quien le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien…

-Por ti Lonard…- Respondió esperando el beso, que Tom debía darle… El rubio se acercó bajo las miradas expectantes de la multitud quienes no quitaban los ojos de ellos… La tomó del rostro con suavidad, y depositó el beso que provocó que Lila en la vida real sintiera lo que alguna vez, había sentido Helga… Y que Tom, experimentara el descubrir de un sentimiento demasiado fuerte al igual que Arnold…

Arnold cruzó miradas con Helga reconociendo la verdad…

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga?… Eres tu?- preguntó un niño de nueve años observando a su compañera de clases, de pie observando algo que rápidamente guardó en su bolsillo…_

_-Mmmm… Arnold? Es decir… Qué hay de nuevo cabeza de balón? Cómo está la jungla? Cielos, hace calor!- La niña se quedó petrificada, pero tomando algo de aire e intentando no auto delatarse, respondió como pudo._

_-Helga… qué estás haciendo aquí? Este lugar es peligroso...- Preguntó Arnold atónito al verla toda llena de hojas y con la ropa en pésimo estado al igual que él._

_-Que? Lo siento melenudo… No te escucho! El agua está haciendo un sonido infernal!- Exclamó ella entre nerviosa y apurada pegando la vuelta para marcharse._

_-Helga… qué haces tu aquí?...- Repitió observando como su compañera de clases daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyaba contra un árbol…_

_-Qué calor qué hace Arnoldo! Es impresionante, ni una brisa de aire!…- Exclamó ella en un tono elevado, riendo nerviosamente, apantallándose y volteando para pensar en algo rápido…_

_-Qué haces aquí Helga?... Porque por lo que tenía entendido toda esta idea de ingresar a la jungla en busca de algo "perdido", te parecía absurda… Ahora me oyes?- Comentó algo molesto, acercándose a ella y haciendo que lo mirara de frente…_

_-Qué?... Yo… S-Solo estaba… Bueno Phoebe y yo…- Intentó explicarse sin mucha coherencia, mientras Arnold la observaba expectante- Sabes como es esa pesada! Quería conocer esta catarata… Así que me dijo: Helga…_

_-Tú ahuyentaste a los hombres que nos perseguían… No es así?- Preguntó Arnold interrumpiéndola, sin prestar atención a esa excusa, y claramente notando la ausencia de Phoebe…_

_-Ah?...- Murmuró apretando los ojos al sentirse descubierta y buscando la forma de zafarse de esa incómoda charla…_

_-Y-Yo….- Dijo tartamudeando y girando los ojos…_

_-Y cuando encontramos la nota… También fuiste tu?- Preguntó Arnold esperando alguna reacción de ella… Helga temblaba de los nervios… Rayos! Y encima Phoebe parecía desaparecida…_

_-Si querías ayudarme… Por qué no lo dijiste?- Preguntó Arnold desconcertado, pero vagamente sabiendo el porqué…_

_-Jajajajajajajaja! Y dices que gasté la mañana entera intentando ayudarte? Qué ridículo Arnold! Ya te dije… Estaba…_

_-Helga…. Quiero la verdad…- Ordenó interrumpiéndola en su huida y tomándola con delicadeza de la mano… La rubia suspiró mordiéndose los labios y bajando la mirada…_

_-Lo hice por ti Arnold…- Respondió notando que para su sorpresa el rubio solo bajó un poco la mirada, y luego se acercó a ella con cautela, como descubriendo un sentimiento…_

_-Te amo Arnold! Te amo! Y por más que lo intente ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo! Cómo no iba a ayudarte cabeza de balón? Esto es tu deseo más grande… Y ya no importa lo mucho que te maltrate, ni lo mucho que te torture…- Helga daba vueltas de un lado para el otro con la misma exaltación que tuvo alguna vez en la azotea de cierto edificio…_

_-Te amo! Diablos! Estoy muy enferma realmente!… Pero es la verdad…- Finalizó bajando la cabeza, que para su sorpresa fue levantada por un Arnold que la miraba fijamente…_

_La tomó del rostro, y la besó…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Ambos médicos rompieron el beso al ser interrumpidos por el detective…

-Lonard… Dónde…?....- Gerald se sintió ridículo volviendo a interpretar esa escena dos veces… Sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo… Así que esto era lo que había interrumpido?... Tanto él como cierto rubio captaron el mensaje… Quién había besado a Helga había sido Arnold y no al revés, cómo suponían…

El telón se cerró dando final a la escena ocho, que provocó los comentarios, los suspiros y las lágrimas de mucha gente… Y el desconcierto de sus actores… Porque Tom se separó de ese beso sintiendo una extraña sensación…. Sin querer hacerlo en realidad… Lila solo suspiró observándolo… Ambos sonrieron… Esa escena, no había sido de mentira…

Detrás de escena mientras se terminaba la obra y el protagonista encontraba a sus padres, Arnold tomó a Helga del brazo y la llevó cerca del vestuario…

-**Cuál es tu maldito problema Arnold?... Acaso te volviste loco?....-** Le preguntó observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido… El rubio suspiró…

-El que te besó ese día… Fui yo, no es así?....- Indagó en lo que ella solo lo observaba asintiendo con nostalgia… Arnold buscó sus ojos con intriga y desconcierto…

-Por qué nunca dijiste nada?... Cuando regresé… Por qué?...

-**Diablos Arnoldo! Nadie me dijo que tendría que confesarte lo que sentía tres veces!....-** Respondió resoplando con nervios de un lado para el otro… El rubio sonrió de lado…

-Sabías lo que sentía… Por qué no dijiste algo?... Helga, todo hubiese sido muy diferente!…

-Ah si? Cómo si se puede saber Tarzán?...- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos bajo la mirada curiosa del rubio…

-Por qué no me lo recordaste si sabías lo del accidente?...- Cuestionó escuchando el suspiro hondo que emitía ella…

-Ese día…Fue solo un impulso Arnold, y te entiendo… Créeme…

-Te amo Helga!... Y no es porque me sienta en deuda, o porque tenga que hacerlo… Por qué creíste que no sentía lo mismo por ti?....

-Porque solo me besaste… No dijiste nada!…- Concluyó en lo que el rubio se quedaba recordando lo que había pasado…

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga yo… - Dijo Arnold mirándola a los ojos- Yo te amo… Siempre ha sido así, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso… Volveré… Lo prometo…- Dijo murmurando y tomándola de la mano…_

_-__**Qué?...-**__ Preguntó la rubia, incrédula de lo que escuchaba, abriendo los ojos al máximo y levantando su uniceja…_

_-Yo también siento algo por ti… Te quiero… Volveré a Hillwood en poco tiempo, serán solo unos meses… Nos escribiremos!... Te mandaré una carta cada semana, te doy mi palabra…- Afirmó notando que ella medio sonreía con tristeza y se abrazaba a si misma bajando la mirada…_

_-Adiós, cabeza de balón…- Dijo antes de salir corriendo y perderse a lo lejos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Arnold en ese entonces recordó la promesa… Entendió lo que había ocurrido… Suspiró mirándola con dulzura y culpa a la vez…

-Yo… Lo siento tanto!... Si no me hubiese dado ese golpe… Si no… Helga, olvidé lo que pasó, pero no significa que no te quiera… Volví a Hillwood sin recordarlo, y no pasaron dos meses que no sintiera algo por ti…- Le aseguró tomándola de la mano, que ella solo removió…

-Por eso saliste con Nicole, no?....- Cuestionó impaciente, mirando hacia el piso, en un ataque de celos…Con tristeza, Arnold hizo que lo viera a los ojos…

-Una y mil veces aunque lo olvidara, lo recordaría, porque me volverías a atrapar… Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo… En el tiempo que pretendiste ser Hank, todo resurgió… No te pido que me aceptes, porque entiendo que probablemente no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo, pero…

No fue necesaria una palabra más, porque para ese entonces Helga se le había prendido del cuello y lo había besado, bajo los ojos impactados de Arnold quien perdió un poco la estabilidad al principio, pero después sonrió, abrazándola y correspondiéndole totalmente…

Seis meses después…

-Hola Gerald… Cómo van?....- Preguntó un agitado Arnold llegando a la tribuna y sentándose al lado del pelinegro, quien observaba el partido con detenimiento…

-Si descubre que recién llegas te matará, no es así?....- Preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa de lado y el rubio rodó los ojos sonriendo…- Están tres puntos abajo…- Dijo observando a una sonriente Phoebe, que si bien no jugaba, estaba sentada cerca de la banca, apoyando a su mejor amiga…

-El Packard se quedó de nuevo, y el abuelo discutió casi una hora con un sujeto que había estacionado mal…- Contó el rubio observando el marcador y viendo a una eufórica Helga levantarse bajo el aliento del resto de las chicas…

-**Vamos Helga!...-** Rhonda le dio el bat, y le dijo algo en el odio sobre la lanzadora… Helga asintió parándose en el montículo…

-**Acabalas! El cactus está aquí, y vino a verte!..**..- Exclamó un pendiente Harold observando el juego y además, señalando a Arnold quien rodó los ojos junto con Gerald por ese sobrenombre para la pareja de la rubia…

Helga levantó los ojos observando hacia donde estaba Arnold…Sonrió diciéndole:

-"El silencio de un campo de baseball vacío"….- Helga le sonrió también y se posicionó…

-**Vamos Helga! Tu puedes!...-** La alentó una emocionada Lila, sentada al lado de un muy enamorado Tom, que la abrazó esperando expectante el lanzamiento de la rubia…

El _"Home run"_ que envió salió completamente del campo, y sus pies no tuvieron que ser tan veloces, porque ese año el equipo de baseball femenino de la secundaria 119 de Hillwood, había ganado el campeonato estatal… Las chicas festejaron eufóricas su primer titulo, y saltaron hasta el cansancio, recibiendo su capitana… Helga Geraldine Pataki (Helga se mordió los labios con fastidio, cuando nombraron su segundo nombre, y Arnold sonrió), el trofeo y la placa para la escuela…

-**Felicidades!…-** Dijo Arnold acercándose a una descontrolada Helga, quien le hacía gestos y le daba explicaciones a una pendiente Phoebe sobre el partido…

-Mira quién llegó Phoeps?... El sujeto que dijo que estaría sentado en la tribuna a primera hora!…- Ironizó con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos… Gerald llegó junto a su novia y le murmuró algo en el oído "Te invito una soda, pero vámonos antes de que Romeo y Julieta inicien la obra"…- Phoebe solo sonrió asintiendo, y marchándose junto con él…

-Es una pena que estés enojada porque… Tenía algo para ti, pero si no lo quieres…- Dijo Arnold utilizando una treta psicológica, y Helga se acercó con una sonrisa…

-Quién dijo que estoy enojada?....- Preguntó con curiosidad notando que el rubio ocultaba algo detrás de él…- Qué es?...

-Quizás esta sea la explicación de porqué tardé tanto…Cierra los ojos…- Le pidió notando como ella hacía trampa y negando con la cabeza, hasta que finalmente los cerró del todo… Cuando los abrió descubrió un inmenso osito de felfa marrón….

-Te gusta?....- Mencionó el rubio notando la cara petrificada de Helga…

-Qué si me gusta?... Es perfecto! Gracias!....- Contestó tomándolo entre sus brazos… Arnold sonrió acercándose…

-En realidad, no era lo que esperaba… Es decir, quería el abrazo para mi…- Le susurró notando la cara cruel que ella dibujaba…

-Aún no saldas tu deuda… Tarzán!... Pero hay algo que puedes hacer para corregirte….- Mencionó en lo que Arnold levantaba una ceja con intriga…

-Y qué podría ser?....- Indagó acercándose a besarla… Helga sonrió con malicia…

-Llévame en tus espaldas…Una vuelta a caballito…- Le pidió con una sonrisa, y Arnold rodó los ojos sonriendo también…

-Mientras que no crucemos las calle así…- Respondió emitiendo una carcajada junto con ella y alzándola… Caminaron hasta las tribunas, y cuando iban a besarse…

-**Vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Los actores que ponían tanta resistencia a la escena siete!...-** Exclamó Helga, y Tom y Lila se separaron en el acto, bajo la cara apenada de la colorada…

-Cómo están amigos?.... Helga, felicidades! Te lo mereces!...- Los saludó Tom y los rubios sonrieron…

-Por supuesto que si Garner! Por algo te dejé en la banca más de un mes…- Contestó Helga sonriéndole a Lila… La colorada y Tom se tomaron de la mano y Helga rodó los ojos…

-Hiaccccccckkkk! Son tan empalagosos!...- Dijo antes de irse siendo seguida por un alegre Arnold que ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación…

-Lo dice la escritora de la obra…- Dijo Tom antes de volver a besar a su novia…

-**Arnold!...-** Lo llamó una voz femenina y el rubio se dio vuelta…

-Que quieres Nicole?...- Preguntó con desinterés, en lo que Helga lo veía hablando con la castaña… No, no podía controlarlo, era celosa por naturaleza!... Se acercó a los dos…

-Quería hablar contigo Arnold… Estoy muy arrepentida, y quisiera…- Dijo tomando la mano del rubio, que fue separada en el acto por su novia, sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar…

-Y podría hablar contigo, pero…- Besó a Arnold y sonrió- Mmmm… No, no podría!.... Adiós linda, mucha suerte!....- Se despidió colgándose de la espalda del rubio que pegó una carcajada cuando ella le dijo…"No puedo dejarte solo un segundo, Tarzán!"… Para obtener como respuesta…"No podrías, porque te extrañaría al instante si lo hicieras"…

Helga sonrió tomándolo del cuello…- Es un trato?... A quién pondremos celosos ahora?...- Indagó con una sonrisa y Arnold le sonrió en respuesta besándola, para después decir…

-A todo el mundo, Helga…

Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon del campus… Una cita los esperaba esa noche, como el resto de los años que estarían juntos…

_HE WAS A BOY_

_**El era un chico**_

_SHE WAS A GIRL_

_**Ella era una chica**_

_CAN I MAKE IT ANY MORE OBVIOUS?_

_**¿Puedo hacerlo más obvio?**_

_HE WAS A PUNK_

_**El era punk**_

_SHE DID BALLET_

_**Ella hacía ballet**_

_WHAT MORE CAN I SAY?_

_**¿Qué más puedo decir?**_

_HE WANTED HER_

_**El la quería**_

_SHE´D NEVER TELL, SECRETLY SHE WANTED HIM AS WELL_

_**Ella nunca lo diría, secretamente lo quería también.**_

_BUT ALL OF HER FRIENDS_

_**Pero todas sus amigas**_

_STUCK UP THEIR NOSE_

_**Metieron sus narices**_

_THEY HAD A PROBLEM WITH HIS BAGGY CLOTHES_

_**Tenían un problema con su ropa holgada**_

…………_**.**_

_HE WAS A SKATER BOY_

_**El era un chico skater**_

_SHE SAID "SEE YOU LATER BOY"_

_**Ella dijo "Nos vemos luego chico"**_

_HE WASN´T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER_

_**Él no era lo suficiente bueno para ella**_

_SHE HAD A PRETTY FACE_

_**Ella tenía una cara bonita**_

_BUT HER HEAD WAS UP IN SPACE_

_**Pero su cabeza estaba en el espacio**_

_SHE NEEDED TO COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH_

_**Necesitaba volver a la Tierra.**_

…………_**.**_

_5 YEARS FROM NOW_

_**Cinco años pasaron ahora**_

_SHE SITS AT HOME_

_**Ella está sentada en casa**_

_FEEDING THE BABY SHES ALL ALONE_

_**Alimentando a un bebé, está completamente sola**_

_SHE TURNS ON TV_

_**Prende el televisor**_

_GUESS WHO SHE SEES?_

_**¿Adivina a quién ve?**_

_SKATER BOY ROCKIN UP MTV_

_**Al chico skater rockeando en MTV**_

_SHE CALLS UP HER FRIENDS,_

_**Llama a sus amigas,**_

_THEY ALREADY KNOW_

_**Ellas ya lo saben**_

_AND THEY´VE ALL GOT_

_**Y todas tienen**_

_TICKETS TO SEE HIS SHOW_

_**Entradas para ver su show**_

_SHE TAGS ALONG_

_**Ella se une**_

_STANDS IN THE CROWD_

_**De pie en la multitud**_

_LOOKS UP AT THE MAN THAT SHE TURNED DOWN_

_**Mirando al hombre que dejó pasar**_

…………_**.**_

_HE WAS A SKATER BOY_

_**El era un chico skater**_

_SHE SAID "SEE YOU LATER BOY"_

_**Ella dijo "Nos vemos luego chico"**_

_HE WASNT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER_

_**El no era lo suficiente bueno para ella**_

_NOW HES A SUPER STAR_

_**Ahora es una súper estrella**_

_SLAMMING ON HIS GUITAR_

_**Arrasando con su guitarra**_

_DOES YOUR PRETTY FACE SEE WHAT HE´S WORTH?_

_**¿Tu cara bonita ve lo que vale?**_

…………_**.**_

_HE WAS A SKATER BOY, _

_**El era un chico skater, **_

_SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY_

_**Ella dijo "Nos vemos luego chico"**_

_HE WASN´T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER_

_**El no era lo suficiente bueno para ella**_

_NOW HES A SUPERSTAR,_

_**Ahora es una súper estrella**_

_SLAMMING ON HIS GUITAR_

_**Arrasando con su guitarra**_

_DOES HER PRETTY FACE SEE WHAT HE´S WORTH?_

_**¿Su cara bonita ve lo que vale?**_

…………_**.**_

_SORRY GIRL BUT YOU MISSED OUT_

_**Lo lamento chica, pero te quedaste afuera**_

_WELL TOUGH LUCK THAT BOYS MINE NOW_

_**Bueno, jodete ese chico es mío ahora**_

_WE ARE MORE THAN JUST GOOD FRIENDS_

_**Somos más que simples buenos amigos**_

_THIS IS HOW THE STORY ENDS_

_**Así es como esta historia termina**_

_TOO BAD THAT YOU COULDN´T SEE,_

_**Qué mal que no pudiste ver**_

_SEE THE MAN THAT BOY COULD BE_

_**Ver el hombre que ese chico podía ser**_

_THERE IS MORE THAT MEETS THE EYE_

_**Hay más de lo que los ojos conocen**_

_I SEE THE SOUL THAT IS INSIDE_

_**Yo veo el alma que está en el interior.**_

…………_**.**_

_HE´S JUST A BOY, AND I´M JUST A GIRL_

_**El es solo un chico, Y yo soy solo una chica**_

_CAN I MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS?_

_**¿Puedo hacerlo más obvio?**_

_WE ARE IN LOVE, HAVEN´T YOU HEARD?, _

_**Estamos enamorados, ¿No te enteraste?**_

_HOW WE ROCK EACH OTHERS WORLD!_

_**¡Cómo rockeamos juntos por el mundo!**_

…………_**.**_

_I´M WITH THE SKATER BOY, I SAID "SEE YOU LATER BOY"_

_**Estoy con el chico skater, y le digo "te veo luego chico"**_

_I´LL BE THE BACKSTAGE AFTER THE SHOW_

_**Estaré detrás del escenario después del show**_

_I´LL BE AT THE STUDIO SINGING THE SONG WE WROTE_

_**Estaré en el estudio, cantando la canción que escribimos**_

_ABOUT A GIRL HE USED TO KNOW._

_**Acerca de una chica que solías conocer.**_

**Fin….**

_Hola! Bueno, se terminó! Qué les pareció? Les gustó?... Espero que si! A mi me encantó escribir este fic y les agradezco por haberlo seguido! Suerte y nos vemos en otras historias de nuestra pareja favorita!... Chau!..._


End file.
